I Remember You
by TiaxHardy
Summary: Dean Ambrose thought he could get any girl he wanted but when London Regan a girl he knew from CZW arrives all of that changes. Relationships will be tested along with friendships and the drama keeps coming. And by the end you will understand why it's called 'I Remember You' Roman/Katlyin Paring & Seth/Emma Paring.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I do not Own any WWE superstars except for my Oc but i hope people like it.**

***Chapter One - Meeting The British BombShell..**

"Cody, Ted get back here!" I yelled while running down the corridor.

"So you can kill us backstage not happening!" Cody called out.

"Yea sorry i want to die somewhere better!" Ted said laughing.

"Well you know longer get that choice buddy!" I started picking up my speed getting closer.

Ted laughed until he glanced back. "What the oh sh-" he quickly tapped Cody still running.

"What Ted running here!" He kept glancing over at him.

"Look behind us!" Ted said running faster.

Cody glanced back and saw how close i was getting his eyes widen. "Ahh-damm she's fast"

I stopped and looked around i smirked before taking a different way. They are so dead when i get my hands on them.

**Dean's POV **

Me Roman, Seth, Randy, and Chris were by catering talking. We saw Ted and Cody run over to us they were out of breath.

Randy crossed his arms over his chest. "Why does it look like you two been running for 8 hrs straight?" He asked raising a brow.

Ted held up a finger hunched over catching his breath. "L..Lon..London w-was behind us running."

Ted took Randy's water before drinking some and handing it to Cody who finished it.

"Noo Ted take it's not like i need it for anything." Randy said in a sarcastic tone before going to grab another water.

"So who's London exactly?" Seth asked.

They got there selves together before standing up straight Cody spoke up. "She's a new diva and our bestfriend for life."

"Yeah-" Ted said cutting in. "She's short but not that short honey blonde brown hair, green eyes, wearing a navy blue tank and bandana around her head like a head band."

"Hmm you mean her?" Seth pointed causing them to turn around.

"Aaahh" Ted let out girl like scream all we saw was the girl spearing both of them to the ground.

She quickly put Ted in a scissor leg lock and cody in a choke hold. Randy and the guys just laughed at the scene mostly at how Ted screamed.

I just looked down shaking my head she looked real familiar but i just couldn't remember from where.

**London's POV **

I put them both in submissions. "Now apologize or i will embarrass you right here!"

"We're sorry we're sorry!" They both yelled i smirked not loosening up my grip.

"Good boys now put my phone down..gently or somebody's going to mercy hospital tonight!" I glared Ted passed the phone to Cody who placed it next to me.

I grabbed my phone and brushed my self off i looked up to see the new group the Shield. Randy and Chris looking at me with amused expressions.

I nodded my head to them. "Good evening gentlemen."

I walked but turned and gave Ted and Cody i'm watching you looks before walking away.

**Dean's POV**

I watched her walk away she had a cute little British accent to her she had good body on her. But her eye's i seen her before but i just couldn't put my finger on where.

"Yo...earth to Dean snap out of it man!" Roman clapped his hands in my face.

"H-huh oh what is it?" I looked at him.

"Wait were you checking her out or something?" Seth asked.

I shrugged and smirked. "Maybe.."

"Oh no you don't Ambrose not happening." Cody said recovering and helping up Ted.

"What are you two talking about?" I raised a brow at them.

"Oh don't act dumb with us we know what your thinking right Ted!" Cody looked at Ted who was nodding.

"Right! wait what are we thinking?" Ted whispered Cody palmed his forehead.

"Forget him anyway just to let you know London is not like any girl you have been with. Yeah we know about you and you won't be breaking our bestfriend heart." He pointed and glared at me.

"Yeah so don't get any idea's." Ted said They both walked away before giving me looks.

I just blinked before looking at Randy with a raised brow he just sighed. "Let me guess you want answer's right?"

Chris had left to do a segment we all sat down Randy just leaned back. "That's London Regan god daughter of Edge And Christian. She's been wrestling ever since she was fifteen she's 23 British and half latina."

I nodded. "Okay but what about those two who are they to her?"

"Those two idiots are her bestfriends since she was thirteen so they would be protective. Besides Dean i know your type and she is not it and his hard to get." Randy said.

"Oh come on i just want to get to know her is that a bad thing?" I looked over at him.

Randy just shrugged. "Okay you been warned but i gotta go warm up see you guys later."

He walked off i thought about what he said and smirked to myself.

"Dean don't." Roman said sternly i just looked at him.

"Don't what i'm not going to do anything." I patted there backs.

"Uh huh that smirk of yours days differently." Seth looked at me.

I got up. "You two need to chill just wanna get to know her that's all."

I walked off at least that's all i wanna do for now i saw her talking to Nikki were do i know you from.

**London's POV **

I was in my ring attire i put on my jean jacket a worker stopped me.

"Excuse me triple h and stephanie would like to see you." I nodded and gave him a thanks before heading off to there office i knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Stephanie called i opened the door and walked in.

"Hi Steph, Hunter." I waved they smiled before motioning me to come all the way in.

"Come on over and have a seat." I nodded i saw the shield sitting down they were new here to.

"Hey guys." I waved they smiled and waved back i sat next to Seth.

"So were gonna do a story line and with you four and we wanna start it tonight, you okay with working with them london?"

I was still a little in shock but quickly got myself together. "U-uh yeah sure sounds like fun."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright that is all your four are dismissed."

We all walked out i closed the door and looked at them. "Well sorry i didn't introduced myself earlier i was..."

"Just putting two idiots in choke holds?" Seth said with a smirk i giggled and smiled.

"Yeah basically but i'm London nice to meet all of you." I extended my hand Seth was the first to shake it.

"I'm Seth." He shook my hand.

"Roman." He gave me a warm smile before shaking my hand aw he seems sweet.

"I guess you saved the best for last i'm Dean." I shook his hand our eyes met he has really pretty eyes wait i seen him before.

I blushed and quickly looked away and glanced out the corner of my eye. I saw him smirk i guess enjoying the reaction he got he really looked familiar.

I took my hand back and smiled at them. "Nice meeting you guys well i will see you out there..uh let's hang out some time k?"

They waved i walked away i got around the corner and let out a small sigh i put a hand over my chest. It was still beating fast he was really cute wait a minute that's a person i work with now can't think like that.

He made me feel really weird that hasn't happened since i sighed. I closed my eyes trying to forget that memory that tried to come up.

"There's my London!"

I heard a voice call out i turned to see a familiar face my eyes widen before i smiled..

**That was Chapter one what do you guys think about it. leave me a Review and tell me what you think. But until the next update.**

**Chapter Two - The Fab Four Meet Again **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you for the Reviews so far from luckyduck414 , caz21 , A guest, Kimberly316, &amp; ****flowersNfreaks ****it means a lot so thanks.**

***Chapter Two - The Fab Four Meet Again**

I knew that voice from anywhere i leaned up off the wall. "Katlyin!" I called out.

"Oh my God!" I heard two other voices i saw Aj and Emma with her my smile grew wider.

"Hey gir-woah!" They all jumped on me almost making me fall back i just laughed and hugged them back.

"Yay your finally here!" Aj squealed.

"Okay, okay give me some air i missed you girls to but it's a little hard to breathe." They all backed up i playfully glared at them before we all started laughing.

When i was in FCW i knew them but i met Katlyin first then Aj and then Emma. We were always together and for some reason got called the fab four.

"Okay we are so going out to celebrate now." Emma said we all agreed.

"Hey count me in!" I put my hands up.

"Oh you have so gotta room with us because Emma be snoring." Aj said putting a hand up.

Emma jaw dropped. "W-what i do not that's always been your specialty."

"Has not!" I laughed at the two just like old times i saw my match was next.

"Alright well i gotta debut match to do i'm gonna meet up with you guys later." I waved And started walking back.

"Good luck Lon!" Celeste called out i smiled before heading to the gorilla position.

Light em up ( By Fall Out Boy) started to play i came out to a huge pop i stood at the top of the ramp and did my taunt like edge. Fireworks started going off they soon stopped i walked down slapping a couple of hands.

I got on the apron and used the ropes to hop over to my surprise i had posters with my name on it in the crowd. I took off my jean jacket to show my long sleeved white crop top with the London flag on the front.

I fixed my white leather fingerless gloves everybody always uses back thought i switch it up.

The ref ring the bell me and Natalya circled around eachother before locking up i over powered her by getting her to the ropes. The ref started counting until i slowly backed away she quickly gave me a slap.

I could hear the oohs from The crowd my head stayed to the side i smiled before slowly looking at her. She went to slap me again but i caught it and made her hit her herself in the face.

I could hear some laughs i quickly started kneeing her repeatedly in the stomach. The ref started to count i backed up but grabbed Natalya by the hair And threw her across the ring.

I stepped infront of her she got halfway up but i took her head and slammed back on the mat. I went over to the top rope and waited for her to get up i stood up. She turned around i jumped off giving her a cross body.

But she reversed it and almost had me pinned i kicked out at two. I flipped her off of me i went to get up i ran to her but got a kick to the face. I rolled out of the ring to get myself together the ref tried to stop her but when i got back on the apron Natalya came over.

She tired pulling me over i grabbed her arm and jumped down she quickly drew back holding her arm. I slid in and waited for her to get up before giving her a spinning heel kick.

She was out i picked her up it looked like i was going for a DDT but i flipped her over. I held her head this was called the gory neckbreaker. But i called it the sit out black out i let out a small laugh before sitting down hitting it.

I covered her the ref counted one..two..three! my theme hit the crowd cheered when i got my hand raised. 'Your winner of this match London!' The voice announced i did my hand taunt on the top rope before jumping down Michael Cole came in the ring with a mic.

I went over and stood next to him as my theme faded. "London let me be the first to say great debut match how do you feel right now?"

"Cole i feel great it's not a lot of girls that make it to this point. But i'm glad to say i did and this is only the start of the London takeover." I patted his shoulder i got some cheers from the crowd i just waved at them.

"Thankyou London and is there anything else you wanna say?" I thought about it and took the mic from him.

"Actually there is something you guys heard of a new group that named themselves The Shield?"

The crowd started to boo i heard a little bit of cheers i smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that's what i think of them to some of you guys in the back need to start stepping up. Seriously because this is really sad your afraid to even talk about them guess what i'm not." I said plainly i put my arm around cole who looked scared as ever. "They are weak cowards that only attacks one guy or two and when there helpless. That is just pathetic and weak and so last year, the only injustice here is you three!"

I yelled gaining cheers and London chants around the arena. Cole took the mic and cleared his throat. "Your not the least bit worried what if they find out what you said here tonight?"

I sighed. "Oh Cole you adorable little announcer you but guess what? I don't really give a damn." I said happily before my theme hit i got out of the ring and slapped some hands.

I walked backstage and let out a sigh whew that's over now i showered and watched the rest of RAW. I was reading a book i looked up to see the shield walking over. I smiled and waved to them before putting my bookmark in and closing my book.

"Hey if it isn't my soon to be worst enemies." I smirked at them.

"That was some hurtful stuff out there London your mean in character mode." Seth said i just shrugged.

"Can't help it but i just hope people liked me in the ring though." I looked down.

"Are you kidding you did great in there i like your finisher though may have to steal it." Dean winked at me and there goes my heart beating fast again i just nodded.

"Wait what if your in the ring with someone like big show?" I raised a brow at him he was about to answer but stopped.

"Ehh i will have to get back to you on that one." I just let out a small laugh and nodded.

They nodded. "You were actually a natural out there." Roman spoke up.

I put my feet up on the table and leaned back. "Well i don't wanna brag but you know-woah!"

I fell back out of the chair i heard them snickering but trying there best not to laugh. I quickly popped my head up and moved the hair out of my face and cleared my throat.

"You three saw nothing." I pointed at them and glared they all put there hands up in defense.

"Saw what?" Seth asked holding in his laugh.

I nodded. "Yeaa good answer, hey listen me Aj, Katlyin, and Emma are going to this bar and grill. When the show is over do you guys maybe wanna come?

"Depends are you gonna be leaning back in anymore chairs?" Dean asked.

"Hahaha...maybe." i looked over at him.

He just chuckled and nodded. "Then yeah we will meet you girls there after the show."

I nodded and smiled. "That's great now if you will excuse me i need to go get some ice, my butt still hurts."

They just laughed i shook my head well i made an idiot out of myself tonight. Right in front of him at that wait a minute i looked back i do know him.

_**Later.. **_

"You invited who!?" Katlyin yelled.

"Damnit Katlyin! that is my ear you know and i do have to use it just saying." I glared holding my ear we were in the car on our way to the bar and grill.

"Newsflash i do not care! really London them?" She looked at me folding her arms ever her chest.

I just groaned. "What is the problem with them coming anyway?"

I saw her cheeks go red and she looked away okay that was weird. "Because she likes Roman."

Emma teased from the front seat Kaytlyin glared at her i slowly grinned. "Soo you like Roman huh isn't this interesting."

"Shutup and do not start and Emma hush is still doesn't get you out of this Lon." Her face was still turned away.

"Liking him it's okay to like him besides Seth is good looking to." Aj said still keeping her eyes on the road.

We all just looked at her. "Seth Rollins huh?" I said with a smirk i saw her cheeks go red she just flipped me off.

Emma shook her head. "Wow all you guys need some serious love help."

Katlyin looked at her. "Oh really says the Girl that's currently dating Brad Maddox ain't that funny."

Me and Aj's jaws dropped. "Emma Brad really!?"

"I have no idea what she's talking about besides it was only one date let it go!" She looked out the window.

"Wow, and you think you know a girl." Aj said causing us to laugh.

We got in the place the guys came a couple minutes after us we just sat at the table joking. It was actually going pretty good i saw Roman talking to Katlyin she was so going into girl crush mode.

Katlyin made me go get her a drink from the bar She is so lazy at times i swear. I just grumbled i guess she didn't wanna stop talking to Roman i shook my head.

The bartender came over. "Hey what can i get yah?"

"Vodka cranberry please."

He nodded. "Coming straight up."

I just looked around until i saw Dean walk over. "Hey?"

"Hey what are you doing over here?" I looked over at him.

"Thought you might want some company." He shrugged i just nodded.

Then it came to me. "So you used to be in CZW didn't you?"

His brow raised. "You were there?"

"Yup although i did go by Talia back then." I smirked his eyes got wide.

"You! ha i knew you looked familiar." He said still shocked.

"Well my hair was black back then plus i was younger, shorter and quiet." I shrugged he shook his head.

"Wow who knew little innocent Talia would grow up to be the wwe's beautiful british bombshell."

"Whaa? Dean did you just call me beautiful?" I put a hand on my chest trying to act shocked he rolled his eyes.

"Just stating facts that's all." I smiled at him before paying for the drink we both headed back.

"Geez took you two long enough." Katlyin said i handed her drink before sitting down.

"Well sorry we were ju-" I was cut off by my phone ringing i saw Cody name pop up. "Oh lord it's my two warden's i gotta take this. Don't need them to put out a missing persons report on me."

The guys started laughing. "That was a good one London." Seth said.

"Ahahaha...but I'm so serious though be right back." I got up and went over to a unused booth.

**Dean's POV **

I watched her get up and take the call man she grown up everywhere. She wasn't that quiet girl anymore this might not be as easy as i thought.

"Um D-Dean?" Seth taped me on my shoulder repeatedly.

"Huh what and would you stop that- now what is it?" I swatted his hand i looked up to see Emma, Aj, and Katlyin with there arms crossed over there chest. They were all glaring at me my brow raised in confusion.

"Uh-oh somebodys about to get the talk?" Roman said nudging Seth they both chuckled.

"We need to talk Ambrose." Aj said sternly don't know why but she right now scared me the most.

I looked over to see London laughing on the phone looks like she is gonna be a while. I nodded and sat back.

"So talk..

**That was Chapter two i hope you liked it and don't forget to leave me a Review but thanks and until next update!**

**Chapter Three - The Talk/Your My Injustice **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thanks for the Review ****flowersNfreaks. Also thanks to my new story followers but don't forget to leave a Review!**

***Chapter Three - The Talk/Your My Injustice **

"Okay first -" Katlyin said looking at me. "Do you really like London, or are you trying to make her one of your little play things?"

"If so you can hang it up right here Ambrose because she is not like that." Emma said cutting in.

I put my hands up in defense. "I just want to get to know her, i swear to god i'm not lying."

"Alright Ambrose we believe you some what that it is." Katlyin said sounding convinced i let out a sigh of relief.

"But-" Aj said sternly pointing at me i tensed up she glared at me. "If you break her heart or make her cry i swear, we will hunt you down. Also once we catch you we will do very very illegal things to you. Things you wouldn't think was illegal until now. Do i make myself perfectly clear Dean?"

If i wasn't afraid of Aj before i definitely am now I cleared my throat before nodding. "Yes mam."

She quickly smiled. "But otherwise and that your all clear with us."

I sighed Seth quickly tapped me."Damn man i was scared for your life just now."

I scoffed he wasn't the only one that's for sure. London walked back over. She waa shaking her head as she sat back down.

"I have some weird guy friends foreal but what i miss?" She looked at us and smiled before sipping her drink.

We all shook our heads. "Nothing." We all said at the same time before looking at each other.

London brow raised. "Am i missing something here?"

"Nope." I looked over at her smirking her eyes squinted.

"Hey don't use your catch phrase on me." She's pointed i just laughed.

**London's POV **

After dinner we all went back to the hotel I put on my shorts and wife betah, and my hair in a pony tail. I went to take my necklace off but realized it wasn't there i started panicking.

I started ransacking my suitcase and dressers but i couldn't find it. I couldn't lose that necklace that's all i have left of them. Aj and Emma helped me look i got up from floor and sighed.

The more i thought about the more i cried i couldn't loose that out of everything Katlyin rubbed my back. "It's okay let me call that restaurant and see did anybody pick it up stay here."

I ran a hand through my hair maybe i dropped it in the hallway i quickly opened the door. My eyes widen when i saw Dean who looked like he was about to knock.

"Hey you dropped something." He reached in his pocket and pulled out my silver heart shaped locket.

He put it in my hand i held it close to my heart and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Yea you dropped it in when you tried to put Seth in that head lock outside. I tried to call you but you were already in the car pulling of-"

I cut him off by hugging his waist. "Thankyou so much Dean." It took a second but he hugged back.

"No problem."

I pulled away and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow and thanks again." He gave me a small smile i returned it before going back in the room.

I let out a small sigh before i heard someone clear there throat. I let out a small shriek before turning around to see Aj, and katlyin smiling.

"Don't even start." I said walking past them glaring they held up there hands in defense.

The next day i took a morning run it was 10:30 when i got back. I got in the lobby to see the guys looks like they came from the gym.

"Hey Shield boys!" I called out walking over to them they smiled.

"Hey you alright Lon?" Roman asked i just nodded.

"Yeah thanks big guy just glad somebody i knew picked it up. Thanks again Dean, saved me from a panic attack. "

He nodded before smiling. "Anytime beautiful anytime."

He winked at me i felt my cheeks get hot a little i tried changing the conversation. "Uh well i gotta go now see you at the um tappings."

I walked back until Seth pointed behind me i turned around, and smacked into the wall. They started snickering trying to hide there laughs.

"Wow who put that there." I said laughing awkwardly before walking away.

**SmackDown Backstage **

I was in my ring attire in catering on my phone. Cody and Ted came over sitting on each side of me giving me glares. Cody took my phone giving it to Ted i slapped his chest.

"Dude i mean do you want to die today? " I looked at them.

"You will get it back when you spill it!" Ted said pointing at me.

I slapped his hand out my face. "Spill what Theodore? "

"What's going on between you and Ambrose and don't lie!" Cody exclaimed.

"Nothing you Sherlock idiots!" He got closer to my face i raised a brow.

"Your lying London and if your not then tell me with a straight face that it's nothing" I went to say something but felt myself blushing a bit.

"Ah Ha! liar!" They both exclaimed pointing at me i rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay so maybe i do like him a little." I smiled a little bit.

"A little Lon really?" Ted asked giving me a look.

"Yes really Ted and stop looking at me like that."

"Then why are your cheeks turning a new shade of pink then?" Cody asked.

I shrugged. "Give him a chance guys please don't you love you me?" I flashed them the puppy dog eyes and pouted.

"Oh no not the face-" Ted sighed and shook his head. "And Cody's gonna about to give in, 5..3..2..1"

"Okay fine just stop with the look please! " He said looking away.

I smiled works like a charm this is why i always got away with things. It always works on them every time.

"But if he hurts you Cody is gonna beat him up and I'll record." Ted said i looked at him confused.

"Woah wait a minute why do i have to fight him why can't you?" We nothing looked at Ted.

"Um hello look i can't have this masterpiece getting hurt." He started feeling his face.

I started laughing when they started arguing never a dull moment with them. I left them and was reading over the script walking around.

I bumped into someone's chest i looked up to see Dean and backed up. "Hey if it isn't Moxley wassup?"

He chuckled a bit. "You know London if i didn't know any better i would think you like calling me that."

I put my hands behind my back before swinging my foot. "Maybe i do and maybe i do."

He smirked. "Yeah i think it's definitely the second answer."

I shook my head. "Well i will see you after the show."

"So you want to see me after the show? " He raised a brow at me god i hope i wasn't blushing.

"N..no i um -" He slowly smirked enjoying my reaction. "Oh just shutup." I said walking away.

"Oh come on your cute when your blushing!" He called out.

"Shut it!" I said still walking I heard him laughing i couldn't help but smile.

**( In The Ring )**

Natalya was in the ring light em up blared through the arena. I came outside and did my firework taunt before walking down. I slapped some hands and slid in the ring and took off my jacket.

The bell rung i got in Natalya's face she mushed me the crowd oohed. I smirked before jumping on her taking her down.

The ref pulled me off i quickly backed up she got to her feet. I went for a spinning heel kick but she caught my leg and smiled.

I smirked before bringing my other leg up hitting her in the back of her head. I picked her up for a neckbreaker but the crowd started booing and cheering.

I looked up to see the Shield walking and standing in front of the barricade looking on. I threw Natalya down and went to the ropes and glared.

"What the hell are you three doing out here huh!?" I yelled Dean just titled his head to the side before pointing behind me.

Natalya snuck behind me and she rolled me up. 1, 2, 3 the bell rung my eyes widen. She slid out the ring to celebrate i glared before getting to my feet.

The Shield started smirking i got out the ring and stood a couple inches away from the barricade.

"You are dead men you hear me nobody screws with my matches!" I yelled pointing at them. "I will make your lives hell you here me hell!"

Dean blew a kiss i caught it and smiled before throwing it on the ground and stomped on it. The crowd laughed my smile turned back into a frown oh it's on now hounds.

**_WWE Exclusive …_**

Renee was trying to interview a pissed of London she kicked a crate. She yelped in pain as she held her leg in pain and hopping.

"Um London can we get a word what are you gonna do now, your basically one of The Shields targets at this point?

"What am i gonna do one all i did on Raw was speak my mind if they don't like it so what. I'm not here to please people but i'm gonna show them why i'm just not the one to screwed with."

"Do you have a plan?" Renee asked London was about to speak but paused.

"No not yet but when i do! It's gonna be good and if anything those idiots are my Injustice!" London yelled before walking away.

She walked to a door it was some guys in front of it she cleared her throat. "Move!" She screamed scaring one guy so bad his papers flew up.

Renee shook her head. "Back to you guys Cole."

**Sorry if this Chapter is a little longer but what do you think? Don't forget to leave me a Review and everything. Until the next update see you soon!**

**Chapter Four - A Night With Moxley **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks for the Reviews and everything exspecially flowersNfreaks. But thanks to my new story followers but don't forget to leave me a review.**

***Chapter Four - A Night With Moxley **

I had put on my short purple robe and laid on the couch and watched snow white. I was laughing at grumpy when Katlyin and Aj came into the main room.

"London how do we look?" Katlyin asked i think she spun around.

"Beautiful." I said plainly before laughing again.

"You didn't even look at us!" Aj yelled.

I groaned before lifting up i jumped. "Damn can you turn the dress off?"

They glared before shaking there heads. "Whatever it's your last chance to come with us?"

"Nope i'm good don't get to drunk sweethearts." I waved them off i decided to take a little nap.

I was woke up by loud knocking i groaned before looking at the clock, it was 11:30. I groaned before getting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I'm coming geez!" It stopped when i yelled i opened the door to see no one.

I looked down to see an Edible fruit basket my brow raised. I picked it up it didn't have a card i stepped out a little more. I look around but the halls were empty like no one was ever here.

"Um hello...did someone leave this?" I got no answer i shook my head and turned around my door closed in my face.

My eyes widen i started shaking the handle trying to open it. I searched my pockets frantically and then realized my robe doesn't have pockets.

You have got to be kidding me right now and my phone was in the room. Did i have to get stuck out here wearing this out of everything.

Maybe the guys are still here i sighed and looked at the basket. This is all your fault i mumbled before getting in the elevator.

I hope no one comes in i saw it stop on the 6th floor oh no. Bad news Barrett came in his eyes widen i just looked away. This is so awkward man i could feel him eyeing me up and down.

It finally got to the 9th floor i quickly walked out i could her Barret laughing. "Oh it's not even that funny!"

I huffed before switching the basket to another hand i looked around was it 918. Maybe it was 930 i shrugged before knocking on the door Randy opened it.

My eyes widen before i looked up oh god why me he leaned against the door frame shaking his head chuckling. "It's not what you think i swear!"

He just nodded. "The room your looking for is at the end of the hall London."

I nodded before pausing. "Hey don't look at me like that it's still not what you think!" I exclaimed pointing at him.

"I believe you somewhat and didn't see a thing goodnight Lon." He closed the door.

I will have to thank him for that later i got to the door and knocked. Dean opened it he was only wearing his jeans he must have just got up.

He rubbed his eyes before looking at me wide eyed and confused. He sighed and leaned against the door frame giving me a look.

"It's really not what it looks like can i come in plea-" I was cut off by him grabbing my arm pulling me in and closing the door.

I looked at him confused before i heard some guys walking past talking. Oh that's why i looked down at the basket oh yeah.

"Hey did you send me this bec-" I turned to see him eyeing me up and down i sighed. "Dean can you please stop eye raping me for a minute please?"

"Gonna be hard but, you mind telling me why your carrying that and wearing..."

"Dean!" I said making himself snap his head back up.

"Huh oh my bad lost my train of thought but wearing that?"

I sighed before telling him what happened he started laughing i glared. "Oh screw you."

"Well we are alone so if you wanted to it could happen." He said before shrugging he slowly smirked.

I rolled my eye's and shook my head. "Oh you wish."

"Yes..yes i do but your willing to stay until you can get a hold of them but on one condition."

My brow raised. "Huh and what is the condition?"

"You share that fruit basket." I rolled my eyes before pausing.

"Wait you mean you didn't send this to me?" I looked over at him.

"London honestly do i look like i would send stuff like that?" Hiding brow raised i was going to protest but he had a point.

I just handed him the basket before following him in the room. I sat down on the bed i took a piece of fruit from the basket.

"Hey do you remember when we first met?" I looked over at him and started laughing.

"How could i forgot you basically almost made me do more then stomp on your foot!" I said before throwing a grape at him.

He laughed. "You were just so innocent i wanted to see if i could get you angry and ew i hate grapes."

"Your a grape! and it sure did work." I said laying back.

_**Flashback **_

_"Oh snap Jon look who it is!" Drake pointed down the hall at Talia Jon smirked. _

_"Who is she again?" He asked not looking away from her._

_"She is new i heard she is the quiet but deadly type." _

_"That's my kind of girl, Hey you!" Jon yelled _

_Talia turned around before turning back and walking away. _

_"Woah a little smart ass come on." He slapped Drake's shoulder before catching up with her._

_When he did he put his arm around her making her stop and back up shaking his hand off she glared at him._

_"Easy.. easy see if you just would have came when i called i wouldn't have to do this." He brought his face closer to hers._

_She frowned before moving away from him. "Do i know you?" _

_"Nope but you soon will." He played with a strand of her hair._

_"Please do not touch me." She slapped his hand away._

_"Woah fiesty one huh Mox?" Drake asked he nodded. _

_"Yeah she is but i can tame her she's no different from the others." He smirked but Talia said nothing. _

_"So what do i look like one of your damn play toys?" She glared. _

_"Yeah pretty much why?" Jon said shrugging. _

_Talia got in his face before smiling until she stomped on his foot hard. Mox yelled in pain before cursing Talia smiled before walking away._

_"I don't think she liked that answer." Drake said plainly. _

_Moxley just glared and shook his head. "Shutup_ _Drake."_

_Moxley hopped on one foot she was the first girl to ever have the guts to do that to him._

**_End Flashback_**

I laughed just thinking back. "You were such a pervert back then probably still is."

He shrugged and smirked a bit. "Yeah not a lot though and could you tell your bestfriends stop glaring when they see me?" I shook my head.

"Yeah sorry about that there two protective guys what can i say." I shrugged before laughing a little.

He nodded. "So when was your last relationship?" I looked at him.

"Are you curious Ambrose?" I smirked.

"Yeah a little." He shrugged.

I nodded yeah well let me see it was about a year ago we haven't talked since then." I played With the sleeve of my robe.

"How come?" I just looked down.

"Let's just say we grew apart but what about you how long has it been?" I asked he scratched his head.

"Been about two years now." I looked at him shocked.

"Wow that's a long time." I shook my head.

"Yeah but that chick was crazy with a capital C." I laughed as he told me some of the stories.

His relationship kinda sounded more funny then crazy except for a couple things. I patted his left shaking my head when he finished.

"Boy have you been put through a lot buddy ."

"Yeah you have no idea." He sighed before laying down.

I layed next to him he has really changed since i first met him. I smiled before closing my eyes i could kinda get used to this.

The next day i left early to take a shower and get ready for the gym. I noticed Katlyin and Emma have been acting weird i just ignored it for now.

We all walked to the gym the both of them glowing i raised a brow but just shook it off. We walked in some superstars were already there the guys were by the weights talking.

I was about to say hi but Emma beat me to it. "Hey Seth!" She waved getting there attention.

He waved before signaling her to come over she happily jogged over. Roman winked at Katlyin before nodding his head for her to come over.

She blushed before patting my shoulder and walking over i just scratched my head. Dean walked over he looked back at them before back at me raising a brow.

I quickly put my hands up in defense. "I don't even know, but do you know something i don't?

"No but is it mean that i just don't want to really know?" I shook my head at him.

"Nope but i'm to scared to ask but more afraid what the answer is." I shivered something was definitely up.

"There she is London Lucille Regan!" I heard Ted yelled before marching over with Cody.

They stopped in front of us Ted was tapping his foot with his arms folded over his chest. Cody just glared my brow raised.

"Uh hey guys." I said sweetly.

'Don't get cute!" Cody pointed at me my head drew back.

"Really London is this what it has come to!" Ted said still tapping his foot.

"Uh what are you talking about?" I looked at them confused.

"Why did we hear from Barrett that you were hooking yesterday in a purple robe huh?" Ted questioned.

"Also that you were giving out fruit baskets as a little bonus were did we go wrong?" Cody looked at Ted before shaking his head

"You guys are idiots seriously." I sighed leaning against the wall drinking my water.

"Was it when we told you what porn really was?" Ted asked making me do a spit take, Dean was laughing next to me.

I wiped my mouth before glaring at them. "Would you two please shutup like right now please."

"It was that wasn't it and you Shield boy let me tell you something!" Ted said getting in Deans face who quickly stopped laughing.

"What?" He said in dark tone scaring me a little bit.

"Um t-tell him Cody." Ted said backing up pushing Cody in front of him Dean just smirked.

"I will and it's that we will have this talk later and were going to call in reinforcements." They glared.

"Yeah let's go i can't even look at her right now!" Ted put his hand up before walking out dramatically.

"What is wrong wrong with them?" Dean looked at me.

"I just really don't know and who the hell is there reinforcement?" I just shrugged before shaking my head.

"Hey what are you doing later on tonight?" Dean asked.

I just shook my head. "Nothing i know of why?"

"Wanna come with me somewhere?"

"It beats sitting in the hotel room, I'll text you later." I went to go and work out i saw Barrett lifting on the treadmill.

I smirked getting an idea i got down and looked for the button to speed it up. I hit it a couple times before i heard somebody fall i laughed.

Payback i got up and walked over but Barrett was walking over to the weights wait if he didn't fall then who did. I heard grumbling before i saw Ryback getting to his feet glaring at me.

I laughed awkwardly. "Hehe um it was a honest mistake."

He gave me a colder glare. "Feed me more, feed me more, feed me more." He said mumbling before walking towards me.

"Oh snap." Was all i could say before running this is not how i wanted to spend my morning damnit.

I screamed before running out the gym. "Get back here Blondie!"

"My hair is honey blonde you sir need to know your colors!" I stopped he ran to me i started running again.

I put the chair between us trying to shake him up. "Okay hold up what if brought you something chicken?"

"No!" He yelled before kicking the chair away.

"Okay how about steak?" I put my hands up in defense.

He went to pick up the chair and growled before trying to hit me with it. "Damn man a no would have been easier gosh anger issues much." He huffred i quickly ran away.

**How was this chapter don't forget to leave me a Review please. See you Guys in the next update until next time! **

**Chapter 5 - Not a Normal Date &amp; Reinforcements **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** \- **Thanks for the Reviews guys but here is the next chapter hope you like it and leave me** **a ****Review please!**

***Chapter** **5- ****Not** **A ****Normal Date** **&amp; ****Reinforcements**

We got back in the room Aj was there on the couch she looked over and waved. "Hey where you guys been?"

"Well i was at the gym but these two have some serious explaining to do." I turned and looked over at Katlyin and Emma who was trying not to make eye contact.

"Why what did they do?" Aj walked over.

"Emma is dating Seth!" Katlyin blurted out before covering her mouth in shock. Emma looked at her wide eyed.

"Emma really!" Aj yelled

"Really remind me to never to rob a bank with you." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but London glares are really scary when she's mad." Katlyin shrugged.

"Okay cool...Katlyin is dating Roman!" Emma said in a teasing tone Katlyin smacked her arm.

Me and Aj just looked at them shaking our heads. "When the heck did this happen?"

"Eh last night we ran into them then we all went of for drinks and talked, then we danced."

I sighed. "Emma snap the hell out of it!"

She quickly shook her head. "Uh where was i?"

"Ugh anymore news you guys wanna share?" Aj asked.

"Yeah Aj how was your date with punk?" Katlyin asked.

My head snapped to Aj who quickly looked away scratching her head. "So London how was your day?"

"Don't change the subject you and Punk!?" I threw my hands in the air.

"Hey he's cute and funny not to mention good in..." She stopped when she saw us giving her looks she just coughed.

"Wait a minute where was you last night London because you weren't here?" Aj said causing them to look at me.

"Uh um i was with Dean and hey don't change this around on me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah nice try your not getting out of this one Regan what did you two do?" Katlyin said.

I just looked around before sighing. "We just talked nothing else can you three say the same?" My brow raised at them.

"Well i can!" Emma said raising her hand.

Katlyin and Aj just started whistling i shook my head we all looked at each other. We just started laughing out of no where.

"Okay no more secrets let's just get it all over with." Emma said we all agreed.

After talking for basically the whole day i put on my jeans and a blue crop top. I put my hair in a high pony tail Aj and Emma were on the couch.

Katlyin was helping me fix my shoe laces when we heard multiple loud knocks. We all looked at each other Aj got up and looked out the peephole.

She opened the door Ted and Cody came in, Ted was holding a stand and a white board. Cody had the markers we all looked confused as they sit it up.

"What in the hell are two doing now?" I walked over to them.

"Setting up for a meeting that's what so sit it down." Cody said pointing his marker at me.

"Hey are you two going out with Seth and Roman later?" I looked at Katlyin and Emma who nodded.

"Wait a minute there dating them to?" Ted asked they nodded.

"Oh my god what's next for you three drugs hooking!" Cody exclaimed.

"Actually London kind of covered that last one already." Ted shrugged i glared at him.

"That was not true and who listens to Barrett anyway." I plopped down on the couch.

Aj had left out for her date so we were stuck with these idiots. On the white board it said Shield intervention i shook my head wow.

"Wait don't you need the shield to have something like this?" Katlyin did have a point.

"Oh shutup you Shield lover!" Cody snapped she put her hands up in defense.

There was a knock it must be Dean but Cody went and opened it. Emma's eyes widen i just sighed. "You gotta be joking."

"Ladies , Emma and gentlemen i have arrived!" Brad Maddox said walking in.

"Somebody please kill me now." Emma mumbled

"I got a call saying my guys needed back up." Brad took off his tie.

"What are you gonna do Brad beat them with your tie?" I smirked he glared.

"Would that even hurt a person?" Katlyin asked laughing Brad hit her with the tie. "Ouch!" She hissed in pain.

"Well did that hurt?" Brad asked plainly.

"Um duh!" Katlyin said rubbing her arm.

"Alright then question answered anyway because of there worrying. I will be staying and traveling with you things for a while."

Brad went out in the hall bringing back his suitcases i jumped up. "Oh heck no nope i draw the line here!"

"No way were letting him stay with us not happening." Emma said standing next to me.

"Oh you three really have no choice in the matter." Cody said helping Brad.

"Oh yeah and why not?" I raised a brow Brad smirked .

"Because if you don't i could always put you in a match against Ryback or Big show?"

"Um make yourself at home Brad!" I smiled before feeling two hands upside my head.

I glared at them i didn't even notice Dean and Seth walking in looking confused. I just shook my head not even knowing what to say.

"Shield intervention?" Dean brow raised looking over at me.

"It's a long story i don't wanna talk about it can we just go?" I grabbed my bag.

"You better have her back by ten!" Cody yelled.

"Forget ten make it eight!" Ted butted in.

"But it's already eight Ted." I looked at him.

"Exactly." He nodded.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing Dean and going out the door.

"Are you seriously gonna leave us with them?" Katlyin called out.

"Yea pretty much Deuces!" I put up the sign before leaving out.

We got in the car he wouldn't tell me where we were going. But since it was his hometown i kept quiet and didn't say anything.

We pulled up to a familiar building i looked over at him. "Why here?"

"Thought it would be fun to reminisce and why not start here." He looked over at me i smiled.

"Yeah you have a point now let's go!" I said hopping out he just chuckled before getting out.

We got to the door Dean looked through his keys before putting one in and opening it. I went in first and walked around this place haven't changed at all.

CZW still looks the same as always i walked around i hopped over the small barricade. I took it all in before walking around the chairs Dean got in the ring taking off his jacket.

Looking around more i jumped back over the barricade and got on the top turn buckle. "This place still looks the same doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah i really miss this place it started it all for me, wonder would i do things different."

"Would you?" He asked I just shrugged.

"Maybe would you?" I looked over at him.

"Maybe one thing." He looked down.

"What would that be?"

"The way i treated you for a while when we first met."

I smiled before hopping down. "Eh don't be you were being yourself so i didn't truly mind. Also you were still young your voice has really changed to."

He laughed. "What was wrong with my voice?"

"Nothing just sounds different compared to now guess puberty wasn't nice?" I raised a brow he just pushed me making me laugh.

"I got a question for you though."

"What's the question Moxley?" I smirked he smiled at the old name.

He walked over and got closer to me making me back up a little i looked down. I felt my chin being lifted back up he looked down at me.

"Do i still have a chance with you?" The question caught me off gaurd.

"We will his have to see but i think you have a good chance." I looked at him he just smirked.

"Alright i get it you like taking things slow Talia i understand." i hit his chest for him using my old ring name.

We stayed a little while longer before going to an arcade it was pretty fun. But not a normal date though besides getting harassed by Ted and Cody when i came back.

It was a pretty fun day the week went by pretty fast it was the day of RAW. I was in my ring attire walking around i saw Ryback.

I waved and smiled he glared oh come on he can't still be mad. He huffed before marching in my direction my eyes widen. Then again some people can't let things go i started running and looking back.

I ran into somebody's chest they put there arms around me i jumped.

"Easy Lon it's me." i sighed out of relief before hugging Dean.

I turned to see Ryback who froze i smirked challenging him. He pointed to me before walking back away Dean looked confused.

"I mean do i honestly wanna know?" He looked down.

I shook my head. "Nah it's not important I'll handle it."

"Mhm i doubt that." He said fixing the tape on his hand.

My brow raised before putting a hand on my hips. "What you don't think i can handle Ryback on my own?"

"No." He plainly said.

"Man no faith in me huh so sad anyway see you out there." I waved walking away.

"What no good luck kiss?" He put his hands up i just turned around and looked.

"No." I smirked before walking back away.

"You still a little smart ass!" He called out making me laugh a little.

( **In The Ring** )

The shield were getting in the ring getting ready to take on Randy, Sheamus, and Big Show.

Before the ref could ring the bell light em up played in the arena. I came out to a huge pop only been here a week and i got that reaction.

I walked down the ramp slapping a couple hands i just smirked. The Shield glared as i walked around the ring and sat at the announce table.

"Looks like London is gonna join us here on commentary!" Cole said.

"Now this match can begin how are you London?" King asked.

"This should be interesting London hey!" Jbl beamed.

"Hey guys what is happening i like this chair it's a really comfortable chair." I propped my feet up.

"So what are you doing out here?" Cole asked.

The match started i just smirked before looking over at Cole. I saw Seth take control real quick of Randy before tagging Roman in.

"Why Cole what am i not welcomed? Is your announce table to good for people like me?" I questioned.

"Yeah Cole are you trying to insult London?" Jbl asked.

"What no no i was just asking not to be rude were happy your out here!" Cole stammered.

I just laughed before nodding and looking at the match.

"London i am kinda curious what are you doing out here though?" Jbl asked.

"Hmm oh i just came to observe this wonderful match!" I said happily.

"London what are you up to?" Jbl asked raising a brow.

"What oh nothing unlike those bastards i can sit out here and watch, unless someone starts first." I shrugged.

Just as i said that Dean got off the ropes and came near me he slapped my feet off the table. He walked back over and got a clothesline from Sheamus.

"Haha now that is funny but since he started it I'll end it bye boys!" I waved before taking off my headset.

Roman was busy with Randy and Dean was still recovering from the clothesline. I looked and saw big show was about to get a curb stomp i quicklu grabbed his foot.

The ref didn't see it Seth slowly turned and yelled at me. I backed up he went to the top rope i slammed my foot on the step behind him.

He turned around. "Get out of here!"

"Make me Rollins!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He jumped down i got on the apron and glared. "Knockout!" I yelled and jumped down.

Seth turned around into an K-O punch from Big Show. Who covered him and got the pin i smiled before walking away.

I saw Dean was on his knees about to get up i stopped. I quickly spun around giving him a spinning heel kick to the face. The crowd oohed i just smirked and shrugged before kneeling down Next to him.

"Nobody screws with London you hear me! nobody and this is just the beginning." I yelled before standing up walking away my theme hit as i walked up the ramp.

I smiled before heading to the back i grabbed my water. I saw a worker jog over to me he stop to catch his breath.

"Excuse me London somebody wants to see you." He said i just nodded signaling him to bring the person over.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my quite Talia what a good performance out there." I heard somebody clap my head snapped up.

I know that voice my eyes widen before i backed up a little almost falling back. He took a step closer to me taking off his shades looking at me.

"Did you miss me beautiful?" He bit his lip smirking and held his arms out.

"Sami...

**How was this Chapter leave a Review. If anybody wondering who Sami Callihan is he was in CZW with Jon Moxley. They have some great promo's together check them out.**

**Chapter 6 - Don't Trust Him **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews and everything guys keep them coming. Sorry for the late update been working on another story but i won't be forgetting about this one.**

***Chapter 6 - Don't Trust Him **

"S-Sami what are you doing here?" I kept my distance as much as i could.

"What can't i come visit my Talia?" He walked a little closer.

"No you can't why are you here?" I glared.

"Woah when did you get such a mouth on you?"

I was about to walk away but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back to him. I struggled in his grip before glaring at him he smirked.

"Look at you got even more beautiful after one year, i just wanna talk okay Talia?"

"No i don't wanna talk to you and don't call me that!" I hissed before pushing him back.

He glared until i saw him smile a little bit and look behind me what the heck is that look for.

"Wait a minute is that Sami!" I turned around to see Dean coming to us with the guys.

"Hey Moxley or should i say Dean Ambrose now how you been man." They gave each other a small bro hug and started talking.

Though he was talking to Dean out the corner of his eye he would look at me and smirk. I clenched my fist together until i felt a hand on my back i turned to see Seth.

"You alright Lon?" He looked concerned i nodded before smiling.

"Yeah i'm okay Seth." I looked back away i know he could tell i was lying.

Dean walked over to me and lifted my chin up i gave him a small smile before looking back down.

"What's wrong?" I just shook my head.

"Woah did i miss something since when were you to good friends?" Sami looked between me and Dean.

"I always had a thing for her why do you think i always picked on her." Dean put his arm around me.

"Is that so now i guess i learn new things everyday huh Talia." He smirked at me but it wasn't a normal one it was a scary one i jumped a little.

"Go to hell Calihan." I mumbled.

"What did you say London?" Dean looked down.

"Nothing um i gotta go find Cody and Ted I'll catch up with you later." I gave him a quick hug before walking away.

"See you later Talia!" Sami called out i just ignored him and kept walking.

I walked around and saw Ted and Cody by catering talking i walked over to them.

"Hey Lon-" I cut Ted off hugging him. "What's wrong alright who ass is getting kicked? Cody get the hammers."

"It's okay you two but Sami is here." I said plainly.

It got quiet for a little bit. "Oh hell-no Cody forget the hammers get the bail money! Ima kick his ass where is he?" Ted started yelling i sighed.

"Ted calm down he isn't worth it." Cody said.

I nodded before pulling away. "Cody's right i just needed a hug that's all."

"I don't really like him but are you gonna tell Shield boy what happened between y-

"No."

"But Lon- "

"No."

"Londo- "

"I said no not gonna happen."

"You have to what if they start hanging out again London?" Ted folded his arms.

I sighed not thinking about that. "I'll think of something let's go find the girls okay?"

"Okay but don't tell anyone i meant it pinky swear." I held my two pinky's out they sighed before swearing.

We got back to the hotel later i didn't answer any of Dean's calls or text. He told me he was out with Sami and the guys and the last thing i wanted was to be around him.

My phone vibrated again this time Seth name popped up. I sighed before picking it up and unlocking it he had sent me a text.

_Seth - Hey were back at the hotel Dean wants to see you! _

_Me - Okay what room are you guys in? _

_Seth - Room 901 _

I put on my slippers and sweat pants before walking out. I got on the elevator Cody and Ted were already on there i smiled.

"Hey were you two going?" I stood in-between them.

"Nothing going to get Maddox and have a meeting about how to take down Calihan." Ted shrugged.

"Really a meeting guys?" I raised a brow.

"Yes a meeting don't tell me you forgive him after what he did?" Cody looked at me.

"No i couldn't i just hope he doesn't stay long the quicker he leaves the more i will be at ease." I sighed.

"Well no matter what we got your back even if you do like that crazy lunatic Ambrose." Ted patted my shoulder.

I playfully rolled my eyes before shaking my head. I waved bye to them before getting off and walking to the guys room.

"London!" A voice called i turned around to see Emma.

"Hey Emma were have you been?" We started walking.

"Ditching Brad Katlyin is out with Roman Aj is with Punk, and i'm going to see Seth how about you?"

"Going to see Dean i been pretty much ignoring him after his match." I looked down.

"Why did something bad happen?" Emma looked at me.

"Remember Sami Calihan?"

"Sami Calhinan he was in the Indies with you right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah well he did this." I stopped and pulled my hair out the way. I heard Emma gasp at the small medium sized scar in the back of my head.

"How did, wait did he do that to you?" She looked up.

I look down and nodded letting my hair fall back down over the mark. "I dated Sami a year ago at first it was fun but then...

_Flashback _

_I was talking backstage with Drake Younger laughing Sami walked over he looked mad._

_"Hey Calihan!" Drake greeted. _

_Sami pushed him out the way and took my hand dragging me down the hall._

_"Sorry Drake I'll text you okay!" I called out he nodded but looked back a little concerned. _

_We went in a Room he slammed the door i jumped a little. Sami started pacing but not taking his glare off me._

_"Are you okay..hey talk to me Sami?" I stepped in front of him._

_"You and Drake bestfriends now?" He looked up._

_"No..no we were just talking about old times when Moxley used to be here." His look was really scaring me. _

_"Moxley huh do i need to remind you how they treated you before you met me?" _

_"Yeah bu-" _

_"And do i need to remind you that i was there when you had no one did you forget about that!" He yelled grabbing my wrist his grip was to tight. _

_"S-Sami your hurting me!" I cried out trying to get away._

_"Shutup! You know what your so damn pathetic i'm pretty sure that's why your parents left you like your nothing." _

_I slapped him hard across the face before backing up he kept his head to the side before slowly turning. I backed up and went to run out the door i got halfway near it before a flower vase shattered against the wall making me duck._

_I felt him yank me up by my hair i tried kicking him off he just glared before slowly smirking. _

_"What you think your gonna leave me..sorry Talia that can't happen you need me."_

_"Sami please let go i'm sorry okay." I wiped my tears this wasn't the Sami i knew he promised he wouldn't hurt me again. _

_I felt a hard punch in my stomach my ribs were already injured after my match with Heather. I coughed trying to catch my breath it hurt like hell._

_He threw me down hard on the ground i felt a sharp pain in my head. He just scoffed before walking out and slamming the door i felt blood coming down my face._

_I tried sitting up but couldn't, i felt the back of my head and felt liquid i looked at my palm. I saw it was all covered in blood i was slowly fading in and out. I felt a stinging sensation in my head i heard the door open i tried looking up._

_"Oh my god Talia are you alright can you hear me!" It sounded familiar. _

_"D-Drake." It came out quiet but he still heard me._

_"Hold on alright just stay with me don't close your eyes on me Tal." He shook me a bit. _

_I slowly nodded and held on to his shirt the best i could this wasn't the Sami i met. If i make it through this i will never forgive for this and never want to see him again._

_End Flashback _

Emma hugged me i just sighed before hugging her back. "It's gonna be okay but hey you got Dean now and i doubt he will let him hurt you."

I nodded. "Yeah just one problem i haven't told him about it yet."

"You have to no say in how he will react but if you wanna feel better you have to tell him."

"Yeah your right besides it's Sami i hate not Dean now let's go." We walked down the hall.

I heard laughing inside i just looked at Emma who nodded. I sighed before knocking on the door a couple times.

Seth opened it. "Ooh look who it is Dean it's for you!"

I shook my head Seth smelled like a damm bar. Emma shook her head before following me in she looked at Seth.

"Seth are you drunk?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Depends will you be mad if i say yeah?" He chuckled a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes come on so we can get you a little sober." She sighed before dragging him in the kitchen.

I walked in to see Dean and Sami laughing on the couch. I groaned before about to walk back out i should have been quicker though.

"Hey there you are were you been at Lon?" Dean said getting up walking over to me.

"Hey can i talk to you alone without him." I looked over at Sami who was just smirking like he was up to something.

"Yea as soon as you answer why you been ignoring me half the night?" Dean looked at me.

"Um i just been busy with Ted and Cody that's all." I smiled.

"You know i can tell your lying right?" He put his hands in his pocket.

"It's not important right now can we just talk for a second?"

He sighed but nodded. "Yeah come on."

We went in his room he closed the door and gave me a look. I could tell he was a little bit drunk but mostly upset i shouldn't have ignored him.

"Look i'm sorry okay i just needed to be by myself for a little bit."

"Hmm sure." He sat down on the bed.

"Are you mad?"

"Nope just mad you didn't tell me." He shrugged.

I was confused. "Tell you what?"

"That you and Sami uses to date why didn't you just tell me." He looked up.

"W-who told you that?"

"Sami did he said since he's coming to wwe he wanted to clear the air between you two. You used to date Sami and you couldn't tell me that what's up with that?"

"It wasn't something you needed to know at the time." I looked down i could tell he was hurt but he didn't let me explain my side yet.

"London, i like you always did but if you can't trust me or tell me anything why are even trying to make something?"

I looked up at him. "Dean you gotta hear my side at least when your sober alright?'

"I can assure you that i'm sober and well aware of what am i saying." He stood up.

I started to think what exactly did Sami tell him i like Dean way to much i didn't mean to hurt him. What i did was wrong but he just has to know what happened and he will understand.

"Dean just listen to me for a second-wait he's coming to wwe?" I just realized what he said.

"Yeah he starts next week why do you care?" Dean's brow raised.

"I don't, listen to me don't trust him or listen to what he says okay." I walked over to him.

"Do you even trust me?" He held my hand.

I sighed and hugged him. "Of course i do it's just some things i couldn't tell you so soon okay?"

"Yeah i get it listen um why don't we just take a little break until Raw next week we will talk then." He broke the hug.

Sami has only been here a day and he's already messing with me and Dean. I looked up at him he looked hurt but not as hurt as me i don't wanna break from him.

"Dean please i jus-" He cut me off by rubbing the side of my head.

He just kissed my forehead before walking out i didn't know i was crying until i felt a tear on my hand.

I wiped my face and walked out everybody's eyes were on me but Dean didn't even pay me any attention. He glanced at me out the corner of his eye but just got up and went on the balcony.

I started to cry a little more Emma saw my tears falling even Seth looked concerned i just ran out not knowing what to say. I don't know why but it hurt so much just thinking Dean wouldn't talk to me again.

I ran and knocked on Brad Maddox door he opened it and was about to say something. But when he saw i was crying he just let me in Cody and Ted were talking until they saw me.

"Can i stay with you guys tonight please?" I started crying harder Ted got up and looked down at me.

"Come here." He held is arms out.

I just hugged him and cried in his shoulder he rubbed my back. I guess me being happy never last long he may never talk to me again.

I felt Cody soon join the hug i guess if i don't have anybody else i got them but i'm okay with that.

"Aww you guys!" Brad said in high pitched voice before joining the hug.

**Think Dean should have just let her explain? But see you guys in the next chapter leave me a Review of what you thought. The next chapter will be a little long but more drama also.**

**Chapter 7 - Another Ex Arrives **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks for the Reviews working on another story so i won't update until next week. But hope you guys like chapter 7 leave me a Review! **

***Chapter 7 - Another Ex? **

I did my best to avoid Dean the past week it was good that i didn't have to be at the Smackdown tappings. Cody and Ted had live shows to do but we would meet back up Wednesday and do something.

"Hey Babygirl you alright?" I looked up to see Roman and Katlyin.

"Hey guys and been better." I shrugged.

"He is such a jerk man he didn't even here you out i should stomp a mudhole in him." Katlyin said tapping her foot to calm down.

"Easy there girl but besides i should have told him it is my fault in a way." I smiled a little.

Roman put a hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to put on the fake smile for us we know."

I just nodded they knew since Emma pretty much told them. Katlyin shook her head.

"Yeah just wait until Aj finds ou-"

"Where is he!" We heard a voice yelled making us turned around.

Aj was charging to us at full speed with Emma, Punk, and Seth right behind her. I sighed Aj might be small but she is hard to hold back.

"Aj calm down i'm fine." I said sighing she stopped and looked.

"Fine oh please he didn't even let you explain and where's that Sami guy he's gonna get it to." She looked around.

"It's okay were gonna talk today hopefully and maybe he will hear me out." I put a hand on her shoulder she sighed but nodded and calmed down.

Katlyin smiled but it dropped when she saw something she tapped me. "Uh London you might wanna turn around."

I turned around to see Dean but who he had with him made my heart break a little. He was talking to Hunter with his arm around Hellena Heavenly what is she doing here.

Did he call her here is this supposed to be payback for what i did. Everybody looked at me i just nodded and smiled trying not to cry.

"London-" Aj started to say.

"I'm fine got a segment to do i will catch up with you guys later k?" I patted Her shoulder and walked away.

I went in the divas lockeroom and changed i was fixing my pony tail when somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Hellena she was smiling i frowned and turned away.

"Hey London long time no see right?" She smiled.

"Yeah long time what are you doing here?" I said getting straight to the point.

"Oh nothing wanted to saying hi to you is all i came here with Dean." She smirked at the last part she said that part for a reason.

My fist clenched together but i calmed down. "That's nice you two met up?"

"Yeah he was in the same town i was in friday and we been talking ever since. He even introduced me to Hunter so you might be looking at a new diva."

"That's nice." I said plainly.

"I heard you and Dean had something going on what happened?" She put a hand over her chest trying to sound concerned.

She was getting an enjoyment out of this i swear the old me would have been knocked her out.

"It's nothing are you done?" I glared.

"Yeah for now but since it was nothing i guess this is a good chance to get him back right?" She winked before walking out.

I sighed and just made my way to the gorilla position for my cue. Natalya was walking down the ramp the worker gave me my cue i nodded.

**In The Ring **

I ran out and ambushed Natalya making her fall down the ramp i picked her up and threw her in the barricade.

I went over and started stomping her a couple times before picking her up. She tried fighting back i pushed her she went head first into the ring post.

The crowd oohed i smirked before picking her up dragging her over by the announce table. I laughed before hitting her with a DDT on the floor i took a mic before getting up on the table.

"Oh Shield get your asses out here right damn now it's time we put a end to this! Or are you to afraid to fight a girl is that it?"

_Sierra, Hotel India Echo Lima Delta...Shield _

The crowd gave them a mixed reaction as they walked down Dean was in front. I glared i had to control myself because i was 2 seconds away from attacking him.

He had a mic and jumped over the barricade Roman and Seth right behind him. He smirked at me i should slap that look off his face.

"You know what London your right it is time we put an end to our London problem." He pointed at me.

"Your London problem oh screw you!" I yelled at him.

"Easy there wildcat we will give you a choice you can come over here and shake our hands and we call a truce." Seth said.

"Or we come over there and triple power bomb your little but through that announce table. Your call but either one you choose will make me happy." Dean shrugged.

The crowd chanted No! i frowned and nodded before jumping down. I walked and got in the ring signaling for them to come in.

They nodded before getting in and standing in the middle i sighed before standing infront of him. He put his hand out i looked at the crowd that was still chanting No i looked back up at him.

Him and Hellena again you have got to joking i see how much i meant to him now. I thought he changed but i guess i was wrong about that.

I went to shake his hand but instead gave him two middle fingers with a straight face. The crowd was cheering like crazy all three of them looked at me shocked.

I quickly low blowed Dean and slid out the ring and jumped over the barricade running up to the crowd. Dean was on the mat cursing and banging on it my theme hit i smirked.

I put my fist in the air the crowd cheered giving me pats on the back. I walked to the back Stephanie and Hunter were waiting for me i knew i would get in trouble.

"London that was not in the script." Hunter said sternly i nodded and looked down.

"But we agree that it should have been because they loved it!" Stephanie said excited.

I sighed in relief after i talked to them They decided to only script me on certain things. I was happy mostly because he had that one coming.

I walked down the hall to see Hellena smiling she was helping Dean she kissed his cheek. I walked away trying to forget i saw that i guess he will come and find me later.

The Bella's came in while i was putting on my shirt they smiled.

"Hey London!" They said in unison.

"Hey you two." I finished tying my shoe.

"What are you doing after the show?" Brie asked.

"Going to talk to Dean if i can find him." I shrugged.

They looked at each other. "Um that's gonna be kinda hard." Brie said a little un easy.

I raised a brow at them. "Why do You say that?"

Brie didn't answer. "Because he just left the arena with some blonde." Nikki said.

"Nicole!" Brie smacked her arm.

"What she has a right to know just saying." Nikki rubbed her arm.

I guess he took her back i smiled before nodding. "Okay i guess i will go back to the hotel."

"Oh no you won't come out with me and Brie!" Nikki said happily.

"Um i don't know." I shook my head.

"Nonsense it will be fun it's just a club that means drinks and dancing just this once please?" Nikki put her hands together.

I sighed i do need a break and who could it hurt. "I'm regret this but okay let's go."

"Yes- wait you can't wear that to a club." She pointed at my clothes.

"But i don't have anything else this is pretty last minute you know." I looked at her.

"Don't worry we are way ahead of that." Nikki pulled out a dress and Brie pulled out her make up bag i sighed what did i just agree to.

Nikki put on my makeup and Brie straightened my hair. Nikki gave me a little short blue dress and some black heels it was pretty but not my style.

We got to the club a couple more superstars and divas were there. Brad was in the Vip with them talking to some girl i sat next to him.

"It's okay because i'm not single anyway isn't that right London." He put his arm around me.

"Say what now?" I looked at him.

The girl scoffed and got up and left out the Vip area.

"Yeah i didn't want you anyway!" Brad called out.

I slapped his arm off me. "What is wrong with you?"

"She had got to be a lesbian because my charm didn't work on her." Brad said thinking.

"Uh huh yeah because that never fails Brad." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know right i'm still in shock!" Brad shook his head.

I rolled my eyes that boy needs help i saw him look over at me with his brow raised. I looked at him confused before raising a brow back at him.

"Why are you looking me like that?"

"Why do you have all that makeup on you don't need it." He shrugged.

"Aw Brad are you trying to give me a compliment?" I nudged him.

He scoffed. "No i'm just saying you don't need it because you already look like a clown without it."

I just laughed before shaking my head he soon left when he saw a girl walk pass. I saw three trays of shots were brought over i looked at Nikki.

"What come on London live a little." Brie handed me one.

I shrugged before taking one before i knew it we were taking ones back to back. Brie was far to gone she fell over a chair and everything.

Me and Nikki were making fun of people we ordered two more trays. The more i thought about Hellena and Dean the more shots i took.

"Brie mode!" Brie yelled i started laughing.

"Ooh London we should order another tray!" Nikki said.

I nodded. "Yup that is a fantastic idea Nikki lets go!"

We got up but i stumbled and had to use Nikki for balance we got to the bar. Brad was there with some girl again she just walked away i started laughing.

"Dang Maddox shot down twice in one night that is sad man." I giggled.

"Burn!" Nikki called out i just laughed.

I went to pick up the drink but Brad pulled me back. I stumbled a little bit but caught my balance.

"What the hell Brad?" I pulled my dress down a bit.

"You already smell like two bars i think you had enough London, besides somebody else is here." Brad pointed to the bar.

It was Sami he was with some other guy i glared he spotted me i turned away. I stumbled a bit hope no one saw that i looked back at Brad.

"Who cares if he is here i'm still gonna have fun bye Brad come on Nikki!" I went to go he pulled me back.

"Look i know what happened with you and Dean but drinking isn't gonna solve it." Brad said.

"Yeah yeah thanks for the advice bye Maddox!" I grabbed the drink and Nikki and walked away.

**Emma's POV **

"I'm really worried she would have been back at the hotel by now." I sighed sitting next to Seth.

"Did anybody see her after the show?" Katlyin asked i just shrugged.

"Ugh man London her phone went to voicemail again." Aj said throwing her hands up.

"Guys i'm pretty sure she's fine she's not weak or helpless right now." Seth said.

"No but she is vulnerable right now so she might as well be helpless." I said the girls agreed.

Seth pulled out his phone and dialed a number i looked at him confused.

"Who are you calling?"

"Somebody that knows her better then we do." Seth got up and took the call outside.

**Back To London's POV **

I went back to the Bar since Nikki forgot her purse i picked it up. I felt a hand on my shoulder i quickly turned around to see Sami.

I glared before pushing him back away from me. "What do you want?"

"Woah what are you so mad for all i did was tell your little boyfriend the truth sweetheart. Besides he wouldn't have kept you long anyway look who he is already with."

I looked down he probably was right it hurt just thinking about it. "So what we done here buddy?"

"Wow you really wasted over there you won't me to tell you something about yourself?" He eyed me up and down.

"What?" I uses the stool to keep my balance.

"Your so damaged it's sad now come on so i can take you back to the hotel." He went to reach for me i flinched and moved almost falling.

"No i'm not going anywhere with you!" I snapped at him.

"You can come willingly or i will drag you it's all up to you Talia." He shrugged.

I wiped my tears i just wanted Dean that's all. "No Sami i'm staying here."

"Why oh what you think Moxley is gonna come for you i doubt that one Babe. He's probably with Hellena or maybe still mad because some of the things i told him. Funny because half of that crap wasn't even true but he believed it."

"Why did you do it then!"

"Because he had something that belonged to me that's why now let's go!" He reached for me i was still shocked so i wasn't able to move.

I just closed my eyes waiting for him to touch me but i didn't feel anything. I slowly opened my eyes, they widen when i saw somebody in front of me.

"D-Dean?"

He looked back and saw what i had on and sighed before looking back at Sami. Who eyes were beyond wide i held back my tears he actually came here for me.

"Hey Mox what are you do-"

"Cut the crap Calihan i already know and will have our time trust me."He glared before turning back to me shaking his head.

"How did you know i was here?" I looked up at him.

"Seth called me , we will talk later come on." He picked me up bridal style i just put my arms around him and layed on his shoulder.

"Mox man you got it all wrong seriously i was just gonna take her back and-"

"And what hit her again? Nah i got it from here Calihan but when you were talking you did say something right. I have something that used to belong to you now she's mine period end of story."

Sami didn't say anything Dean took me outside and put me in the car before getting in. He didn't say anything at all i took off my heels and layed back i looked up at him he was to calm.

He knows everything Seth must have told him what happened. We got back to the hotel i got out and stumbled a bit Dean picked me back up with just one arm.

He got his bag out the trunk i thought he was at the hotel already i was confused. We got in the room he put me down and took off his jacket i stumbled in the bathroom.

I looked at my face i felt somebody turn me around and put me up on the sink Dean had my make up bag. He took out a couple make up removing sponges and started taking it off.

"You don't need all this crap on your face London your beautiful without it." He continued to take it off.

"Where's Hellena?" I looked at him.

"How should i know she kirked out like a little girl and went somewhere. When i went to find you come to find out you were gone already and with The Bella's of all people." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"No I'm sorry i should have stayed and let you talk and listened guess i was afraid of loosing you to somebody. Here get changed and we will talk more okay?"

I nodded he walked out and closed the door i put on the sweatpants and t shirt before coming out. Dean was laying on bed he saw me and sat up and patted the spot next to him.

I got on the bed and pulled my legs to my chest i felt his hands in my hair. He held it up i guess he was looking at the scar he sighed before letting my hair fall back down.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

I drunk the water on the stand before putting it down and slowly looking at him.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't give me a chance to then you wanted a break. Then you brought Hellena here and i saw you with her and she said she was gonna get you back."

"That is not happening London." He said plainly.

"Then why did you bring her here?"

"I'm sorry you gotta give me a break i don't know how to handle this stuff. I used to and that was two years ago i just needed to think for a while."

"Is that why you brought Hellena with you?" I looked away.

"No i ran into her yesterday and just invited her to the show she wanted me back but i told her i'm with someone, I swear." He put his hands up.

I just sighed before nodding i rubbed my eyes. "I'm really tired Dean."

"Come here." He layed down i just layed on his chest.

"Can we talk more in the morning?" I looked up he nodded.

"Yeah we will just don't become another Bella on me again." I giggled and nodded.

**Working on another story that's why i made this a little longer but see everybody next week.**

**Chapter 8 - The Text/The Plan **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'M BACK! &amp; I'm sorry guys that this update took so long wasn't really feeling good. Also having a stomach virus is not pretty at all. But i'm better now and ready to write again but here is chapter 8.**

***Chapter** **8** \- **The Text/The Plan**

I turned over in the bed and slowly opened my eyes. I saw Dean next to me sleep on his stomach i smiled.

He really has changed a lot i don't really know why. But the thought of him and Hellena again made me so mad. I do like him but maybe it's more then that.

I played with his hair a little bit remembering when his hair was long. His eyes opened a little bit looking at me.

"Sorry did i wake you up?" I drew my hand back a little.

"Nah i was half awake anyway." He grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I smiled at him. "You wanna come to the gym with me?"

"Really me, wow i would love to." I put a hand over my heart.

"Smart ass come on." He said ruffling my hair getting up.

I fixed my sport's bra and put my hair in a messy bun. I was going to the gym with Dean even though were stills not done talking about yesterday.

"Are you ready?" I asked coming out Dean had his bag and dressed already by the door.

"Been ready why females take so long to get ready for the gym i may never know." Dean shook his head.

"Oh hush." I yanked his hat off walking out.

When we got to the gym of course i was immediately fussed out by the girls. Okay mostly April seriously the girl could fuss at you till the sun comes up. I went over to were Dean was lifting weights he put it down when he saw me.

"Hey beautiful you alright?" He put a hand on my head.

"Yeah i'm fine can i try lifting it." I pointed at the weight Dean gave me a look. "What's that look for?"

"You want to lift that weight right there." He pointed to it.

"Yeah what's the problem?"

"London you can not lift that weight." He laughed.

"I can so! What because i'm a girl you don't think i can lift it because i'm a girl?" I put my hand on my hips.

"It's not that you were never good at lifting weights you know that."

"Ha watch me and step aside Ambrose." He chuckled and just moved.

I bent down and went to pull it i was giving it my all i think i actually got it off the ground. I heard Dean laughing i turned around and glared.

"What's funny i'm getting somewhere."

"London, it haven't even moved from off the ground." He looked down.

I just let go and pouted. "Three more minutes and i would have had it."

Dean just laughed and nodded before putting his hands on my hips pulling me to him. Last night he came for me then again he is the only guy to ever do that i jumped to conclusion to fast.

"Dean i'm sorry." I looked down.

"For what Lon?"

"For jumping to conclusion about you and Hellena. But seeing you to like that at Raw i guess it made me a little jealous."

"A little?" His brow raised.

"Okay a lot but just thank you for coming for me."

"I'll always come for you no matter how much you make me mad." He kissed my forehead and then my nose making me giggle.

"Alright come on help me lift this." Dean rolled his playfully before helping. "Wait i think i got it now - Ah!"

When he lifted the weight and gave it to me i fell to the side. Dean started cracking up i let it go.

"N-need some help?" Dean as asked looking down trying not to laugh.

"Yes please." He helped me up i glared before laughing to.

**SmackDown** ( **2 ****Hours Before Tapping Starts** )

The arena and ring was set up i was sitting all the way up top until the guys came over.

"Why do i have to do this again?" I stood up.

"Because you have to learn our entrance when you become a heel sweetheart." Seth patted my shoulder.

"Ugh no way i don't want people touching my butt or my boobs. Why don't you put a sign on me that says 'Cop free feels'." I looked at them.

"Don't worry London i will protect you besides i will be in front and roman will be in the back of you." Dean said walking down pulling me with him.

"Fine or i could come in like Shawn Michael's did with that zip line!" I exclaimed they all looked at me i just cleared my throat. "But this works to."

We walked down when we got to the barricade they jumped over with ease. I wasn't that short but it was still a little jump for me.

"Uh a little help?"

"Come on you can do it yourself just just jump over." Roman said looking back.

I went over but got a little stuck i backed up and then took a run but only went halfway over. There was only one way i was gonna get out of this i pouted and looked up at them.

"Help?" I gave them the puppy dog eyes.

Roman quickly looked away Seth covered his eyes with his hands. Dean folded his arms over his chest shaking his head.

"Come on kid." He picked me up and pulled me over.

"You know she could have just used the chair to help her." Seth shrugged.

"What!?" I yelled. "And you choose now to tell me Rollins!"

"Yeah funny right." Seth smirked but eyes widen when i charged after him. "I'm sorry jeez your so violent then again your friends with him." Seth stopped and looked at Dean before running again.

"Get back here!" I yelled chasing after him.

**Smackdown** ( **On Screen** )

The Shield were calling out London. Her theme hit as she walked out smiling.

"Hey boy's how are you feeling? Mostly you Dean." She smirked stopping at the edge of the ramp.

"You know what i'm tired this and mostly you! The game stop here you little British midget." Dean spat.

The crowd oohed London made a fake shocked face. She put a hand over her chest looking around.

"So i can tell were not all over what happened on Raw. But if i can just say that i'm sorry for not kicking harder!" London yelled making the crowd cheer in agreement.

London slid in the ring looking at them smirking. Dean whispered something to Seth then to Roman. They both smirked looking back at London her brow slowly raised.

"You know London you act just like a kid and what does every kid get when they do something bad?"

"Ooh i know a punching bag named Dean." London said smirking.

"Nope." Dean got closer to her face. "They get punished. But let me show people the right way to discipline a London."

"Oh please i'm out of here if your going to keep referring to me as a child."

London backed up but quickly stopped when she felt a chest behind her. She quickly felt the person earning a laugh the crowd. She turned to see Roman both hands holding his vest.

"Um Heyyyy." London waved smiling nervously.

Roman smirked before slowly pointing a finger behind her. She was confused until she felt Dean grab her from behind.

He lifted her up before getting down on one knee with London thrown over one. She was kicking and screaming.

"What in the hell do you think your doing! Get your filthy hands off me right now!" She screamed.

"Ladies and gentleman this is how you properly discipline a London." Dean smirked dropping the mic. "You ready for this sweetheart."

"Don't you dare! I know what your thinking and it's not right! Forget that nothing you think is right!" London started spazzing out.

Dean just smirked before slapping her butt hard repeatedly and fast. The crowd was going crazy but loving it to.

Dean gave her at least twenty snacks total London was not happy at all. He stopped for at least five seconds before giving her one last hard smack to her butt letting her go.

London rolled out of the ring holding her stinging butt glaring at The Shield.

"This is not-over you hear me no one embarrasses me like that! Nobody you are a dead man walking you hear me!" London yelled pointing at Dean holding her butt. "Damn this stings!" London yelled rubbing her but.

**Backstage**

"Um London, London could we get a quick word from you!" Tom said catching up with her.

London was pacing back and forth talking on the phone. She looked before holding up a finger. She told the person on the phone before snapping her head to Tom.

"What is it what do you want Tom huh what!"

"Um Dean Am-"

"Dean Ambrose you know what remember that name Tom yup. You wanna know why because it's gonna be engraved on his tombstone!"

"I mean he embarrassed you out there." Tom said.

London slowly turned her head to him. "Tom if you value your face then please shutup. He doesn't know what embarrassment because next week, next week i will show him embarrassing. So believe that!"

London walked away Tom just looked confused. "Um- I" London walked back.

"And yeah i did just say that!" She walked back away.

**Off-Screen**

I was on my phone before i heard somebody clear there throat. I spun around to see Sami i quickly backed up.

"I just wanna talk alright." He put his hands up.

"Bullcrap what do you want!" I hissed at him.

"I just want you alright-"

I shook my head about to run he quickly grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Get off me Sami!" I tried pulling my arm away.

"Stop London okay i'm trying to tell you something just listen. Dean is not the guy for you alright he is just gonna play you."

"He's different-"

"Different? Oh please London even your not that naive. He is still the same just like in the indies once he gets what he wants he will leave. Look at what happened with Hellena i'm trying to look out for you."

I just looked down before shaking my head. I snatched my arm away and glared at him.

"Now you wanna look out for me Sami why? Now that i'm happy and have people that care about me here you come. You hurt me people told me stay away but i didn't maybe because i loved you to much."

"Lond-" Sami reached his hand out for me.

"D-don't! Sami just leave me alone please." I didn't even know i was crying until i saw tears fall on my palm.

I walked away trying not to think about it i just wanted to be alone. Does he hate to see me happy or something not thinking i ran into somebody's chest.

"Woah London-" Dean wrapped his arm around my waist i lifted my head up his smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"I ran into Sami-"

"Where the hell is he!" Dean started looking around.

"Please don't okay can we just go." I put my hands on his chest trying to calm him down.

"Seth take her back to the locker room. I will be there in a minute." Dean moved me to the side walking away Roman quickly followed him to calm him down.

"Dean wait!" I went to go Seth put a hand on my shoulder.

"It wouldn't help if you were there if he does find him." Seth gave me a look.

I nodded we walked back to the locker room i sat down on the couch. I rubbed my wrist that still was a little sore.

"Here you can use this." Seth gave me a small hot rag.

"Thanks." I smiled taking it wrapping it around my wrist.

"Don't worry Roman will calm hot head Ambrose down." Seth smiled a bit.

"Yeah your right." I nodded.

Dean walked back in arguing with Roman i stood up. He stopped when he saw me Seth and Roman nodded at each other.

"Hey were gonna go to catering." Seth patted his shoulder walking out with Roman.

I looked over at Dean. "You didn't did you?"

"No i couldn't find him...lucky little bastard." Dean took off his vest showing his chest. I nodded looking down he grabbed my hand pulling me to him. "What did he say to you?"

I wanted to tell him but what was the point Dean has changed to me. I won't let Sami get in my head like that not this time.

"It's not important trust me." I put a hand on his cheek.

"You know you can tell me right?"

"I know but it's nothing to worry about and if i let him get in my head he wins." I shrugged.

Dean nodded and put his hand over mine taking it off. "You have some small hands."

"And you have a big head!" I teased.

"What did you say?" As he said that Seth walked back in.

"I said Seth has a big head!"

"Hey what did i do?" Seth looked over at us.

I just laughed throwing my arms around Deans neck. Dean smirked shaking his head.

"Weirdo."

"But i'm a cute weirdo." I batted my eye lashes Dean rolled his eyes before palming my face.

**The Next Day **

"London Dean texted you!" Aj called out.

"Ooh let me text him back for her!" Katlyin said grabbing the phone.

"What are you doing Katlyin?" Emma asked sitting next to her.

Katlyin started texting and snickering. "I'm gonna play a little joke. I'm gonna pretend text Dean i love you i wanna see London reaction."

"That is cruel but sounds fun." Aj put a piece of licorice in her mouth.

"Right how's this?" Katlyin showed them the phone.

Aj and Emma eyes widen, Aj licorice fell out her mouth when her jaw dropped. Katlyin looked at them confused.

"Katlyin!" They both yelled.

"What? What did i do!" Katlyin jumped.

"You pressed send you genius!" Emma exclaimed.

Katlyin quickly looked at phone. "Uh-oh."

**London's POV **

"You pressed send to what?" I asked coming out of the room all of them looked nervous. I raised a brow looking confused.

"If i show you this promise not to freak out?" Katlyin nervously asked holding my phone to her chest.

"Okay i promise." I shrugged she slowly gave me the phone i read it over my eyes shot up. I glared at Katlyin.

"Remember...you promised not to.. Ahhh!"

Katlyin yelled as i tackled her pinning her to the floor.

"Why didn't you stop it!" I yelled

"It was to late!"

"Why didn't you stop it!"

"It was to late!"

"Why didn't you stop it!"

"It was to late!"

"Why didn't you stop it!"

"It was to late!"

"London calm down it still says unseen!" Emma called out.

"So?" I asked still pinning Katlyin down.

"So he said he was going to the gym that means. All we have to do is go in his room erase it and problem solved." Aj said getting up.

"That might actually work." I got up.

We all walked out Emma stopped us. "Wait what if somebody sees us going up there and tell them?"

"Damnit i didn't think about that." We all started thinking i looked over at the maid cart. I smirked and nodded. "I think there's a way."

"I don't like that look." Aj said shaking her head.

**Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I will be working on the next chapter tonight. Remember i love good or bad feedback see everybody next time!**

**Chapter 9 - The Plan &amp; A Threat **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews and things guys it really means a lot. But i hope this isn't to late of a update. Don't forget to leave me a review. **

***Chapter 9 - The Plan &amp; A Threat **

"London when this is over i am going to kill you. You know maid outfits are not my thing!" Aj said in a hush whisper

"Yeah we know you only wear them for punk we get it Aj." I said from underneath the maid cart. "I'm still surprised i could fit in this thing."

"Yeah so am I." Katlyin snickered. "Ouch! really London that hurt!"

"It's supposed to it's called a slap look it up!"

"Would you two be quiet under there jeez and Katlyin shush this is your fault." Emma snapped.

"Jeez."

"I know right somebody must haven't had any lately." Katylin joked me and her started laughing.

"Wait why am i laughing i'm still mad at you!" I rolled my eyes.

Aj and Emma had on the maid outfits with black shades on. While Katlyin and me stayed under the maid cart i could tell we got on the elevator.

I could here other people talking i put my fingers to my lips looking at Katlyin who nodded.

"Okay wait what floor are we going to?" Aj looked at Emma.

"Um is it three-" Aj went to press three. "Wait no it could be six wait no maybe it's five. No, no wait it could be -

"Good lord press eight damnit!" I yelled my eyes widen before covering my mouth.

People in the elevator gasped before looking at Aj and Emma.

"Uh okay i will Aj-I mean Allena." Emma quickly changed it.

Me and Katlyin slapped our foreheads sighing. We soon got off Aj opened the door as Emma pushed the cart in.

"It's all clear you guys." Aj said closing one of the bathroom door.

Me and Katlyin pushed ourselves out the maid cart. I stood up looking around before looking at Aj and Emma.

"Seriously what's with the shades what are you guys the maids in black?" I raised a brow.

"Oh shutup." Aj rolled her eyes.

Katlyin laughed. "Good one."

"Your not out of the ball park yet until we find that phone." I glared at Katlyin.

"Okay okay i'm surprised they didn't get a bigger room three guys and two beds?" Katlyin wiggled her brow at me.

"Yah nasty and this is just Dean's room Seth is next door Roman across the hall. Oh yeah Emma put this maid cart down the hall."

"Alright." Emma took it leaving out.

"Okay find his phone it could be anywhere-"

I looked to my left and sighed. "Or it could be right there on the charger Katlyin."

"Sure just ruin the moment London." She sighed i rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the phone sitting on the bed i saw he had a password. "Damn."

"What?" Katlyin sat next to me.

"Let me guess password?" Aj looked over at me.

"Yeah." I shook my head.

"Here let me see it." Aj took the phone sitting between me and Katlyin.

"Maybe it's his birthday?" Katlyin asked Aj tried.

"No that's not it." Aj shrugged.

"I will ask you how you his birthday later Aj but try mine." I nudged her.

"What's your birthday again?" Aj looked over at me.

"Really?" I glared at her.

"Kidding! But not that's not it either the hint says a special day." Aj looked confused.

"That could be anything!" Katlyin threw her hands up in the air getting up from the bed.

"A special day." I mumbled thinking to myself.

"The day he hit puberty!" Katlyin quickly said causing me and Aj to slowly look at her. "Well shit i tried." Katlyin started looking through the dressers.

It quickly hit me. "Try 8.8.08 Aj!"

"Okay." She quickly punched it in the phone unlocked. "It worked!"

"What day is that London?" Katlyin walked over.

"It's the first day we met i wouldn't dare forget that day." I smiled.

"London he could be back anytime now." Aj shook me out of thought.

"Right give it here." I took the phone quickly going to his messages. It vibrated when a message popped up.

_Hellena - I'm really sorry about what happened i just really miss you._

"Who's that?" Katlyin sat back down.

"Hellena." I rolled my eyes going to our messages deleting the text.

"See what they have been talking about." Katlyin quickly said.

"What-no i can't do that it's not my place to." I shook my head.

"Bullshit London it is your place if your curious." Katlyin fired back.

"No it's not."

"Actually London it kinda is i mean you two are basically dating." Aj shrugged.

"If it were Punks phone would you go through it or if it was Roman's?" I looked between them.

"Well no." Katlyin looked down.

"No because we trust them and-" Aj smiled getting my point. "Lock the phone and let's go."

I smiled going back to the home screen and letting the screen go dark. We got up to leave but the door quickly opened as Emma ran in.

She closed the door breathing heavy against it i raised my brow at her.

"The guys are coming and Randy's with them!" She quickly said.

"No way there still at the gy-" I heard voices outside Dean's door making my eyes go wide.

"We gotta hide like now!" Aj said in a loud but hush whisper.

"Right lets go this way-oof!" We all bumped into each other falling on the floor.

We heard the key card get put in i quickly rolled under the bed. Aj, Katlyin, and Emma followed me it was a little cramped but it worked.

The door opened as the guys walked in and Randy was definitely with them. We saw him sit on the opposite bed away from us.

"Hey man how's things going with you London?" Randy asked.

"Pretty good haven't talked to her since i left for the gym. Would i sound whipped if i said i miss her?"

I made an aww face as Katlyin and Aj looked at me shaking there heads.

"Yes." Seth and Randy said.

"Wait did you two even go there yet?" Roman asked.

"No not yet not until she is ready i won't try anything." Dean shrugged i smiled over at Katlyin who rolled her eyes. "Besides i doubt she could handle me like that anyway."

My jaw dropped after he said that the girls started laughing quietly. I glared at them shaking my head mental note slap Dean later.

"Are you sure you can handle that wild British bombshell Ambrose?" Randy brow raised smirking. Seth and Roman started laughing.

I smiled thanking Randy in my head i'm so buying him getting him a Christmas gift.

"Oh shutup what about you two with Katlyin and Emma hmm?" Dean directed that to Seth and Roman.

"Emma is pretty good call me whipped if you want. But tell me if this is strange she giggles while she is having sex." Seth looked at them.

Katlyin and me put a hand over our mouths to keep from laughing. Emma's jaw dropped. Aj head was down as her shoulders were shaking. Katlyin snorted.

"What was that?" Randy asked.

"Probably next door." Dean shrugged. "But yes that is very weird and awkward. Anyway Roman what about you and Katlyin?"

"Kaylyin has a lot of costumes but they are sexy i will say that. Last night she was a cheerleader." Roman chuckled.

We all looked over at Katlyin who's face flushed red. I started laughing silently next to Aj. Katlyin glared mumbling next to Emma who was still pissed. Wow looks like Roman isn't getting any tonight or Seth.

Somebody sat on the bed i saw it was Dean his shoes were in front of me. I heard his phone unlocked as he sighed.

"Wassup man?" Roman asked.

"Its Hellena again." Dean rolled his eyes.

"What did she say?" Seth questioned going in the bathroom.

"She wants to see me next week at the Karaoke bar restaurant were supposed to be going to."

"Isn't London going to be there?" Randy asked.

"Yeah but not until later i have to meet up with her." Dean looked down at the phone my fist clenched on the carpet.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Roman brow raised.

"I gotta sit her straight i'm not leaving London for her." Dean scoffed.

"Alright don't let this backfire on you." Roman patted his shoulder as they started talking.

"Alright we have got to get them out of here." Aj looked at me.

I just nodded. "Yeah give me your phone." Aj handed me her phone i went to her contacts and texted the person i needed. "Here." I gave Aj back her phone.

"Who did you text?" Katlyin asked.

"The only person that could actually pull it off...Brad Maddox." I smiled there eyes widen.

When soon heard a knock at the door Dean went and got it. He groaned when he saw who it was.

"What do you want Maddox?"

"Gentleman how are you i was told to come and get you by your girlfriends. They are downstairs in the lobby waiting for you."

"And they sent you because?" Dean brow raised.

"Because i was on my way up here and they forgot there phones. Anymore questions can be answered on our way downstairs." Dean rolled his eyes not buying it. "Or i can stand here and talk?"

"Let's go guys we can finish this conversation later." Dean grabbed his phone leaving out with the guys.

We heard the door close and quickly got from under the bed. I brushed myself off looking down i felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You heard him Lon he's not going anywhere. Don't let it get to you." Aj smiled i just nodded.

"Yeah let's get the hell out of here before they get back." I sighed.

We all walked out seeing the coast was clear we had to hurry up and run downstairs. We got down there just in time as they were getting off the elevator.

"And there they are beautiful Angel's." Brad clapped his hands together walking over to us smiling it dropped when we out of ear shot. "You owe me big time i'm raising the price $30."

"What hell no I only said you were getting $20 no more." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Hey Dean that's a nice phone you got-" Brad smiled over at him before snapping his head towards me. "30 dollars or i sing like a canary."

I rolled my eyes pulling out two twenty's. "You got change for a twenty?"

"Nope." Brad took it and left i glared at him.

Dean walked over but his eyes went straight to Emma and Aj looking back at me confused. I turned seeing they still had on there maid outfits. Me and Katlyin cursed under our breaths.

"Why are you two dressed like maids?" Seth walked over looking at Emma.

"They are um doing a...yeah i got nothing London your turn." Katlyin shook her head.

"I doubt anything i come up with will justify that." I shook my head.

Roman walked over laughing at them about to put his arm around Katlyin but she stopped him with a hand.

"Uh-uh back up Superman."

Roman looked at her confused. "What's your problem?"

"I have to many of the huh!" Katlyin yelled.

I just shook my head as Seth started laughing at them arguing.

"Somebody didn't have it in a while." He nudged Emma who was just glaring at him he slowly stopped laughing. "Why are you looking at me like that you always laugh at my jokes."

"Oh now you want me to laugh huh Rollins!" Emma got in his face causing him to back up a bit. "I wouldn't want you to think my giggling was weird. You know i can't help that sometimes!"

"What are you talking about!" Seth looked at her crazy.

Aj and me started snickering. "Shouldn't you be getting to Punk Lee?" I smirked over at her.

"And miss this show Ha! he can wait a little while longer."

I shook my head at her as she started recording them i felt an arm around my shoulders. I just smiled wrapping my arm around Dean's waist leaning into him.

"You mind telling what that is about?" Dean looked down at me.

"Global warming." I shrugged he gave me a really look. "Don't give me that look it's a very serious topic."

"Oh whatever." Dean rolled his eyes until he spotted something getting quiet.

I caught this looking were he was i saw Sami walking outside. I shook my head dropping my arm from his waist getting in front of him.

He wouldn't even look at me i put my hand on his cheek making his eyes look down at me. "Dean don't." I said sternly.

"Stay here London." He took my hand down moving me to the side.

"Dean?" He walked off. "Roman, Seth go stop him!" I yelled making all of them stop arguing.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

"Sami just went outside." As i said that they dashed out the door after him.

I shook my head about to go out there but Aj took my hand. I looked over at her looking worried.

"They will handle it okay come on." She pulled me to the elevators making me get on. "Go upstairs Lon he will be up in a bit."

"But A-" before i could finish the doors closed i let out a sigh.

The elevator dinged hitting our floor i got off bumping into somebody.

"I'm sorr-oh it's only you." The voice scoffed.

I looked up to see Hellena and glared. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why do you care and besides i will soon be with WWE anyway." She smirked.

"Why the hell should i care if you are or not?" I raised a brow up at her.

Hellena shrugged. "Because then i will be closer to Dean and you my friend will be out the picture."

"When you come back from dummy land Hellena then we can talk. You really can't take a hint can you so since you can't take it from Dean how about i give you one."

Hellena rolled her eye's. "I would love to here it."

"I never asked or care if you do or not. You are one sad excuse for a damn woman you know that. Your so desperate for a guy to love you your willing to mess up other people's lives. He does not want you he left you and that cheap hair color in the Indies." I watched her eyes widen at me in shock. I'm only gonna tell you this one time if you keep budding you and your implants in my businesses. We are gonna have a problem."

I got in her face glaring before moving she just stood there speechless. I walked away glaring at her going back to my room. I laid down on the couch sighing why does my life have to be this complicated.

After a while i heard the door open i jumped up seeing it was Dean. He sighed taking off his jacket sitting next to me on the couch.

I looked down at his hand it looked a little red i'm guessing either he hit him once. Or repeatedly he rested his head in his hands.

"Dean?" I went to touch him but hesitated wondering if he was still mad.

"Yeah London?" He took his hands off his face sitting up looking straight ahead.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine."

The coldness off his voice threw me off a bit making me just nod. "Okay."

Dean sighed pulling me to him so i sat on his lap. I just looked down.

"Look at me Lon." He turned my chin to him i just looked up. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to be-"

"Bitchy?"

He started laughing a bit. "Yeah that's the word i just need to get my hands on Sami."

"But why what me and him had doesn't matter anymore." I fixed myself so i straddled his lap he just rested one of his hands on my hip.

"It does to me maybe if i wouldn't have left i could have helped. Or just take you from him." Dean shrugged smirking as i rolled my eyes.

"If you wouldn't have left you wouldn't be Dean Ambrose. And you honestly think that would have happened?"

"Of course i do." I just shook my head as he brought his face closer to mine. "You don't think i could have?"

I was gonna move back but he wasn't having that. "I-I don't know." My face felt a little hot.

"Admit it you know i could have."

"Maybe you could."

Dean grasped my hips as he leaned up to kiss me. I opened my mouth willingly when his tongue pressed gently against my bottom lip. I felt a shiver run through my entire body as one of his hands ghosted up along my spine before landing heavily on my neck and pulling me even closer to him.

I rolling my hips teasingly. He groaned into my mouth as i pressed my chest tight to his. He quickly pulled away making me look at him confused.

"You still think i could have maybe taken you from him?" He raised a brow up at me.

I shook my head. "N-no i don't."

"See wasn't that easy." He pinched one of my cheeks. "You wearing blush?"

"Dean you are such a freak-ing tease!" I started hitting him with a pillow.

I quickly moved so i could hit him more he just laughed. "That word is not in my vocabulary."

"Shutup you are such a Mitch." I rolled my eyes.

"What is a Mitch London?" He started laughing standing up.

"A male dog." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"If your gonna do that i have better use for that tongue of yours." Dean smirked.

"Mitch."

"Bitch."

"Trick!"

"Snitch."

We just started laughing i was out of words until an idea popped in my head. I smirked over at him pulling out my phone.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me confused.

"Just texting Roman saying that you just called him-" I looked up smiling. "A Mitch, Bitch, Trick, Snitch."

"Don't do it."

"Just wa-Ahhh!" I quickly ran as he began to chase me i jumped over the couch running in the bedroom.

"Bad move." Dean closed the door.

This was a stupid move. "Okay I'm waving the while flag here you win." I walked over giving him the phone.

"I always do win." He just pulled me to him i rested my hands on his chest.

"I need to ask you something." He lifted my chin up to look at him.

"I'm listening Moxley."

"Are you going home this weekend Talia?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not why?"

"I wanted you to come back to Vegas with me just us no Seth, Roman, Katlyin, Emma, Aj-"

"But i can bring Brad?" I smirked.

Dean thought for a second. "If you keep him on the leash and take him for walks I don't see why not." He shrugged.

I just giggled wrapping my arms around his neck. "Just checking but i never really been to Vegas. Soo if it means i get to be with you the whole time then yeah i will come."

"Good, thought i was gonna have to kidnap you."

My eyes widen. "Oooh i always wondered what that felt like. Do i still have time to change my answer?"

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. "Go take a nap." He hit me with a pillow causing me to laugh.

**Again sorry for the late update you guys with school near an testing season is in. But i hope it was worth the wait though. Also Ted &amp; Cody will be returning in chapter 13****. Don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think.**

**Chapter 10 - Casa De Ambrose **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Sorry i hope this update isn't to late. But i hope people like it don't forget to leave me a review. Hope you like this chapter. **

***Chapter 10 - Casa De Ambrose**

"Dean, go away come on quit it." I pulled the covers tightly over my head. Dean with no problem just pulled them off of me picking me up.

"Come on lazy we have a flight to catch."

"This is torture it's like 5:30 the only people really up at this hour are prostitutes." I hung my head back.

"Yeah, yeah life isn't fair blah, blah, let's go." He lifted me up off the bed and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm staying in my own room next time at least i know somebody isn't gonna wake me up." I shot him a look before going in the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and everything before putting on my clothes. I put on my shades i hated people looking at me in the morning. I walked out and zipped up my hoodie.

"You ready?" He put his hat on.

"No."

"Alright were good to go then."

I rolled my eyes if it's one thing i hated was getting woke up out my sleep. We walked downstairs i was a bit behind Dean. I saw Seth and Roman waiting by the truck.

"Hey man." Roman gave him a bro hug before looking around. "Where's London?"

"Behind me being a drama queen." Dean rolled his eye's walking over to Seth.

"I heard that you black bat." I mumbled walking out the door.

"What was that?" Dean looked over at me.

"I said you look beautiful this morning." I smiled he just gave me a 'yeah right' look. I turned to Roman. "Hey Rome." I yawned stretching a bit.

He gave me a look. "Didn't get enough sleep?"

"No but where's the girls?"

"They're still sleep we will see them Sunday."

"Wait woah they're still...Dean!"

"No."

Jerk didn't even give me a chance to say what i wanted. "You don't even know what i was gonna ask!"

"You were about to ask can you go back with your friends to sleep."

"Damn He's good!" I said in a hush whisper Roman started snickering. I put my shades up on took of my head. "I should drive his truck in the damn ocean."

"You know how to drive, Lon?" Roman asked.

Seth and Dean loaded up the car with our luggage. When travelling with the girls Emma, and Aj usually drove. And when i went with the guys they did all the driving.

"Of course i can." I said putting my hands on my hips. "You don't think i can Roman?"

He put his hands up in defense. "I've just never seen you drive babygirl."

"Because somebody never let's me." I pointed back at Dean. "I'm a good driver." I nodded, he gave me a look. "I am." He raised a brow. "Seriously!"

Roman looked at me amused. "Uh huh i believe you."

"Oh you're about to Dean, i'm driving." I said still looking at Roman.

"No London."

"D-did he just tell me, No!?" I spun around. "The hell you mean no?"

"No." He repeated, "I drove with you before and it's my second worse experience in my life."

"Whimp." I scoffed Seth came over laughing . "I am a perfectly good driver sir!" I glared at Dean.

Dean sighed giving me a look. "Didn't you almost crash because you were singing 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' by Brittany Spears?"

Seth and Roman slowly turned to me with they're brows raised. I scratched my head looking over at Dean. "I had a moment okay?" I pointed at him.

Dean closed the trunk and walked over standing in front me. "You're not driving."

"Why not!" I stomped my foot.

"Because I-" Dean pointed at himself. "Said so."

"Injustice." I said plainly.

"The only injustice here is you Regan." He smiled and pulled me to him. "You're not driving beautiful."

"Come on let me redeem myself! I really can and it's only to the airport. Witch i should remind you is only 3 minutes away."

Roman shrugged. "The airport isn't that far so i don't mind."

Seth nodded. "Everybody deserves a second chance."

"London Regan wins again." I smirked walking behind him.

I snatched his keys right from his hand smiling. He grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back, I just looked up at him.

"No Talia." He said firmly taking the keys back. I glared before nodding and walking away. I stood by the hotel door. "What are you doing?" He raised a brow.

"I'm not going..have a lonely night in Vegas Dean." I folded my arms over my chest.

Roman shook his head. "Dude, give her the keys."

"No." Dean plainly told Roman before looking back at me. "Get in the car London."

"No Dean." I turned to the side.

"Talia."

"Moxley." I glanced over at him seeing he was getting mad.

Seth sighed. "Give her the keys."

"Not happening." Dean snapped at Seth before turning his head back to me. "London!"

"Dean! Now that we know each other what is it?" I asked innocently.

Dean glared at me for a moment before groaning. "You mess up one time-London and i mean one and i'm taking over."

I smiled quickly taking the key's kissing his cheek. I ran over near Seth as we did a little handshake.

"I see you gave in?" Roman smirked.

"She was gonna come regardless. But i just didn't want to hear her complaining." Dean said with a little shrug.

"He know better." I whispered to Seth before doing a dance to the driver's door. Seth just chuckled walking to the car. "Come on, guys! First stop the male stripclub!"

"Say that out in public again and i will put you in the trunk until we get to the airport." Dean said firmly.

"See so violent." I shook my head i turned around to see them still standing outside.

"The doors babygirl you gotta unlock the door." Roman pointed out.

"Damn my bad!" I looked at the key thing i haven't held on in a while. I pressed one of the buttons nothing happened. I groaned trying to figure it out.

Dean sighed leaning around me, going for the buttons, "Just let m-"

"Stop!" I said. "I can do it!" I mushed him back.

The doors unlocked. The boys reached over to open their doors I pressed it again. The doors locked. They all turned to glare at me.

"Sorry it was two tempting." I giggled, unlocking it. They reached for the door handles i quickly locked it again.

"The trunk London remember the trunk?" Dean warned.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine i swear you guys need to go get some." I unlocked it and the three boys got inside.

"I'm working on it." Dean mumbled closing the door.

I smiled. "Haven't been doing good work over there huh Ambrose?"

"Don't test me Regan before i put those two out. And you will see how much work i could do in the back seat." Dean smirked.

My jaw dropped Seth shook his head. "That's a visual i didn't need this morning."

"Oh please all the noise you and Emma made that night." Dean rolled his eyes.

I shook my head as they got onto a different topic. The ride there was pretty relaxing we said goodbye to them before going our own way. I mostly slept the whole ride there until Dean made me drive.

He knew i didn't know any streets or where i was going for that matter. Asking him giving directions did not help at all. We pulled up to a nice apartment complex.

"Ooh you better haven't cleaned up." I said, getting out.

"It is considering i'm barley here and always on the road. I think you'll like it though but if not the car Is pretty comfy." He shrugged.

"Dean!" I hit his chest as he started laughing.

We walked in the building it was even nicer inside. Getting to his apartment it looked kind of like a bachelor pad. Huge flat screen Tv with a black leather love seat couch in front. A small dining room are it was a little hall i walked down.

I saw it was two rooms and a bathroom i walked back out. It was a small little platform with three little steps going into the kitchen. It was a big counter in the middle it was actually a pretty nice place.

"So what do you think?" He sat the luggage down.

"It's nice i like it but every piece of furniture is mostly black." I scrunched up my nose a bit.

"It's my favorite color." He shrugged heading to the bedroom.

"And i like monkeys but do you see one hanging out on my shoulder, no." I followed behind him.

He just laughed shaking his head and putting both our suitcases down. I took my hoodie off letting my hair out it's messy bun and saw he had a nice little patio.

"Man i need a shower." Dean stretched taking off his jacket and shirt. So he just had on his jeans with no shirt.

My eyes widen. "Why did you just look at me when you suggested that?"

"You are not that slow Talia. Come on in with me." He grabbed my hand pulling me to his chest.

I shook my head. "I doubt you would want an inexperienced girl in there with you."

He shrugged. "So what you haven't really done it that much or in a while-"

"It's been more then just two years Dean."

"God-Damn! More then two years."

"Yeah more then two actually but that's a whole different topic. But i don't care about that i just want you." I wrapped my arms around his neck looking into his blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" He wrapped one arm around my waist.

"I trust you, so yes i'm sure."

He smirked. "That's all i needed to here."

Hid hands wandered down to my leg's lifting me up. He pressed my back against the wall.

"Couldn't wait huh?"

"Not even for a little bit But we will make it to the shower eventually." He smirked before smashing his lips against mine i just smiled.

* * *

After what's happened i took a nap i was already a bit tired. He just made it worst but it was worth it i will say that. I smirked just thinking about it i didn't really feel up to looking for my night clothes.

Dean just gave me one of his shirts you couldn't really see my underwear. He went out to get something to eat for us i felt my hair. It was still wet but not dripping wet.

I saw his laptop and picked it up going on YouTube listening to music. I then saw the door open a bit. I paused the video and turned to look see Dean.

"What are you up to?" he asked, sitting across from me.

"Nothing, just watching some old videos." I said, looking back at the screen.

He nodded leaning back against the headboard. He stretched outside one of his legs as the other one was off the bed.

"What videos? I wanna watch."

"Uhmmm…so what did you get to eat." I quickly changed the topic. I slowly lowered the screen.

Dean frowned. "Chinese, now why can't i see what you're watching?"

"It would be an injustice that's why." I simply answered looking away.

"What, wait let me guess you were watching porn?" Dean teased.

My face turned a bit red before shaking my head. He started looking at me before back down at the laptop he did it a couple times before smirking.

"Screw you Ambrose i wasn't doing that!" I exclaimed kicking his leg a bit before resting it on top of his.

Dean chuckled. "Actually we already did that and for somebody not really experienced you know a lot. But London i'm right here you don't really need to watch Porn just saying."

I stuck my tongue out at him before shaking my head. "Shut-it."

He put up his hands in defense before smiling at me. "So witch category are you on right now?"

"Dean." I sighed and started laughing. "I was not watching porn!"

He nodded picking up something throwing it across the room. I looked at him like he was crazy. He stretched out to steal the computer.

"Hey! Dean, come on give it back!" I tried getting it back. He just palmed my face as i was still desperately reaching.

He opened the computer on the screen appeared a familiar YouTube video. He smirked over at me and moved his hand. I glared before mumbling.

Dean chuckled a bit. "Out of everything that's what your watching?"

The YouTube video was some of people's favorite and craziest. _'I'm Just A Sick Guy' _

"Yes i never saw this i think this is around the time i went over to New Japan Wrestling. I wanted to see it was about i already saw the one you talking about your hate for Jimmy Jacobs."

Dean sighed and raised his hands, letting me get the chance to take the pc back and put it back on my legs.

"You shouldn't not watch those videos," he said. "You of all people know Jon Moxley is just psycho and a guy that doesn't care about nobody but himself."

"Yeah, I know that already Dean. I'm still watching it though and you can't stop me." I smiled playing the video.

"Scoot over a bit." I sighed crawling to him i sat in between his legs. My back was pressed against his chest.

"Better?" I kept my eyes on the screen. He nodded wresting his chin on my shoulder.

"Alot better actually. This is one of my best… but it's not the best version of me. But some people would disagree."

The video showed Jon Moxley crouched in a corner, singing a song he was just inventing and that talked about his previous lost to Drake Younger. A girl reached him and tried to capture his attention, but he kept singing, tapping the wall with a fork.

"So you can sing? I better be getting a song for my birthday then." I looked up at him. "And hey she looks familiar."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Not happening beautiful."

"Jerk." I scoffed before looking backing at the screen. "Dean I don't see what's wrong with this vid-"

"Wait for few seconds and you will see." He whispered in my ear making me shiver a bit.

He wasn't lying when i looked down at the screen, Moxley turned toward the girl who had reached him and pinned her against the wall, grabbing her by the throat. He grabbed the girl from the hair and started to shout in her ear and to intimidate her, pressing the fork against her cheek.

"Dean what in the hell." I looked in disbelief.

Even when he was Jon Moxley at the time he never really showed it with me. He has his sweet moments but never acted like this to her at least. Eventually Drake told her to stay away from him and Sami. But he had some damn nerve that's for sure.

"Told you.." He sighed.

_"I kinda like that you shaking_ _a little bit.__ I kinda enjoy it_ _a __little bit.." _

"That's some creepy shit to say to somebody Dean." I turned my head up at him.

He shrugged. " I mean i did warn you before you watched it. Now you wouldn't have liked it, if i hadn't said anything."

I kept looking at the girl. "Hey doesn't she look really familiar to you. I swear i seen her backstage at CZW before or somewhere."

"No not to me she just looks like her. I don't even think i knew her but i didn't like her. She smiled as i did those things to her…that chick is crazy." Dean scoffed the last part.

I paused the video and turned to scowl at him. "Talking about the pot calling the kettle black." I shook my head pressing play.

"Least I wasn't watching porn." Dean scoffed.

I sighed pausing it again. "You will just never stop teasing me will you?

Dean shook his head. "Nope it's fun making you mad. Your adorable when your mad."

"Am I now?"

"Nope."

"Such an Ass." I scoffed he just smirked. "Call me adorable." I demanded.

"No-wait why?"

I shrugged. "Because it would make me feel special." I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Aww in that case..No." Dean smiled.

"Should i ask on twitter of how many people think i'm adorable because my boyfriend doesn't think so?" I raised a brow.

"Alright, your adorable alright."

I smiled. "See that wasn't hard." He rolled his eyes slapping my thigh.

I giggled and turned back to watch the video. Jon Moxley followed the girl and put her on his shoulder.

"I remembered that part." He said plainly.

"You could have been more gentle with her." I glanced over at Dean.

"At the time i didn't care about that, I was really angry and it wasn't just part of the promo."

"How come? You never acted that way towards me."

"Because just like now i wouldn't do anything to hurt you." The video finished he closed the pc, putting it on the bed. "And that's another thing you were barley there."

"Huh?" I turned fully around.

"Name a time i didn't come and mess with you when you came back. I was excited every time you i heard you were back. Because i missed that stubborn, quiet, smart mouth girl named Talia."

I smiled. "I did enjoy you messing with me at times. But i missed you to i just didn't tell you,"

I crawled up to him laying on his chest he wrapped his arms around me. He turned around making me giggle i was under him as he hovered over top of me. I played with his curly brown hair.

"Look at me for a second Lon." He turned my chin up at him.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

My eyes widen. "Say what now."

**BAM! how about that for an ending. But sorry it's a long chapter. But don't forget to leave me a review of what you think about this chapter. I will be updating next week and Ted and Cody Return in chapter 13. But see everybody next week.**

**Chapter 11 - He said WHAT?**


	11. Trailer

**_Coming Soon To I Remember You..._**

* * *

_**"Oh my God! He said he loves you that's like a new level in you guys relationship!" **_

**_London smiled. "I guess it is." _**

* * *

_**London rubs Emma's back as she cried. "He just broke up with you?" **_

**_Emma nodded. "I- I just wanna be alone." _**

**_Emma ran in the room Aj shook her head. "Somebody's gotta go talk to Seth." _**

**_"I guess that's my cue." London walked out the room._**

* * *

_**London smiled at Dean and Roman playing with the little kids. Seth came over to sit next to her. **_

_**"Hey, about what happened yesterday-" **_

_**"Don't worry about it. We are still friends okay Besides it's not that big of deal." She smiled. **_

_**Seth smiled nodding. "So that means your still coming with Dean to my BBQ next week?" **_

_**"Of course I am as long as there is watermelon." She gave him a serious look. **_

_**"I'll be sure to put that on the list." Seth chuckled. **_

* * *

_**London glared before turning back to Dean. "What the hell is Helena doing here?" **_

_**"I need to talk to her that's all." **_

_**"I bet you do." London went to walk away he grabbed her hand causing her to look back.**_

_**"Trust me London."**_

* * *

_**London just snatched away from the man running into the crowd of people. She ran into somebody's chest who quickly put there arms around her to steady her. She quickly tried pulling away.**_

_**"Hey, easy there sweetheart it's me." **_

**_She looked up about to cry again. "Seth?" _**

**_"What's with the tears you alright, where is Dean?" He looked down._**

**_"I just w-wanna go back to the hotel." She cried in his chest._**

**_Seth nodded rubbing her back. "Come on I'll take you." _**

* * *

_**Dean went to grab London she just glared at him.**_

_**"Don't touch me!" She hissed at him. "I really thought you changed but your still the same fucked up guy you always were." She walked away.**_

**_Dean grabbed her back making her hit her back on the wall. "You know i'm really getting tried of this mouth of yours beautiful. You really think I'm fucked up huh, well that's fine. But you haven't seen anything yet you want to see how i'm really am when i'm angry you got it." He tilted His head to the side smirking. _**

* * *

**_Roman looked over at Seth. "Why where your just looking at her like that?" _**

**_"What are you talking about?" Seth looked at him confused. _**

**_"Nothing." Roman gave him a look before walking over to London. _**

* * *

**_"L-London i'm really sorry i swear it just happened." Emma cried _**

**_"What are you talking about Em what just happened?" She put a hand on her shoulder _**

**_"I slept with..."_**

**_London eyes widen looking at her. "Say that again?" _**

* * *

_**London walked backstage and froze in her tracks seeing a familiar face. **_

_**"My little girl really became a wrestler." The guy smiled. **_

_**"Dad." **_

* * *

_**The guys pull London off of Helena. **_

**_Helena smiled while she was getting helped up by Randy she looked over at London. _**

**_"Did your mother teach you anything ypu should never touch a pregnant woman." _**

**_London froze and slowly looked over at Dean who couldn't even look her in the eye. She shook her head in disbelief._**

**_"I'm so done with this bullshit!" London yelled gaining everybody's attention. "I can't take this crap anymore." She walked off._**

* * *

_**London just ran outside the arena hearing people running and calling after her. She wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. Knowing this was getting to be to much.**_

**_A loud car horn brought her out of her thoughts. _**

**_"LONDON LOOK OUT!" Ted yelled. _**

**_She turned around her eyes widen seeing bright head lights..._**

**_"LONDON!" Aj called out._**

* * *

**Remember this is all that's coming soon just wanted to give you guys a sneak peak. Let me know what you guys think about this small trailer. Leave a review and see you in the official update. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N - Glad people like the trailer can't wait for the drama to unfold. But it's kinda fun that only i know what's gonna happen with that part at the end of the trailer. That's evil isn't it hahaha... yeah i know it is but on to the story!**

***Chapter 11 - He Said WHAT!?**

I looked at Dean before closing my eyes sighing. He just moved from over top of me sitting at the edge of the bed. I sat up looking at him confused he could have gave me time.

"You don't have to say it back i just wanted you to know. And-"

I cut him off pulling his shoulders back so his head was laying on my lap. I just smiled down at him looking at those blue eyes.

"I love you to, what made you think i wouldn't say it back?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Thought maybe you didn't feel-" I started to frown as he said this. "The um same- nevermind." He shook his head getting up.

I smirked crawling off the bed. "Alright i'm hungry time for London to eat!" I said happily.

"Your so weird." Dean shook his head following me out.

While he fixed the plates i put a egg roll in my mouth walking in his living room. I saw he had a huge stereo system and started looking through his CDs that he had. I saw one that said his mix tape i shrugged putting it in.

I turned it up hearing Africa by Toto playing i smirked slowly turning to Dean who was glaring at me. I tilted my head to the side giving him an innocent smile.

"I didn't know you like this song?" I smirked nodding my head to the beat. "It's really good to just saying. Since my mom used to sing it all the time."

He sat the plates on the coffee table in front of the couch i just walked over sitting next to him.

"Your mom used to sing it?" He sat down.

"Yup and played it all the time i even grown to love it. She loved it so much i was five seconds away from being named Toto i'm telling you." I rolled my eyes.

Dean started laughing. "It would fit you a little bit."

"Really now?" I raised a brow shrugging. "And Dorothy would fit you."

He quickly stopped laughing and glared at me. "Evil." He mumbled.

I started laughing before shaking my head listening to the lyrics. I smiled thinking of my mother looking down at my necklace. I didn't even know i started singing.

_"Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you." _

_"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you."_

_"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do."_

_"I bless the rains down in Africa."_

_"I bless the rains down in Africa."_

_(I bless the rain)_

_"I bless the rains down in Africa."_

_(I bless the rain)_

_"I bless the rains down in Africa."_

_"I bless the rains down in Africa."_

_"Gonna take some time to do the things we never had."_

I smiled as the song went off Dean looked over at me smiling i raised a brow. "What's with that smile?"

"Didn't know London Regan could sing, your really good at that."

I shrugged picking up my plate. "Learned it from my mother that was always her favorite part."

"Where is your mom?" He looked hesitant to ask.

"I don't know where she the last time i remembered seeing her is when i was 15. Hopefully she is still alive but i believe she still is maybe one day i will find her."

"I'll help you if you want." Dean looked over at me.

I smiled nodding. "Thanks and for that i'm gonna right you a song for your birthday."

"Oh god don't." Dean shook his head.

"Hey! Don't say it like that i'm a good writer and for that comment i'm definitely doing it now." I sat back.

"You know i don't celebrate my birthday." Dean gave me a look putting his plate in the sink.

I got up putting mine in there before leaning against the counter next to him. "Why don't you?"

"It's stupid." He shrugged.

My jaw dropped. "It's not stupid Ambrose they are cool. Ooh how about i throw you a party!"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No."

"Wh-"

"No London."

"Why not!" I stomped my foot.

"Because there not my thing And i don't like them so it's not happening."

I pouted. "That's not fair!"

He looked over at me shaking his head. He used one hand to grab my chin. He pushed my cheeks together making them pout out more. "Stop with that pout it may be adorable but it's not gonna work."

"Didn't think i have to do this but you leave me no choice." I made sad eyes looking up at him.

He groaned. "You gotta be joking... alright alright! Just stop with the damn eyes."

He let my chin go i smiled hugging him. "Yayy!"

"But i don't want to see no banners or streamers or nothing girly." He broke the hug pointing at me.

"Okay, okay i promise and just when i thought my eyes only work on Cody and Ted." I shrugged.

After cleaning up the kitchen i went back in Deans rooms and laid down. I was on my phone laying on my stomach. I saw him come in with work out clothes on. He stopped down beside me i just looked at him up and down.

"Going somewhere?" i smiled over at him.

He nodded. "I'm going down to the gym for a bit. Don't open the door for any strangers."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"If you need me call me." He pecked my lips before going out.

My phone vibrated and i saw it was Katlyin i rolled my eyes before answering.

"Yes you she devil?"

"Hey..wait i'm not a she devil that's Aj all the way." She scoffed.

"I can hear you yah know." Aj said plainly. "And hey Lon how's things going over at Dean's?"

I laid back. "Pretty good this place definitely screams cool laid back guy."

"They hit the sheets i told you, you can hear it all in her voice." Katlyin laughed.

"No you can't! Wait can you?" I mumbled.

"Wow London you didn't even try to deny it." Aj sighed.

"About time." Katlyin said.

"Oh shutup both of you." I shook my head.

It got quiet before Aj spoke up. "So how was it?"

"Really Aj?" I shrugged. "Just really?"

Katlyin started cracking up. "She took the words right out my mouth."

"Seriously Lon how was it?" Aj asked again

"Wait did he have a big-"

"Don't! Finish-that-sentence" I quickly stopped her. Both of them started cracking up.

"Did he?" Aj teased.

"Okay yes he did happy now."

Katlyin started snickering. "Very."

"He told me he loved me." I quickly said the phone went silent. "Hello-"

"HE SAID WHAT!" Aj and Katlyin both yelled making me move the phone from my ear.

"Are you two done?" I sighed.

"No we are not done missy we will talk about this when we see you at RAW." She scolded.

"Speak for yourself Lee i wanna know now." Katlyin scoffed.

"Hush! And hey Kat where's Emma?" Aj asked.

"Yeah usually she would be on the phone?" I asked walking out on the patio.

Katlyin sighed. "She was on the phone but her and Seth got into an argument and she hung up."

"Did it sound like a bad one?" I sat down on one of the chairs.

"Not really but then again i was playing with Romans hair. I met his daughter today to she is so damn adorable and sweet."

"Yeah just like you." Aj said happily.

"Aww i know right-Hey wait a minute!" Katlyin yelled catching on.

I just started laughing after talking to them for a little while longer we hung up. I called Emma but didn't get an answer i sighed. After a while i heard the patio door slide open.

"Hey there you are." Dean walked out sliding the door back.

"Hey, and yeah just wanted a bit of air. The girls called harassing me." I sighed.

He just chuckled sitting next to me. "Those are your friends."

"No denying that, but did you talk you talk to Seth today?"

"Yeah a little while ago when i was at the gym he called me. Why?"

"Because i couldn't get a hold of Emma wondering where they okay."

Dean shrugged. "He said they were fine when i asked so i guess so."

I nodded before getting up going inside grabbing his hand. It was getting hot or maybe it was just me but my body was burning up.

He smirked following me in while he took his shower i took the time to straighten my hair. I was getting a bit tired having it curly all the time.

As i was putting it in a messy bun he came in the room in only his boxers drying his hair with a towel. I just looked over at him he caught me staring and just smiled.

"What something wrong with my boxers?" He asked walking by.

"Yup."

"And what's that?"

"They're on you." I smirked focusing back on my hair.

He shook his head chuckling laying down checking his phone. I finished my hair before getting on the bed. I just jumped on Dean so my legs were straddling by each side of his leg's.

"You're such a tease sometime you know that?" He put his phone down sitting up so he was eye level with me.

I smiled giving Him a little shrug. "So i been told."

"Why is your body so damn hot?" He Delta my arms before feeling my head. "You okay beautiful?"

"Yeah just a little hot that's all it's probably nothing anyway." I shrugged but i did feel a little bit like crap.

He shook his head. "Oh yeah Roman is going to pick you up around 7am on Sunday."

"Huh why?"

"Because i have to leave early to make it to a podcast i agreed to do. And i won't be able to make it to the town we are supposed to be in until 9pm. So Roman is gonna pick you up and you will be driving with him and Seth to the town."

My head hung down. "Do you have to do it?"

"Sadly..but come on beautiful don't make that face it's only a couple hours alright. And you will be with two people i trust so i know your gonna be fine."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Stop pouting London."

I just put my arms around him hugging him. "I'm not pouting...okay i am but not to much. I don't really like being away from you."

"Hey who said leaving you would be easy but you got my number if something happens."

"What time are you leaving on Sunday?" I broke the hug looking at him.

"Around 5:00."

I frowned. "I need ice cream." I got off him walking out the room.

"Eating solves nothing you know." Dean called out.

I took the medium sized bucket of vanilla bean ice cream out the freezer. I sat at one of of the stools. Dean walked out shaking his head at me.

"Don't judge me this is me being calm right now." I put a spoonful in my mouth.

"It's not that bad yah know i could have took on two of them and you wouldn't see me until Raw?"

My eyes widen before slowly smiling at him. "I think you leaving Sunday is perfect!" I hugged his waist.

"You are one weird girl." He hugged me back.

I looked up. "But you love this weird girl though."

"Yes, yes i do."

I smiled leaning up to kiss him witch he met me halfway. He started pulling me back in the direction of the bedroom.

"The ice cream is still out." I mumbled against his lips pointing to the bucket.

"I'll buy more." I shrugged throwing my arms around his neck.

* * *

Sunday definitely came sooner then i thought. After saying goodbye to Dean earlier i went right back to sleep. I didn't really feel good. Probably was catching a cold or something.

After a while i got a text from Roman so i got up took a shower and got dressed. I put on my Steelers football jersey and my black Capris . I left my hair down before grabbing my suitcase and stuff.

I made sure everything was locked up before leaving out. I got outside to see Roman and Seth waiting, Roman spotted me first i jogged over to him.

"Hey Rome!" I ran over and hugged him.

He gave me a big bear hug. "Hey baby girl how was your weekend?"

"Pretty good don't really feel to well though." I shrugged.

"Woah don't i get one of those?" Seth held his arms out.

"Duh of course you can." I smiled hugging Seth tight he lifted me up a bit before letting my feet hit the ground again.

"Alright we got a lot of road to cover get on in." Roman ruffled my hair before putting my suitcase in the trunk.

I nodded getting in wondering why Seth wasn't sitting up front until i saw a familiar face.

"Hey Randy." I smiled before my eyes widen doing a double take. "Randy!"

He chuckled. "Hey London."

"I didn't know you were riding with us see now it's a party." I smiled Randy started laughing Roman got up front shaking his head. "Wait where's Seth?"

"Waiting for you to move your but so he can get it." Seth said from behind me.

"Right my bad." I got all the way in letting him get in he closed the door playfully glaring at me.

I smiled before suddenly frowning something felt like it was coming up. I shook my head and quickly opened the door stepping out. I went over to the curb throwing up my stomach hurt like hell.

No One's POV

They all looked at her when she quickly ran out the car. Randy looked back at Seth who just sighed getting out of the car to check on her when it sounded like someone throwing up.

"She alright?" He looked over at Roman.

Roman shook his head. "Dean said he felt like she was catching something. He said she was burning up all night and kept complaining about her stomach. Probably caught something." Randy nodded looking out his window to see if Seth had her.

Seth rubbed her back holding her hair back from her face. After a minute or two she finally stopped whipping her mouth.

"I'm sorry Seth." She sighed rubbing her head. She had a banging headache and was burning up. Not to mention her throat was a bit sore and her stomach hurt.

"Don't apologize you can't help it if your sick sweetheart. Do you feel like your gonna throw up more or do you think you can get back in the car?"

London nodded letting him help her up. "I can get in the car."

Seth helped her in before getting in himself closing the door. She took off her jacket throwing it in the trunk near her suitcase.

"You okay, baby girl? Can we go?" Roman asked, glancing back at her from the driver's seat.

London had rested her head against the window, and nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, Rome go ahead."

Randy turned, around and looked at her London had now closed her eyes and tightened her arms against her chest, curling herself up on the seat.

"You sure she's alright?" he asked, shifting his gaze from London to Seth.

"Yeah She's running a fever, just like he said." Seth answered, stretching out one hand to tenderly touch her face and remove some locks of her hair from her forehead, which now seemed even warmer.

He saw London didn't even respond to the contact of his hands. Her eyes remained closed, and her face now rested against the seat. "Maybe, she's asleep. Hey Roman let's stop at that pharmacy back the way we came." Seth looked over at him.

"Yeah we might can pick her up something." Roman said pulling off.

London eyes slowly opened she saw the car wasn't moving. She remembered Seth woke her up to take some nasty medicine. She then was aware that she wasn't rested against the window anymore. But she was lying on her side, and legs stretched out a bit and her head on Seth's lap.

"Welcome back, sweetheart how you feeling?"

London slowly raised one hand and rubbed her eyes in a tired gesture. She was still wondering how she fell asleep on his lap.

"Are we here yet?" she asked, her voice still thick with sleep.

"No not yet still traveling Roman had to make a stop at the gas station. Randy went inside to get some things. Did you want anything?"

London slowly shook her head and finally laid on her back, so she could look at him. Seth smiled at her from above, moving one hand to tenderly caress her hair and her forehead. She was wondering what he was doing until she felt his hand rest on her forehead.

"Guess that medicine worked that lady at the counter was right. Your less warm than before." Seth said with a sigh of relief.

"Thankyou for watching over me while i was sick." London sighed. "Sorry i fell asleep on your lap i didn't mean to."

"It's alright sweetheart. You comfortable or do you want a pillow?" Seth teased her with a chuckle.

"See i wasn't thinking about that until now. But that would be nice." London answered, laughing a bit. "But if you're not comfortable i can-"

"Easy Lon." He interrupted her, resting one arm on her abdomen, Stopping her before she could get up "You're not uncomfortable to me."

London just looked away trying not to make it seem awkward. She had to think of something to say.

"Alright but if you want to you can always push me off you're lap." London put her hands up in defense.

Seth seemed to be surprised by that statement, because his dark eyes widened, his brows arched and his lips curved into a smile.

"Push you off?" Seth repeated. "Now why would i push you off sweetheart?"

"Because my big head might get heavy." She pointed at her head.

Seth frowned everything he could see, observing her she was definitely beautiful there wasn't any questioning big brown colored eyes, pretty pink and tempting lips. And her long brown that was resting and spread out on her stomach. London was definitely a funny girl to him.

Seth slowly shook his head. "Your fine were you are London. But i might just push you off."

He laughed when she playfully glared at him before laughing herself. "But are you and Emma okay?"

Seth stiffened but nodded. "Yeah i guess we are."

London gave him a unsure look. "Hey, you can talk to me if there's something wrong. I may not be a relationship expert but i know enough."

"Yeah i know i guess i want her to be more like-" Seth stopped realizing what he was about to say.

"Like who come on Seth you can tell me." She poked his abs a bit.

Luckily, before Seth was about to answer the front doors were opened. Roman and Randy got back inside the car closing the doors behind them.

"There's our sleeping girl." Randy said, greeting her with a soft smile.

She took advantage of that distraction to hang on the front seats and sit up. Seth's muscular arm remained around her waist, until Roman handed him a coffee cup.

"Here's your coffee man." He said as Seth grabbed it and nodded. "How are you, baby girl?"

"So better, thanks for taking care of me to." London answered, returning to sit behind Randy.

"You hungry?" Roman asked her.

The rumble of her stomach answered for her, making her rub the back of her head.

"Maybe just a little." She shrugged innocently. All the three guys burst out laughing.

"Well good thing we thought of you in there." Randy said starting to pull out some packages from a bag he had on his knees.

He turned around and handed London a half sandwich. A bag of chips gingerale and a bag of gummy bears. She shook her head smiling.

"Randy i swear i love you how did you know i love gummy bears!" London hugged him from behind making him laugh.

Roman shook his head along with Seth. "You should have just brought her some crackers." Seth snickered until she hit his chest.

"Hush! Randy ignore him your now my favorite." She patted his shoulder smiling about to open the gummy bears.

"Ah-Ah stop right there London." Roman said keeping his eyes on the road. London looked up at him. "Food first snacks later."

London pouted picking up the half sandwich taking an angry bite. "Such a Kolljoy i would have still ate it."

"Great now i got another daughter back there." Roman complained with a smile, looking up to the sky.

"Wait a minute woah, time out here." London frowned appearing in between the two front seats.

Moving, her legs without thinking she rested one of her legs on Seth's thigh. He felt a weird sensation crawling inside his stomach, so he drank in his coffee. Trying to distract himself and think about something else.

"I thought you had just one daughter?" Randy asked.

"Both of you are forgetting about her boyfriend and Seth." Roman smirked.

London and Randy slowly looked at each other and burst out laughing. Seth jaw dropped looking at Roman.

"Woah! He protested "Speak for her boyfriend, I'm not a child or a girl!" London laughed even harder.

"Uh huh didn't i tell you not to point at others it's rude." Roman glanced back at him.

London laughed before getting herself together. She leaned back and was about to take a bite out of her food. She slowly looked at Seth before laughing all over again.

"Oh stop it." Seth pushed her as she laughed even more.

"Alright i quit." She snickered.

"That's what i thought."

London brow raised. "Excuse me i was doing you a favor by stopping unless you wanna handle this another way?"

Seth shrugged. "I'm listening."

She pulled out her phone. "Twitter war?"

"Bring it on." Seth pulled out his phone as they started typing.

Randy shook his head. "Kids." He mumbled.

"We heard that!" Seth and London both said causing Roman to laugh.

**A longer chapter but i hope people liked it and don't forget to leave me a review. That Seth and London moment hmm not to mention what's happening between him and Emma. Questions will be answered really soon. Until Saturday guys ; )**

**Chapter 12 - Twitter War &amp; A Broken Heart **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N - Thanks for all the reviews mostly flowersNfreaks, and Calwitch. You guys long reviews rocks and has me laughing sometime. **

***Chapter 12 - Twitter War &amp; A Broken Heart Pt 1 **

I snickered at what i tweeted to Seth when i saw his jaw drop i started laughing. Randy glanced back shaking his head.

"What's so funny Lon?" He asked turning a bit.

I got myself together before coming between the two seats. I put in the middle seeing Roman glance over at the sceen.

_ London_Is WWE - While driving i spotted a girl with skinny jeans tighter then WWERollins well somewhat. _

_WWERollins - Haha real funny and i saw a girl with your hair color to. But at least she can say that she is a natural brunette._

"You mother fudger i am a natural brunette!"

"Uh-huh righttt." Seth dragged the last part.

I glared before typing again. I smirked when finished.

_London_Is WWE - That's was a real good one #Sethie._

Roman and Randy started crcracking up in the front seat. I saw #Sethie was trending i looked over at Seth who was grumbling.

"This isn't over Regan." He pointed a finger at me.

"It is for now." I smirked. "And stop with the glare Sethie is a cute nickname."

"Sethie." Roman snorted.

"Oh grow up!" Seth exclaimed.

We all just started laughing again after messing with him a bit more i fell of to sleep. Roman said we would be there by 8 hopefully Dean was there.

No One's Pov

Roman sighed parking. "8:30 but still made it here though."

"Man my back hurts." Randy grumbled getting out.

Seth looked down seeing London was knocked out sleep. Roman looked back at her smiling making sure she was sleep.

"Guess she was more tired then us, you gonna take her in?"

"Yeah i am." Seth moved a bit.

While Randy and Roman got the luggage Seth picked her up. He carried her in bridal style she just wrapped her arms around him still fast asleep. Seth smiled walking in after checking in they all went up.

London stayed in the bed still sleep Dean sighed walking through the door. He saw Roman and Seth on the couch and gave them a nod.

"Hey man how was Tony's podcast?" Roman asked looking up from his laptop.

"So many questions i swear i got six headaches in only two minutes." Dean rolled his eyes taking a soda from the fridge.

"What did you expect?" Seth brow raised chuckling before looking back at the Tv.

"For it to be more peaceful but i was wrong, where's Lon?"

"Still sleep her fever got worst on the road and she threw up. But she got better during the ride so she should be alright."

Dean nodded picking up his suitcase. "Room?"

"The one down the small hall right there." Roman pointed.

Dean walked in the room turning on the small lamp. He looked down at her she was sleeping on her side with her hands rested under her head. He sat on the edge of the bed feeling her head. He sighed feeling she was burning up again.

He lifted her up taking off the jersey she had on showing her sports bra. He let her lay back down before taking off her Capris. He saw she had night shorts underneath.

"Typical." He rolled his eyes. "Probably why your burning up."

He threw her clothes on the chair before taking off his jacket going in the bathroom. London eyes quickly widened sitting up she looked around seeing no one.

She frowned looking down figuring it must have been a dream or the fever getting to her.

"Dean your such a jerk leaving me here." She sighed.

"So now i'm a jerk huh?" Dean leaned against the bathroom door frame.

Her head quickly snapped in that direction seeing him standing there she smiled. "Dean!"

London quickly hopped off the bed jumping on him. He just chuckled catching her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I guess somebody's feeling better." He rubbed her back.

London nodded closing her eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you to beautiful."

She finally got down. "When did you get her here?"

"Not to long ago how was your road trip with them?"

London shrugged. "I was sleep most of the time but when i was up it was fun. How was your podcast?"

"Can't complain your name came up a lot." He rolled his eyes.

London's POV

I laughed before glaring at him. "Good things better have came out that mouth of yours."

"Yes well except when i told them you snore." Dean smirked.

My eyes widen before slapping his chest. "I do not snore Dean!"

"Yes you do." He sung walking over to his suitcase.

"No i don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Don't."

"Do to."

"Okay now your acting like a child." I pointed at him sitting back down on the bed.

He shook his head. "Talking about the pot calling the kettle black." He stood up. "London?"

Silence.

"London."

He was met with silence again.

"London." He said more sternly.

I just turned my head the opposite way not saying anything.

"London!" He said louder. "Alright see now who's acting like the child here?"

I put my middle finger up at him until he started tickling my stomach. I started laughing trying to push him off.

"S-stop it!" I said still laughing.

"You gonna stop ignoring me?" He asked.

"Y-yeah i will j-just quit it."

He stopped and smirked as i shook my head getting myself together. I sat up looking at him he just tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear.

"You sure you feeling alight?"

"Yeah Dean, just didn't feel to good earlier. But Roman, and Seth took care if me and Randy did to."

"Told you they would make sure you're alright."

"Yeah i know can i watch your podcast?"

He rolled his eyes before pulling out his laptop. "Here just type in Tony's Podcast."

I nodded typing it in Dean's was the first to pop up. I turned the volume up listening to it. The guy that asked Dean questions was really funny.

_"Alright so can you confirm suspicions for your fans today. Are you and London Regan a thing or just good friends cause it's been alot of rumors going around about you two." _

Dean smirked before nodding. _"Yeah where dating still good friends. Actually we are really , really good friends." _

I paused it glaring at Dean he saw this and raised a brow at me. "What?"

"Your such a pervert we are really, really good friends huh?"

He nodded and smirked. "Very good friends but I still admitted it."

"Yeah so you're not in to much trouble." I closed the laptop sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I shouldn't be in any trouble." He laid back on the bed.

"You are but then again only probably perverts caught on." I shrugged.

We heard a knock on the door. "You two decent in there?" Roman asked from the other side of the door.

"I am." Dean called out before throwing one of his shirts at me. I looked at him confused. "Put that on nobody should be seeing those but me in a bra or not."

I smiled. "For that i shouldn't put it on." He glared over at me. "Then again it is a little chilly in here."

Roman walked in. "Hey babygirl feeling better?"

"Yeah alot thanks." I smiled putting the laptop on my lap and getting on twitter.

"No problem but did you guys wanna go out to eat or just order in?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know what do you wanna do beautiful?" He looked over at me.

"Well i'm tired of food from restaurants and fast food places. Ooh since there is a kitchen here why don't i cook!"

"You can cook?" Dean brow raised.

"Yes i can cook! Well somethings." I mumbled the last part.

Roman chuckled. "What can you cook?"

"Depends what do you guys like?" I looked over at Roman.

"What are you guys talking about?" Seth walked in.

"This British bombshell over here says she wants to cook." Dean gestured his thumb in my direction.

Seth looked over at me shocked. "You can cook?"

"Okay seriously do I not look like the cooking type or something?"

"No." All three of them said.

I glared before nodding. "Injustice, but what do you guys like?"

"How about Alfredo?" Roman asked.

"Ehh." I shook my hand in a somewhat gesture.

"Ribs?" Dean asked.

"Mmm nope." I shook my head.

"Spaghetti?" Seth then asked.

My eyes widen before smiling. "Sethie that's the best idea I heard. Edge taught me his secret recipe. Well it was a secret but you be surprised how much power my sad eyes have on people."

"Sethie?" Dean asked looking over at him.

"Just-don't ask." Seth put a hand up.

Me and Roman started snickering i wrote down the things i needed before handing it to him. "Pick that up for me and a bag of gummy bears i'm getting in the shower."

"Why should i pick you up gummy bears?" Dean said putting on his jacket.

"Sex ban for a week." I sung walking to the bathroom.

Dean glared before sighing. "Come on Roman."

Roman laughed as Seth shook his head. "Whipped man."

No One's POV

London got out the shower putting on her underwear and bra and drying her hair walking out. Her phone vibrated she picked it up seeing it was Emma.

_"Hey Lon you busy?" _

_"No just got out the shower why?" _

_"Can I come and talk to you and is Seth there i need to talk to him to." _

_"Yeah he is, come on it's room 213." _

_"Alright be there in five minutes." _

_"Kk." _

A knock came on the door before opening it. "Hey Lon i-"

"Wait Seth don't!" London yelled.

His eyes widen seeing her practicaly half naked. He couldn't help but look her up and down and with her hair still a bit wet made her look better.

"Um-i." Seth started studering.

"Seth get out!" London yelled trying to find something to cover up with. She tripped over her suitcase and just threw a shirt at him. "Stop standing there get OUT!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart!" Seth quickly shut the door sighing on the other end.

London's POV

I sighed getting up that was so freaking weird he was just standing there. I just shook my head getting myself together before looking for something to put on.

I just threw on my gray leggings and my white crop top, i put my hair in a high pony tail coming out the room. Seth stood up from the couch walking over to me.

"I'm really sorry Lon i-"

"It's okay just knock next time okay Sethie?" I messed with his hair.

"Yeah i promise knock first wait for answer before opening the door." He chuckled swatting my hands off.

I giggled before walking over to the couch picking up the remote. I decided to just forgive him besides it was only once. And things like that happen sometimes. There was a knock on the door Seth just opened it.

"Emma?" Seth looked confused.

"Hey Seth." She looked down.

I just smiled getting up. "Um i'm gonna go help the guys with the bags down at the lobby."

"Thanks." Emma whispered as i walked past i just nodded walking out closing the door.

I got on the elevator hoping they would talk whatever problems they had out. I pulled out my phone seeing a message from Dean.

_"I got a gift for you and before you ask no it's not gummy bears."_

I giggled about to reply until a arm stopped the doors from closing. I looked up to see Sami and by the look of surprise on his face, I guess he didn't expect this either.

He quickly recovered and took a step in. I prayed someone else would come in so it wouldn't be just us. And of me having bad luck nobody came. The doors closed leaving me with Sami.

We stood in silence and I hoped it would stay that way. It was like the ride down got slower by the minute. My eyes remained firmly on the ground as I felt Sami's eyes on me the entire time.

The elevator quickly stopped. I waited for the doors to open, but they never did. I pressed some of the buttons, but nothing happened.

The lights went off. And we still didn't move. I shook my head not hoping this wasn't really happening.

"You have got to fucking kidding me." I mumbled.

Sami came by my side and pressed at the buttons to. The closeness made me back off. I paced to the other side and got out my phone and called Dean. I was praying he would pick up.

"Hey Beautiful, where are you? Where back. And tell me why the power just gone out all over town." Dean answered.

"Fuck." I closed my eyes.

"London?" He said sternly knowing something was up. "What's wrong?"

"The powers out and i'm stuck in the damn elevator." Sami looked over his shoulder at me, I turned so he coud just see my back.

"Hey it happens Beautiful, just stay on the line, I'll go find somebody to-"

"My batteries almost dead." I sighed.

"What's going on?" I heard Roman ask in the background.

"Is she alright?" I heard Seth's voice.

"London's stuck in the elevator." Dean answered them. "I'm going to go down and see what they can do, Is it just you or other people?"

"No." I whispered. "The devil himself is in here to."

"Who Kane?"

"No, Sami is in here too."

I heard Dean starting to curse loud as day i had to move the phone away from my ear. I looked over at Sami, and of course there was a smirk on his face.

"Tell Moxley I said wassup."

I glared at him before turning back around.

"Tell him i'm gonna-" Dean started to say until my phone went dead.

"Dean?" I looked at my phone saw it cut off. "Note to self always leave with a charged phone." I muttered.

"I don't have anywhere to be." Sami shrugged. "Do you?"

I just ignored him playing with my nails. But it only worked for about two minutes.

"Could be here awhile." Sami spoke up again.

I ran my hand through my hair taking it out it's pony tail. This really could have not happened at a worse time. I just cleared my throat sighing.

"What? You ignoring me now Talia?" I jumped when I felt his chest pressed against my back. I spun around to face him.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed at him, backing away.

He put his hands up in defense. "I'm just suggesting a few things we could do all i need is your permission." He took a piece of my hair between two of his fingers.

"Only in your dreams Calihan." I pushed past him. "Could you just stop touching me?"

"Or we could just talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." My voice came out weak i guess a bit of me was still a little bit afraid of him. "Let's just shutup and pretend like the other one isn't here."

"Then how about you listen." My eyes flickered over to him to find his were placed were firmly on me. "And I can tell you what i was thinking that night."

"I really could care less." I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "Nothing you say will make a difference ."

"It will make a difference." He removed his jacket calmly and sat down on the floor. I rolled my eyes and headed back over to the buttons. I tried but of course no luck. "It's not going to work if-"

"Can you not?" I snapped not even looking at him.

"If you really don't care, what harm could it do to listen to me?" I didn't reply. "Why don't you relax, Talia?" My eyes snapped back to his. "You seem fidgety."

"That's because I don't want to be here maybe if i was trapped here with someone else. Then maybe i would be fine. Why are you even talking anyway?"

"I'm giving you what you want an explanation of why i did what i did." He was so calm with it.

I could only think of Dean, desperately trying to get me out of here. I would be a wreck of paranoia if Dean was trapped in an elevator with Helena. I frowned i would beat the hoe with an elevator if i could.

"Nothing you can say will change things, Sami. Just let it us and everything else go."

"Yeah? We will see but you know i can't do that." His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he eyed me up and down.

I slowly sunk down the wall, arms wrapped around myself, protecting anything he could see. I just mumbled threats that I think the devil himself would find to evil.

He chuckled at this. "I've seen it all before hunny." I glared at him, "You, underneath me on top infront...I saw every inch of you. Not to mention-"

"I really don't need the damn details." I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"Right sorry." His mouth tugged up into a smile. "I guess you remember just as well as I do."

"God get over yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"It was amazing..neither of us can deny that." He shrugged. "But about that night you know i never really meant to do that. All I could think about was you and wondering where you okay when, you didn't come back to me."

"You really did show you cared." I laughed sarcastically, "Mostly when you left already knowing i was hurt?"

"You didn't even let me finish."

I sighed apart of me wanted to know what made him do it. But now that I was about to find out, I didn't want to know.

"Go on Callihan." A flash of victory flashed across his face.

"Throughout our time together, I knew what we were couldn't go any further-"

It felt that hearing these details were somehow cheating on Dean.

I nodded. "And that's because?"

He looked like he wanted to hold it back so he just sighed. "I had a wife at the time i was with you London."

It felt like i just got knocked out was he serious right now or just wanted a rise out of me. I looked out the corner of my eye to see he was dead serious i shook my head. I hated him but hearing this it still hurt like hell.

"I wanted to tell you for so long but couldn't for the first time ever. You actually made me forget i ever had a wife." He rested his arms on his knees.

"Uh huh." I said softly, trying to end the conversation there. I tried not to sound a bit broken but it felt that way. Son of a bitch had a wife who would have thought.

"But I knew I wouldn't be able to resist you." His eyes came back to me to see my reaction. "So I got rid of it and just got rid of you." Just the way he said 'rid of me' made me more pissed. "I'm not saying it wasn't easy, but I had to do it. I knew you wouldn't come back after I did that."

"Alright! I heard you and i get it." I glared at him. "But there's one question how did you two end? Did she find out you were just an unfaithful bastard or did you hit her to?"

"No." Sami answered sternly. "Maybe she saw I wasn't happy, maybe I wasn't there enough, but Tara filed for divorce, not me. But i did try calling you."

I nodded. "What you want sympathy? and yeah i told my best-friend Ted to tell you i was dead." I shrugged.

Sami rolled his eyes, "Your friends were always so damn annoying."

"They were helping me get myself back on track and in the ring." I said sternly. "You are such an ass you keep secrets to much. And hurt people without thinking or caring."

"What did you want me to do, huh London?"

"You should have been man enough to not have started anything in the first place!" I snapped at him. "You should have been up front and told me. I would never do anything like this to my worst enemy!" I glared but in my mind Helena didn't count.

"C'mon Talia-" He scoffed. "No matter how hard you try and deny it, you were all over me. It was obvious to me and the other guys backstage, that you liked me."

"That was then this is now." I looked away from him.

"You wanted me as much as i wanted you." I shook my head. "And you still do."

"I did, but that was a long time ago." I finally heard the story and it didn't change anything. I wanted Sami Callihan out of my life for ever.

"I don't know what to do after i signed those divorce papers." Sami continued. "But when I saw you with Mox on Tv-" I looked over and saw his jaw tightened.

"How could I forget? You appeared out of no where with that same stupid haircut." I rolled my eyes.

"You lied to me." He said sternly.

I slowly looked over at him. "I lied to you huh?" I repeated in a scoff, "You're kidding right?" He didn't reply. "You came here thinking i was gonna run in your arms didn't you." I knew I was letting him get under my skin but i was to pissed off. "Instead of leaving, you just stayed trying to make my life miserable again. What about the girls before me huh did they know you had a wife?"

"Some of them were to make you jealous so you would want me more. They wanted more but my only target was you at the time." He shrugged.

"You haven't changed Sami, you still use people." I shook my head.

"And what do you think Mox is doing with you?"

"Don't you dare put him in the same category your sorry ass is in!" I quickly snapped. "You don't know anything about Dean okay."

"London your so nieve it's cute, it really is. I know more about him then you think. I knew him longer then you and know what he's really like." He looked over at me smirking. "What you think you tammed Mox huh? Just wait i guess you never got on his badside yet, that would be fun to watch. But do you really think he cares about you?"

"I know he does." I replied firmly.

"He's just another guy along for the ride, Talia." Sami spat. "And sweethart as soon as you give into him, trust me you'll never hear from him again. Or once you see how he really is you might leave." He shrugged.

"Well atleast i know he won't hurt me can i say the same for you?" I shot at him. "But i don't have to worry about that Callihan." I turned my head away from him.

"Because he's such a good and faithful guy?" Sami scoffed.

"Because it's already happened and Dean's still around. Not to mention he never put his hands on me. Or lied about having a damn wife! which is way more than I can say about you."

I couldn't believe I had just told Sami that. I stood up and turned away from him, getting fed up with this back and forth. I hadn't even meant for that to come out. I was just sick of him putting Dean down when he knew nothing. I just wanted Dean to get me the hell out of here.

"Really but when i was with you. We had to date for a year before anything like that happend." He said with a frown.

"It's different." I muttered. "I actually trusted him and way before at that. I aways had my doubts on you turns out i had every right to." I felt Sami's eyes lingering dangerously on me. "Dean He is there for me holds me when i cry. Laugh with me, lets me be myself not some trophy for his friends. He protects me and Sami-" I sighed running a hand through my hair. "He is just and is everything you weren't."

"You know why that was." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, dammit." I snapped. "Dean treats me a hell of a lot better than you ever did so don't you dare-" I stopped, calming myself down. "Talk down on him or do i need to remind you that, you cheated on your wife!"

"Just you." He quickly responded with a hand up. "Only with you in that other way."

"Doesn't matter cheating is cheating, with one person doesn't make a difference." I couldn't believe this was all going on. In a damn elevator at that i saw him take a step towards me. "Stop it-" I put my hands out to stop him from coming any closer. "I mean it, Sami don't." He continued to walk towards me until my hands were smashed up against his chest as I tried to keep him away. He was able to invade my bubble with no problem. "Stop!"

His fingers wrapped around my wrists, holding them against his chest. "It feels great holding Mox new little toy." His hand reached up and cupped my face. "But I intend on getting what was mines back."

"I'm no one's toy, Sami and I damn sure wasn't yours." I snapped. "I don't care about you anymore, don't you get it by now. I'm with Dean and i'm happy. You need to leave me alone, got it?" His eyes flashed in anger. "Give up." I sighed when he didn't back off. "Dean makes me happy. Nothing you can do or say will ever make me forgive you." His eyes flickered to my lips, I caught on pretty quickly to what he was planning to do.

"Lon-"

"Don't you even fuck-ing think about it." I gritted through my teeth.

"Just one Talia come on it's just a kiss you won't regret it." He towered over me easily which made it harder to get away.

"Sami, no-" I was feeling more trapped than before. "I don't want this, just back move."

"London-" He spoke sternly. I tilted my head up to look at him, "Let me have you just one last time is all i'm asking."

Yeah because asking is gonna help like i would give him permission. His hands went to either side of my face, holding me in position. His body was squashed up against mine.

His face began to tilt, his lips lowering closer to mine, I didn't want this. The idea of hurting Dean was something I didn't want to even begin to think about. It hit me i don't love Sami anymore and I never will.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled out, shoving Sami. The sudden movement caused him to stumble back. He quickly recovered and looked to come towards me still a bit shocked. "Don't touch me! I hate you and never wanna see you again! Just leave me alone please!" I yelled closing my eyes.

I felt myself being pulled back it happened so quick. The doors to the elevator had finally opened. I was quickly pulled out by my arm and only caught a glimpse of Dean lunging on Sami.

"You son of a bitch! What the hell did you do to her in here huh!"

Dean with no problem dragged Sami out the elevator my eyes widen. Before i could see anything else Seth figure blocked my way.

"Emma take her back to the room, now," Seth demanded and went over to pull Dean off Sami with Roman.

Emma immediately responded and started to pull me away from the scene. "Come on Lon."

"O-okay." I nodded allowing her to pull me away.

**Whew! That was a long one am i right? But to confirm people suspicions Dean really went to a podcast not to see Helena. But i ****really can't wait until the last part in the trailer. Because that's when the story really, really begins. Confusing but it will make sense soon. Hehehe i can't wait but anyway leave me a review telling me what you think see you in the next update! **

**Chapter 13 - A Broken Heart Pt 2 **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Sorry for such a late update been a bit busy. But i hope people like this update don't forget to leave me a review and everything. But here's the next chapter. **

***Chapter 13 - A Broken Heart Part 2**

"They got this." Emma told me softly. She opened the door to the room and guided me in. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I said shakily.

"We could hear you yelling before the doors opened. Did he hurt you?" Emma asked checking me over.

"He-" Before i could respond. The doors burst open and Roman and Seth threw Dean in.

Dean instantly ran to try and get back out giving both Seth and Roman death glares.

"Move out the way i'm not done with him by far." Dean went towards the door.

"Sit the down, dude." Roman said as both him and Seth shoved him away. "He's not important right now someone else is." Roman glanced at me.

"Hey Dean, Sit down." I said, trying to pull on his hand, but he snatched it away.

"We've got her out, she's away from him, it's over." Seth said sternly, shutting the door.

"It's not over until I put Sami's ass in the hospital." Dean snapped at Roman heading to the door.

"We said no man your not helping you think Hunter would enjoy getting one of his talents out of jail. That would effect all of us not just you, you will thank us for this one day." Seth said as they both blocked the door completely.

Dean scoffed, as his hands went behind his head as he tried to calm himself down.

"Dean could you come with me in the room for a second so we can talk?" I asked as Roman and Seth gave each other unsure looks.

He didn't say anything he just walked in the room we shared. I sighed guessing that means yes he could have at least made a noise.

"We'll be right here if you need us baby girl." Roman finally spoke sitting on the couch.

I half smiled at them appreciatively. They hesitated, but slowly made their way to sit down. I knew Dean could be hard to talk to when he is mad sometimes. Definitely in CZW and when we were in Dragon Gate usa.

When i walked in the room i closed the door behind me. He wouldn't stop pacing or calm down. I stopped in front of him so he would at least stop moving.

"Dean-" He wouldn't even look at me. "I'm okay he didn't hurt me." Dean pulled me to him and began checking my arms, my wrists for any sign of any damage. "I'm okay really, just sit down and I'll tell you what happened."

"Oh I can only imagine what happened, London." He scoffed. "He told you I wasn't good enough for you right? That you should be his again?" His eyes pierced into mine. "That I'm just like him and nothing but a player right. Not like i care Sami isn't the first one to talk about me and ain't the last." He shrugged.

"He did say something similar to that but it's not like I believed him."

"I just wanna know how long it's gonna take for him to get it. He should know by now that you are mine and nobody else's." He began pulling on his hair, desperately trying to calm down. "You where yelling and I couldn't do a damn thing." He leaned against the wall with his fists clenched.

I put my hand softly on his back, "I kinda thinks he understand it now." Dean's eyes flickered over me.

"Uh-huh." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, he gave me an explanation of why he did what he did to me that night. And i'm still with you and not him doesn't that show something?" He didn't reply. "And you shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry and will talk to Hunter tomorrow and sort things out okay?" I smoothed my hand down his arm only for him to jerk and stalk away from me. "Dean, for god sakes just talk to me." I threw my hands up in the air. "Are you mad at me?"

"You know what yes London, I'm mad and you know why. Because i don't wanna loose you!" He snapped, finally breaking his silence. His face suddenly changed when he realised what he had said.

Even that shocked the hell out of me, Dean Ambrose a.k.a Jon Moxley was afraid to loose a girl. He wasn't drunk or anything this was really him.

"Dean?" I said softly walking towards him. "Is that true?"

"Yeah-" He looked down briefly, "It's true i lost you once and that was years ago. Thought i was going to loose you again, thinking Sami was either gonna hurt you. Or you were gonna go back to him.

I smiled brightly and jumped forward and pulled him towards me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I forced him to look at me and I told him, "You are such an idiot, i'm not leaving you for Sami out of all people. Now if it was Vin Diesel then we would have to talk. But I love you Dean not Sami." I took a long hard look at Dean's lips which were slowly edging towards mine."

His lips stopped mere inches from mine. "I haven't said that to any girl before ever."

"What and you think the word I love you gets said to just anyone?"

He stopped the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, "So you're not going back to Calihan?" He breathed out, staring at me like he was desperate to know my answer.

"Never." The moment I told him this, Dean's mouth smashed back onto mine. Walking me back to press me against the wall.

After we were done i was hopping nobody else heard that. But something tells me Roman, Seth, and Emma did. Because we came out Emma was laughing at Seth and Roman faces.

The next day i took a shower and got dressed and started packing to get ready to go to the arena. The guys went on ahead of us since they had to be there early. I heard a knock on my door as Emma walked in.

"Hey Lon can we talk?"

"Yeah come on i was just finishing up packing. But what's on your mind Em?"

"It's about Seth, I don't know why but i feel like he's seeing someone else." She sat on the bed.

I looked at her confused. "What made you say that?"

"Earlier when i came over to talk and you left us alone. We didn't even talk we just had sex but it felt different."

I raised a brow. "I'm not following what do you mean?"

Before she could answer it was a knock at the front door. Emma sighed getting up and walking out the room to answer it. I was still not getting it what does she mean it was different. Emma walked back in with Katlyin.

"Hey Lon i heard what happened earlier you alright?" She put her suitcase by the door before stooping down next to me.

I smiled nodding. "Yeah Kat i'm fine, but Emma you can finish now."

"Finish what, what are you two talking about?" She just sat down.

"Emma thinks Seth is seeing someone else." I said zipping up my suitcase.

Katlyin eyes widen. "Woah, woah seriously?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay what makes you think that?" Katlyin looked over at her.

"That's what i wanna know." I shrugged getting up going over to do my hair in the mirror.

"He just okay i'm gonna sound real corny but the way he made love to me earlier like i was somebody else." Me and Katlyin slowly looked at each other before over at Emma. She looked over at us waiting for one of us to speak. "Well say something!"

"Ewww." Katlyin shivered.

"Wow Katlyin that helps." I shook my head.

Emma rolled her eyes before looking at me. "Come on London you always the smart one with something to say what do you think?"

I took a second before shivering. "Ewww."

"You two are a big help." She sighed.

"Okay well did you guys just do it once?" I looked at her.

"Like three times." She shrugged.

"And how many times do you two normally go?" Katlyin asked.

"Like once."

"Ehhhh...yeah i got nothing Katlyin?" I looked down at Katlyin.

"Eww." She shivered. "But when did this happen?"

"After London left us alone."

I started thinking Seth did see me naked I just shook my head. It's no way that could be it probably something else.

"Listen just talk to him." I put the curlers down.

"Should i?" She gave me an unsure look.

"Yes you should your mind will be at ease if you do trust me."

Emma nodded. "Alright i will talk to him after RAW.

Katlyin nodded. "And if you need us you know where here for you. And you missy!" She pointed to me making me jump.

"What?"

"I still can't believe he told you he loves you, first at that!" Katlyin squeald

"Wait a minute-woah Dean said he loves you and first?" Emma looked over at me shocked.

I nodded. "Yup."

It got quiet until Emma screamed hugging me. "Oh my God! He said he loves you that's like a new level in you guys relationship!"

I smiled. "I guess it is."

"Yeah it is wedding bells but let's get our buts to the arena," Katlyin said we nodded as we all got our stuff together before heading out.

When we got there i put on my ring attire before walking to catering. I stopped when i spotted somebody from afar my eyes squinted. The person turned around and eyes widen i just smiled.

"TEDDY!" I yelled gaining some people's attention running towards him.

"LONDON BABY!" He held out his arms.

I just jumped on him laughing i definitely missed him. He spun me around a bit before putting me down.

"Man i missed you wait where's Cody?" I looked around.

"What am i not enough for you?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Now you know that's not true your my favorite but don't tell Cody." I whispered.

Ted chuckled but nodded. "Good and i won't but how you and Shield boy been hmm?"

"Baby you wouldn't believe how much i have to tell you." I sighed putting my arm around his waist.

He put his arm around my shoulder. "I'm all ears and the show doesn't start for another hour. We got nothing but time."

After filling Ted in he looked at me with wide eyes before clearing his throat. "Okay let me make sure i'm getting this here. Deans ex Helena was here talking about how she was gonna get him back. But Dean doesn't want her back he just wants you. He rescued you from Sami at the bar when you thought he left you for Helena. He also told you he loves you first then after that you got sick. Then again i would have been sick to." Ted snorted i smacked his shoulder making him snicker. "Alright, alright but after that you caught a ride with Seth, Roman, and Orton but you said Seth was acting weird?"

"Yeah but he could have been just taking care of me. That shows he's a good friend am i right?"

Ted was stroking his chin before stopping and glancing over at me. "Not technically." I looked at him weird he just waved it off. "But let's continue so after that he wished Emma was like somebody but didn't give you a name. And when you got to the hotel you think he carried you in. And when you where getting dressed he walked in on you only wearing you bra and panties. And after all that you got stuck in the elevator with that thing who i warned you about before you dated him. But Sami said he had a wife that's the part i'm stuck on. Because i never seen a ring."

I shrugged. "The bastard is good at hiding things. But not to mention i think Dean beat the hell out of him."

Ted nodded. "I was getting there but after Dean helped you and hopefully beat his ass. He told you for the first time he was afraid to loose you like last time. How freaking cute but anyway you said Emma thinks Seth is cheating on her because of the way he fucked her?"

I sighed. "No by the way they made love Ted."

He looked at me before shrugging. "So by the way they fucked." He stated again i just threw a hand in the air obviously knowing his answer wasn't changing. "But by the way he did it like she was someone else. And he saw you practically naked a couple minutes before that?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Ted looked at me before cracking up i looked at him crazy. "Jeez Lon i should have took my vacation another week. Good lord that is a lot to put together have you ever thought of writing a book of your life?"

"Yup and i'm leaving you out of it." I glared.

"Ha I would be the glue that holds that book together." He poked my forehead I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh come on Cody is at catering."

I nodded following him out his locker room. "Come on Ted, how would you handle this Emma situation?"

He shrugged. "I don't know depends I could be right about my theory. But then again i could be totally wrong it's all up to the man above of what's gonna happ-oof!"

I slapped his chest. "Cut the crap Theodore and be serious."

"Fine could you be anymore aggressive i see what Dean goes through. But maybe Seth wants Emma to be you."

I stopped giving him a look. "No way what makes you think that?"

"London baby i'm gonna be honest with you besides your evil attitude. Your every guys dream girl and yoy been nice to Seth. Might be sending him the wrong signals. But like i said i could be wrong and it could be someone else." He put his hands up in defense.

I sighed. "Let's just hope your not i don't wanna be the reason they break up and-CODY!" I yelled seeing him.

"LONDY"

He came over and picked me up hugging me tight. We both just laughed as he put me down. "Cody do i have things to tell you." Ted shook his head.

"What?" Cody looked at him Ted sighed before whispering in his ear. After a couple minutes Cody's eyes widen. "Damn Lon."

"Yea tell me about it." I sighed.

"So what are you stuck in a Shield love triangle?" Cody plainly said causing Ted to laugh.

"What-no!" I exclaimed. "I'm just with Dean nobody else."

"Mhm oh here comes Stephanie." Ted nodded up.

I turned around and Stephanie was definitely walking towards me. "Hey Ted, Cody, and there's my favorite Diva." She smiled brightly.

She was being a little to nice. "Um hey Stephanie."

"Call me Steph and i have big things for you to do on Smackdown. Friday you have a match you will be teaming up with Randy, Daniel, and Cena against The Shield."

"Then who's The Shield Partner?" I looked at her confused.

"Now that's a surprise and it wouldn't be a surprise if i told you. But also your definitely booked for SummerSlam that's for sure."

I just nodded. "Thanks Steph i guess."

"Your welcome make me proud out there also you have a match in a bit." She patted my shoulder before walking off.

"Okay that was weird." Cody brow raised.

"Yeah i didn't like that look though it looked very.."

"Sneaky." I said i shook my head. "I gotta go find Dean but movie night later I really need it."

"Yeah i just got every season of Golden Girls and I Love Lucy on DVD." Ted nodded. "I love Blanche."

"Yeah you would." Cody rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "Alright see you two at 10."

I walked down the hall and spotted Dean talking to Hunter. I quickly jogged over to him hugging his waist he just stumbled a bit. Hunter chuckled looking behind him.

"London good to see you." He waved. "And don't worry we handled your problem to."

"You to Hunter, and what problem?"

"There is no problem now as long as Mr. Ambrose holds up his part. See you two later." He smirked walking off.

Dean turned around and looked back making sure he was gone. He looked down at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine but what is he talking about?"

"Nothing important, but just know Sami won't be bothering you anymore." He shrugged.

I raised a brow. "What did you do?"

"Nothing just had a talk with Hunter that's all so don't worry about it." He moved my bangs out my face.

"Okay i won't just don't get into something you can't get out of."

"Since when do i do that beautiful?"

I shrugged. "Try all the time."

"Don't worry i'm a grown boy i can handle myself." He smirked backing me against the wall resting a hand by my head.

"I never said you didn't Moxley i kinda wish you where still him sometimes." I played with his Shield tags hanging from his neck. He grabbed my hand making me jump a bit and look up.

His eyes looked so serious. "No you don't London."

"Yes I do but quick question, do you think Seth is seeing someone else?"

"That is one hell of a question London." He shook his head.

"I'm serious Dean, Emma thinks he's been acting a bit strange. And the only other person that would know is you or Roman but your my boyfriend.

He nodded. "I understand but i would be breaking brother code number five. You never tell your girlfriend your brothers secret. Specaily if her friend is dating your brother at that."

I looked at him for a good two minutes. "You made that up and you know it Dean."

"So what It's still a rule."

"Uh huh right but I'm being serious i don't want to see Emma hurt. And here's how you can tell me without saying anything." He just crossed his arms over his chest listening. "Alright one if you stand here and say nothing he is cheating. And two if you look away then i'm wrong."

"Mhm." He stood there for a minute before smirking and walking off.

My jaw dropped. "Dean! Hey that's not fair just tell me damnit!"

"Love you London." He sung still walking.

I shook my head. "No matter what he is still and asshole." I sighed.

* * *

After RAW i went back to the hotel changed into my pajamas and went to Cody &amp; Teds Room. I knocked Cody opened the door letting me in.

"Really frog princess pajamas?" Cody walked over to the bed.

"Hey don't judge me! Ooh popcorn." I picked up the bowl.

"I thought you hated popcorn?" Ted said walking out of the bathroom.

I shook my head. "No i hate kettlecorn it's nasty."

"Yeah, so did you get any information from Dean,?"

"No not even a little hint i should have threatened him with a sex ban. Then again that wouldn't mean a damn thing. But i came here to have fun pop in season one of I Love Lucy."

Ted popped in the DVD i just rested my feet on Cody's lap watching it. This is the peace i needed but i already missed Dean. I just pulled out my phone texting him.

_Me - I'm buying Ted a hooker for his birthday._

_Dean - Why a Hooker?_

_Me - Because i just wanted to go with something different this year._

_Dean - Lol i'm taking you to the doctors to get your brain checked. _

_Me - Ehh they all tell me i'm fine at the end._

_Dean - Because you been going to the wrong doctors. _

_Me - Maybe your right Ambrose... maybe your right. _

_Dean - Smh I still haven't gave you, your gift i got you either. Make sure you come by the room later. I will text you when me and Roman are back at the hotel._

_Me - It better be pretty but okay see you later I love you, _

_Dean - I love you to._

I smiled putting my phone on the charger before focusing back on the TV.

Seth's POV

I walked in the room drying my hair with a towel. I saw my phone lit up and picked it up seeing it was a text from London. I just smiled before reading it.

_London - Hey can you come with me to the mall one day and help me with Dean's party. I figured you have some good taste going on over there. Blonde and brown you get what i'm knocking right?_

Looking at it i just laughed there was never a dull moment with that girl. But me going with her could give me a chance to know her better.

_Me - Just tell me a date and a time and i'm there sweetheart. _

_London - You're the best Seth thanks Love yah and goodnight!_

That one part in that text caught my eye the most. Before i could reply Emma walked in.

"Hey." I put my phone down.

"Hey can i talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure wassup?" I sat in front of her.

She sighed. "About yesterday and last night the way we did it, it felt weird."

"Huh?" I was beyond confused she didn't say any of this last night.

"I mean it wasn't me was it." She plainly said.

"It wasn't you what?" I raised a brow.

"It wasn't me you thinking of last night and yesterday was it?" She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

My eyes widen apart of me didn't think she would figure it out. But she was right sad to say it but she was right there was only one person face i kept seeing. And body i kept picturing during that time.

I couldn't lie to her I just just sighed running a hand through my hair. "No it wasn't."

Emma whipped her face. "So who is she huh? Can you at least tell me who she is?"

"No I can't Emma look let's be honest with ourselves for a minute." I stood up walking over to her cupping the side of her face. "We knew what this was before we even started you weren't looking for anything and neither was I. It was just sex at first but i still care about you alright. We are not dating and are free to see and do whoever and whenever we want."

I felt a hard slap across my face and just nodded knowing that was coming. She looked hurt and sad but she knew what this wasn't anything serious. She grabbed her bag and stormed out the room. I sighed knowing she will get over it soon.

London's POV

I was on my way to falling asleep with a knocked out Ted over me. My phone rang waking both of them up i laughed reaching for it.

"Damn London ever heard of silent." Cody grumbled putting a pillow over his head.

"If her mouth can't keep silent what makes you think her phone can." Ted laughed before i kicked him off the bed his head shot up. "Now your just being a bitch."

I smirked before seeing it was Aj calling i quickly answered. "He did WHAT! ...yeah I'm coming now." I quickly hung up was this all really happening at 1 a.m. "Get up guys we gotta go."

"Why and where?" Cody sat up.

"Two words. Emma, Seth,"

"Let's go." Ted hoped up.

"Right behind you Ted." He got off the bed grabbing his jacket.

Gladly there floor was only one number down we got off the elevator and walked to there room. I was about to knock but Ted beat me to it and banged on it i quickly stopped him.

"What?"

"We want them to know it's us not po-po okay?"

Cody snickered until Aj opened the door i just walked in. Seeing something i wish i couldn't Emma in tears on Katlyin shoulder. I hated seeing people hurt exspecialy my friends at that. I was still trying to figure out what the hell was Seth problem i talked to him not top long ago and he sounded happy.

"Hey Katlyin, Em you okay?" I sat next to her.

Aj stooped down in front of her placing a hand on her knee. "Emma you gotta tell us how, what happened?"

I rubbed Emma's back as she cried. "He just broke up with you?"

Emma nodded. "I- I just wanna be alone."

Emma ran in the room making use all sigh Aj stood up. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Wait no before we get to violence let's try and figure it out." I spoke up.

"Well i asked Roman he said Seth doesn't go anywhere when he's with them. So he couldn't have another girl behind her back without her knowing.

"Wait why does she care anyway it's just a Shield boy besides it's plenty of fish in the sea." Ted shrugged.

"I loved him that's why." Emma said causing us to all turn back. "And not only that, i-i think I'm pregnant."

**Well that was a nice cliffhanger but that was chapter 13 hope everybody enjoyed it. I will be updating again soon before Prom next week. But don't forget to leave me a review and stuff guys but see everybody in the next update. **

**Chapter 14 - Pregnant &amp; A WWE Debut?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N -Thanks for the reviews and here is chapter fourteen. Don't know when i'm going to update again. But i will try and get an update in next week or another week. But don't forget to leave me a review on what you think.**

***Chapter 14 - Pregnant &amp; A WWE Debut**

"P-pregnant!" Aj yelled.

"Like with a P right?" Cody quickly said.

I looked at him. "There is no other way to spell it dope."

"Wait-woah did you get a test?" Katlyin asked.

"No i just-I don't know what to do." Emma went back in the room.

Ted shook his head. "If this was London I would have been passed the hell out. I'm just saying."

I sighed shaking my head. "This just went from crazy to some young and the restless type shit."

Aj shook her head. "Somebody's gotta go talk to Seth." They all looked at me.

"I guess that's my cue." I sighed before getting up and walking out the room.

I walked to Seth room trying to figure out what the hell i was gonna say. I can't tell him about her being pregnant that's not my place. But i can say something about the situation right. I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. I sighed before knocking again and still got nothing.

"London?"

I let out a small scream when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Seth with bags in his hand and an arched eyebrow.

"Don't ever do that again." I pointed he nodded putting his hands up in defense. "I thought you where inside?"

He just chuckled nicely moving me out the way and opened the door so i could go in first. I just walked past him leaning on the wall.

"I was just at the bar and needed to run downstairs to that store they had and get a couple things. But what can i do for you?" He closed the door walking over to the mini fridge putting stuff in.

"Emma." I said and watched his body stiffen.

"Listen-"

"No you listen Seth you really hurt her she really liked you maybe even loved. She's a great girl a little weird but she still is a great person. Why did you do that to her huh?"

"Emma knew what this was Lon alright. I let it be known before anything got started. It was like a friends with benefits type thing."

"Bullshit Seth, do you know why people stop doing that? Because eventually a person grows feelings trust me it never works." I shook my head. "You really hurt her and me because i know your not that kind of guy."

He shook his head. "London listen." Seth walked closer to me his face was so close. He tilted his head a bit what the hell? I just moved away from him near the door. Seth sighed. "London-"

"Don't-alright just when you figure yourself out then you can come talk to me." I shook my head leaving out. Was he trying to kiss me or am i going crazy. I should tell Dean but what if i'm taking it wrong.

I walked to Dean's room and used the key card and walked in. He was just coming out of shower when i did. We just stared at each other until i smirked closing the door.

"Boy, do i have good timing or what?"

He just did a little laugh as i walked in the room more plopping down on the bed. "You alright?"

"Mhm just thinking," I sighed. "Seth and Emma broke up."

'Kinda saw that coming." He shrugged putting on his boxers.

"Hey, hey cover yourself up!" I pointed.

He smirked. "Didn't tell me that last night."

"So i had a moment but still what to do about Seth and Emma?"

Dean sat next to me. "Yeah i heard those little moments to. But here's my advice just stay out of it London."

"But-"

"No buts it's there business not ours and there both adults. Now promise me you will just leave it alone." He pointed.

I rolled my eyes but nodded. "Fine i promise."

"Good and i mean it sneaky." He leaned back taking something off the dresser. It was a medium sized box he gave it to me. "Told you i brought you something open it."

I smiled taking it before resting one of my legs over his. He just rested his hands on my leg and rubbed it a bit. I opened it up and saw a pretty black locket with diamond studs surrounding the locket part. I unlocked it looking inside to see a picture of me and him in the Indies.

I remember this it was a week before i last saw him. I was glaring at him while he had his arm around my shoulders grinning looking at me. I looked back up at him before putting it on and looking down at it. I hugged him not caring his hair was wet.

"So i'm guessing you like it beautiful?" He rubbed my back smiling.

I nodded. "No i love it thank you for this it's so pretty. How long did it take to have this made?" I looked up.

"A month ago it took a while but it was worth the wait and you where to." He pressed his lips softly against mine.

"Thank you Dean." I hugged him.

I felt my phone vibrate and was about to answer it until Dean took it turning it off. I looked at him confused he just smirked flipping me over so he was hovering over top of me.

"No phone calls for the rest of the night beautiful just me and you."

I shrugged. "That's the best idea i heard all day Ambrose."

* * *

I yawned turning over on my stomach and felt somebody playing with my hair. I opened my eyes seeing Dean and smiled.

"What time is it?" I yawned laying across him reaching for my phone. I saw it was 3:00 i groaned. "Come on Dean we gotta start getting ready."

"You where the one still sleeping beautiful not me." He smirked sitting up.

"I wouldn't have been sleeping so late if it wasn't for you." I glared reaching for my clothes.

"It's been a whole day give me a break."

I scoffed. "Break my-ass Ambrose."

"I thought i already did?" He smirked getting up stretching.

I threw a pillow at him hitting him in the face he started laughing. "You know that's not what i meant i can't find my underwear are they under the bed?" I put my shirt on before looking around.

Dean started scratching his head before lifting something up. "Here they go."

My eyes widen and i felt my cheeks get hot. "You ripped my underwear off me last night seriously!"

"In my defense i didn't know that was what had ripped i thought it was something else." He put his hands up in defense.

I started mumbling cure words under my breath before putting on pajama pants. And grabbing my phone. I snatched my underwear from him. "Do this again and we will have a problem."

He started snickering before nodding. "Alright don't get your panties in a twist... oh yeah i forgot."

I slapped his chest. "Knock it-off!"

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry somewhat." He smirked.

I glared. "I will see you at the arena and don't you ever speak of this to anyone." I pointed at him.

"Yes mam." He nodded before doing a double take looking down at me. "Woah beautiful, i thought you where ridding with us?"

Man that would be to awkward, i just shook my head and smiled. "No i already promised Ted i would ride with them this time."

He rolled his eyes playfully before sighing. "Alright, just this one time next time i will be kidnapping you."

"I promise i will make it up to you," I pecked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you to beautiful, now go on so you won't be late. Or before somebody notices your holding your underwear and put, two and two together." He smirked.

I grumbled walking out and heard him laughing i just rolled my eyes. I got back to my room and started packing for the arena. I texted Ted once i was out the shower and dressed.

_Me - I'm ready to go babes!_

_Ted - Alrighty where downstairs in the lobby come on!" _

I rolled my eyes for him rushing me my phone vibrated again. I unlocked it looking at the message.

_Adam - Where having a family cookout in two weeks and we haven't seen you a while. So you better come and you can bring your so called boy-friend. We want to meet him mostly your grandmother. _

_Me - Wouldn't wanna miss it we will definitely be there._

_Adam - Alright see you then Kiddo, proud of you and see you then, Love you LazyLon _

_Me - Lol love you to dad, thanks trying my best and see you guys then. _

I always called him and Christian my dads because that's how they acted and treated me. They where always good to me and Adam's mother who i call grandma. I loved them because they never made me feel like an outsider.

Smiling i put the phone away i was definitely going. Since i haven't seen my Godfather's in a while it would be good to see everybody. I will talk to Dean about it later. I got to the lobby to see Ted already waiting for me.

"Hey babes you ready?" I smiled giving him a hug.

He chuckled. "You know i am."

"Where's Cody and Brad i thought they where coming?" I looked around.

"They will be down in a minute but i should slap yah you know." He folded his arms across his chest.

I tilted my head to the side looking confused. "Why?"

"Don't get cute!" He pointed glaring at me i just put my hands up in defense. "And you know why i texted you to see how the talk went and you never replied." He huffed closing his eyes.

I then remembered and shook my head. "I'm sorry Dean took my phone lastnight." I saw his eyes where still closed i smirked. "I will buy you cookies." I nudged him.

One of his eyes blinked open. "Snicker doodle?"

"Yup." I nodded.

"From the great cookie?"

"Mhm."

He smiled before opening his eyes fully. "Alright forgiven and how did the talk go?"

"Uh...well..he tried to kiss me i think." I said a bit unsure.

Ted just gave me a blank look. "You-think?" He said slowly i just nodded he sighed. "Okay just so i know how close was his face?"

I rolled my eyes before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him to me. His eyes widen as he saw how close our faces where.

"This close." I let him go backing him up. "Maybe i was just overreacting."

Ted slapped his forehead. "London honey, there is only three reason why his face was that close. One he wanted to explore your mouth with his, two he wanted to bite your lip, or three he just wanted to kiss you!"

"Sshhh! Shut-up do you realize how loud you just where?" I said in a hush whisper.

"Your fault, not mine and wait did you tell Ambrose?"

"No." I whined stomping. "I didn't know how to tell him or should i even tell him. It's not like he did kiss me so it's nothing right-"

"Wrong." Ted sung.

I sighed. "Well i don't know what to do."

"Well i guess because it didn't go further it's really no reason. But if it happens again you tell Dean or i will to AJ and she will sing like a Canarie."

I just rolled my eyes as Cody and Brad shortly came down. We all went to the rental i was up front with Brad, Cody was in the back. Ted closed the trunk before getting in closing the door.

"Okay-wait Brad do you even know how to drive?" I looked at him.

He waved me off. "Pff! Of course i do now just hush." We soon pulled off and where on the road talking.

"So you thinking about getting a face lift or what?" Brad glanced at me i heard Cody snort.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "So what room in your mothers house do you sleep in again?" I smirked Ted let out a laugh.

His jaw dropped. "You two swore you wouldn't tell!" He looked back at Cody and Ted.

"They didn't it was a joke." I tried holding back my laugh. "But...umm..do you live with your mommy Brad?"

He scoffed. "What-n-no!"

"Uh-huh righttt.." I shook my head before turning to the back. "How's Emma doing?"

"Don't know she put us all out after you left..she sure act's pregnant." Cody mumbled.

We quickly felt the breaks get hit hard i hit my head on the seat. "What the hell Brad!" I rubbed my forehead.

"P-pregnant!" He shook his head. "W-o-w" He said slowly before driving again.

"Yes Brad pregnant can you try to hide your excitement." Ted rolled his eyes.

"So who's the farther Dean?" He asked.

I snapped my head at him glaring. "Dean's my boyfriend Brad."

He gave a little shrug. "Your point." I went to smack him until he waged a finger stopping me. "Ah...ah you can't hit the driver."

I growled before drawing my hand back. "Jerk but no and we don't know if she's really pregnant yet. And it would be Seth's if anything. But you can't tell anybody and i'm serious."

"Alright, alright i wont." He put one hand up in defense. "So is the baby gonna come out with a whole side of blonde hair. And the other side brown?" All of them burst out laughing.

"Oh grow up all of you!" I rolled my eyes.

A car behind us honked. "Did that lady honk at me?" She honked again before driving ahead Brad rolled his window down. He stuck his head out. "Take your old ass home if you can't drive patiently!"

My eyes widen yanking him back in. "Keep your eyes on the damn road Maddox!"

She honked again but it was louder and longer. "Oh no the-hell she didn't London take this damn weel. I wanna know who the hell she thinks she is. Hey lady! Yeah you!" Brad gasped. "She flipped me off, you life alert wearing bit-" He started ranting and yelling basically all the way out the window.

"What Brad cut it out and get your ass in the seat! And stop disrespecting the elderly didn't your mother teach your ass anything!" I yelled as Cody tried to help Ted was just cracking up.

After our little road rage we finally got to the arena i am never driving with those fools again. I got in the back and just got dressed in my ring attire before walking out. I saw Randy at catering and walked over to him.

"Hey viper." I sat down.

He looked up from his phone and smiled. "Hey Lon how you been?"

I sighed. "Interesting but how about you?"

"Hey can't complain, but i gotta go warm up see you out there British Bombshell." He stood up.

Smiling i gave him a nod. "See you out there Orton. Oh wait a sec!" I got up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who The Shields partner is tonight?" I looked at him.

He shook his head. "Nah nobody told me either maybe it's somebody returning."

I nodded. "Maybe, thanks Randy."

"No problem." He smiled and walked off.

I just stretched getting up walking to the Gorilla position. I got there to see Dean leaning against the wall already in his Shield attire. His hair was wet he saw me and leaned up from off the wall.

"About time, where you been i was looking for you everywhere around here."

"Sorry i had to drive with Ted and them and hey did you know Brad has bad road rage?"

"Maddox?" His brow raised.

I nodded. "Yup he was cussing this old lady out then almost got into a fight. But turns out huge guys drive small cars to. So he screamed ran back to the car and speeded away."

Dean just laughed. His eyes turned dark looking at my head. "Where did you get that mark?"

"Huh?" I felt my head still a little sore from hitting it on the seat. "It's nothing just from hitting my head on the seat when Brad slammed down on the brakes."

"I'm gonna kick his ass for that." Dean mumbled before kissing my forehead i smiled. "But you should have left him when that guy got out of the car."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah i bet you would it does sound like Dean move. Oh-yeah congrats on your title match by the way, mhm i heard."

He shrugged. "Just the U.S title Lon."

"That's pretty big Dean, besides i know you got this."

"Think so?" He played with a strand of my hair.

I nodded. "I know so but there's one thing i wanna ask you."

"Shoot." He shrugged.

"My two Godfather's are having something. And they want me to come."

"Are you gonna go?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Only if your coming with me."

He smiled. "Shouldn't even have to ask but will there be rib's?"

"There will be ribs."

"Definitely coming." He shook his head i just laughed before playing with his vest. "Emma okay?"

I sighed. "I don't know haven't seen her here yet just hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine just give her some time." He hugged me i nodded hugging him back.

"I see you found her." Roman said coming over.

I smiled before running over jumping on him he chuckled hugging me tight making me giggle. "Hey Rome!"

"Hey baby girl what took you so long getting here?" He asked putting me down.

"Long story, i will tell you later." I sighed.

"I will be all ears." He smiled before looking up at Dean. "You seen Seth?"

He walked over shaking his head taping up his hand. "Nah you didn't run into him on your way over here?"

"No, i did see Emma though." He sighed resting his hands on his vest.

"She didn't look good did she?" I asked.

"Actually she was pretty happy and cheerful and bubbly." Roman said still a little shocked and confused.

"How could she i thought preg-i mean people aren't so good after a break up." Whew hope nobody caught that i looked over at Dean.

He just looked up from taping his hand and shrugged. "Maybe they talked."

I nodded. "Maybe they did." I started thinking.

"You alright?" I heard Dean's voice making me snap out of thought.

"Mhm yup i'm fine." I smiled nervously as he gave that 'I don't believe her look' to Roman who chuckled. "So did you guys find out who your partner is?"

Roman shook his head. "Where just in the dark as anybody else."

"God i hate surprises," I rolled my eyes.

"So do you know why Emma is cheerful?" Dean asked walking over to me.

"Yeah-No!" I quickly changed it damn it.

He gave me a look. "Witch is it?"

I bit my lip and saw Zack Ryder from a distance. "Hey! There's my broskie!" He stopped pointing at himself i quickly nodded. "Woo! Woo! Woo! Here i come." I started walking away.

"You better Woo, Woo that ass right back here." I heard Dean say sternly making me freeze.

I started walking backwards i saw Roman laughing. "Maybe another time broskie!" I pointed to Zack who nodded giving a fist bump while walking away. "Your no fun."

He shook his head. "I'm not letting you go anywhere with Zack Ryder."

I leaned over near Roman. "He's just mad because he was never invited to the Broskie party."

"What did you say?" He tilted his head over at me.

"That i love you so, so much." I smiled he rolled his eyes and turned around i stuck my tongue out at him. Roman gave a little laugh shaking his head at me.

"Do that again me and Roman will go beat up your little broskie." He smirked looking back at me.

I gasped before my eyes turned slits. "You wouldn't dare." I tried sounding threatening.

He turned around in one swift move getting in my face still with a smug smirk. "Try me beautiful."

I was about to say something before turning to Roman. "So is your hair just like that or do you use some kind of high price shampoo?" They shook there heads Dean just leaned up.

"Hey guys." Seth walked over his eyes went from Dean to me, yup still a bit awkward.

"And where the have you been?" Dean brow raised Seth eyes went back to him.

"Nowhere i was looking around for you guys, we gotta go where up in a bit. Hey Lon." He nodded at me with a weak smile.

I just probably need to let it go besides maybe it's not what Ted thinks. Seth is still a somewhat okay guy to me i just smiled back. "Hey Sethie." Maybe i should have just said hey Seth.

He was a bit taken back obviously not expecting to call him that after yesterday. But he eventually smiled but it felt like a real better then the first one. "Come on guys, we gotta get going."

Dean nodded Roman patted my shoulder. "I'll see you out there baby girl."

"Alright Rome," I smiled as both him and Seth walked off.

"Alright Ambrose get out there." I nodded my head in there direction.

He smirked and nodded. "I am just be careful out there tonight okay? I don't care if they are your partners, i only trust you with Randy out there."

I rolled my eyes kissing him before slowly breaking away. "I will be fine now go on."

He nodded before jogging off to catch up with them. I sighed well time to go do what i do best.

**( In The Ring ) **

I slapped a couple hands before sliding in the ring i jumped up on the top rope putting my fist in the air getting a loud pop. I jumped down hugging Daniel, and Cena, I gave Randy a high five before standing in between them.

_Sierra..Hotel..India...Echo..Lima..Delta.. SHIELD _

There theme hit and they walked down the stairs with people patting there backs and shoulders. I had to admit i was secretly happy about being in this match with them. The got in the ring i was leaning on the ropes infront of the announce table kinda like AJ does.

Dean stopped and smirked at me i scrunched my nose up at him. He shrugged going to stand in there corner as there theme faded. A different theme hit and sounded like a rock theme and familiar. I then remembered this was the beautiful people on TNA old theme song.

We all looked up and only me and the guys broke character in complete shock. The announcer stood up.

"Introducing there partner Hellena Heavenly!"

She smirked walking down the ramp. Me and Dean looked at each other still shocked looks. But his soon turned into a glare looking at Hellena i shook my head glaring at her smug smirk.

"You gotta be fucking joking..."

**Hellena is now in WWE and Emma is all cheerful and happy why? Guess we will find out next time. But don't forget to leave a review i hope you guys like this chapter. See you in the next update.**

**Chapter 15 - London Vs Hellena &amp; Kid Birthday Party **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews and everything guys glad i got to 43 comments. Hope to g****et to 50 soon but here's the update. Don't forget to leave me a review and hope people enjoy! **

***Chapter 15 - London Vs Hellena &amp; A Kid Birthday Party Part 1**

I just sighed knowing Dean didn't plan this none of us did. But we all had to stay in character but i could tell she was gonna push it. She got in the ring and switched over to the guys. My face scrunched up she had on a black shorts that barley covered her ass.

And what looked like a bra top like Brie wears she looked like a cheap hoe to me. She walked over and smiled hugging Dean's arm. My eyes turned to slits she knew exactly what the hell she was doing. Dean just looked down before shrugging her off.

The ref rung the bell Randy, and Seth started off the match. I kept my glare on Hellena who was smirking at Dean playing with his dog tags. Randy got a Drop kick in our corner i saw Hellena whisper in Dean's ear. Oh that's it i slapped Randy's shoulder tagging myself in.

I just got in the ring and marched over to her she was paying so much attention to Dean she didn't even notice. He slightly moved to the side as i grabbed her hair picking her up and throwing her in the ring.

She got up and smacked me hard across the face i nodded before smacking her back making her stumble. I ran and jumped on her taking her down unloading on her with punches. She screamed pushing me off, i got up getting hit with a clothesline. She picked me up slamming my head backwards on the mat.

Hellena lifted me up by my hair slowly laughing. "Come on London i know your not this weak!" She yelled kneeing me in my gut. She grabbed my hair slamming back down on the mat again.

I held my head hearing the ref yell telling her stop grabbing my hair. She went to grab me i quickly kicked my feet up giving her kick-up frankensteiner. I got up and ran after her only to have her tag in Roman. I growled walking over tagging in Cena who got a mixed cheer.

Getting out i watched the match go back and forth and glad Dean was finally tagged in. Hellena was doing this on purpose flirting with him in my face. Soon Daniel got tagged in and went after Dean. I quickly felt somebody pull my feet so i fell off hitting my face on the apron.

I held my face seeing Hellena smiling before picking me up. She went to throw me in the ring post. But Randy jumped down in time catching me before i could hit it. Seth came over pulling Hellena back over he gave me a small sympathy look before walking back.

"You alright?" Randy rubbed my head.

I nodded. "Yeah i'm good." I just got up on the apron but felt myself being yanked over the ropes.

I held my head and looked out the corner of my eye to see Hellena. Who was now on the apron i started getting to my feet. I turned to see her going for a springboard forearm. I waited before hitting her with a superkick as we both fell.

Getting up i grabbed her hitting her with a running bulldog and went for the pin. But she kicked out at two i sighed and saw she started crawling to her corner. Shaking my head i grabbed her foot she let out a scream as i yanked her back. She turned using both her feet to kick me off. I went to get her but she already tagged Dean in before scrambling to the floor.

The crowd cheered roared as it was just me and him face to face. He smirked and waved at me i had to remember to stay in character. I faked smiled before frowning flipping him off i tried to hit him with a roadhouse kick. He grabbed my foot shaking his head at me.

Smirking i brought my other leg up hitting him with an enzuguri making him stumble back. I ran quickly tagging in Randy before rolling out. I got on the apron next to John as Randy was in control.

He was going for his DDT from the ropes but Hellena got on the apron distracting him. That was enough for Dean to push him off and jump to the floor. Hellena turned around still on the apron looking down at Dean. I whistled over to Randy bouncing off the ropes. He caught me spinning me around as i used both of my feet to kick her off.

She fell hitting her face on the floor i high fived Randy before getting out back on the apron. Dean tagged in Roman as it was him and Randy going back and forth. Roman pushed Randy back going over to his corner. He was about to tag in Seth but instead tagged in Hellena she was holding her mouth wide eyed.

I smirked getting in she ran at me only for me to give her a drop toehold before unloading on her with punches. I got up getting out of the ropes on the apron Dean jumped down. The ref pointed at him to stay back he put his hands up in defense.

I started looking back at him i felt a Dropkick to my face knocking me off. I fell and waited for the blow to the floor but it never came. My eyes opened up to see Dean who had caught me. I looked at him shocked he just smirked looking up at Hellena who was heated.

He let me jump down going back over to his spot getting on the apron. I just slid back in the ring only to get stomped by Hellena. That one kick to my head hurt like hell it seems she keeps going after my head. I used the ropes to get up going over to the turn the buckle.

She ran to me but i kicked her making her stumble back i jumped on the second rope. She tried coming back i just grabbed her before jumping off giving her a tornado DDT. The crowd cheered loudly as i got up i shook my hair out it's pony tail.

Going to the other side waiting for her to get up hearing everybody chanting spear. Yup it was coming until Dean grab my arm yanking me back. Randy got in making me duck as he pushed Dean off the top making him fall to the floor.

He backed up only to get a knee to the head from the top rope from Seth. He rolled out Cena got in lifting him up giving him an AA. Seth held his back before soon rolling out. He turned around into a spear from Roman i just looked on it was hard keeping track of all this chaos.

Hearing Bryan yell he ran over giving Roman a knee to the face making him roll out. He pointed to me i nodded smirking. He quickly ran to the other side bouncing off the ropes. I waited before pulling the ropes down as he jumped over landing on everybody.

I saw Hellena recovering by the ring post outside i glared sliding out. I quickly ran over clotheslining her hard on the floor i picked her up smiling. I threw her into the barricade secretly happy kinda hopping that did hurt.

Smirking i rolled back in the ring to get helped up by John. He saw Roman was getting in the ring and went after him. I rubbed the back of my head still feeling the effects from earlier.

I heard Romans roar that he does and turned around. John moved out the way and i was the only one left in his way. my eyes widen it all happened so damn fast. I heard people gasp and everything Roman speared the hell out of me. I know he didn't mean it i could tell by how he didn't move and by his shocked face.

Everything started blacking in and out i felt myself being rolled up and heard the ref count three. The bell rang and Hellena's theme hit. I forgot me and her was legal, it felt like something was broken all i heard was Randy's voice before blacking out.

* * *

I felt bright lights in my face i groaned as my eye's fluttered open. My ribs where sore as hell i tried sitting up but felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy there." I looked up to see the WWE doctor. "You took a pretty big blow out there thought you be out longer."

I looked confused. "How long was i out?"

He gave a little shrug looking at his watch. "About a good thirty minutes."

My eyes widen. "What! Ouch damnit!" I hissed leaning back down. "Where is Dean?"

"There all-" We soon heard yelling outside the door i heard the guys voice along with Katlyins . "Out there." He finished.

I shook my head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember, hold on a second." He walked over to the table grabbing a remote pointing it up to a medium sized flat-screen against the wall. "Watch this."

I looked as the Tv showed the match Cena was helping me up in the ring. Roman did his roar before running towards us Cena moved. That left me right in his way i saw him spear the hell out of me i winced at the sight.

I saw Roman face he didn't mean and i know he didn't he would never do that on purpose. I sat up a bit hissing making the doctor pause the Tv. He walked over to me even though it was halfway i was still up.

"Could you get Roman for me?" I looked at him.

"Just him?"

Smiling i nodded. "Yeah just him please thank you."

He nodded walking out i managed to sit up a bit more i heard a knock before the door opened. Roman walked in still looking upset at what happened.

"London i swear i'm so sor-"

"Oh stop it you could have warned me i would have played along Rome!" He stopped looking at me shocked. "Okay maybe it wouldn't have looked that real. But you could have did it when i wasn't legal."

His brow raised. "Uh baby girl exactly how hard did i spear you?" Rested a hand on my head.

I just laughed holding my ribs with one hand shrugging. "Eh probably not that bad a rib broken yes. But I'm not mad about it so look happy."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah i'm sure Roman if i can get thrown onto a ladder i can handle a spear. But they are no joke i will say that though no wonder why people complain."

He chuckled but gave me a unsure look. "You really had us worried out there Lon."

"I know i did guess haven't got one in a while but how's everybody else and where's that she witch?"

"Well after getting fussed out by Dean he's still pacing Seth trying to get him to calm down. Ted and Cody didn't here yet but they will soon Katlyin went to go find Emma. AJ isn't here tonight but she will know since Punk is here. And Hellena got angry because Dean was to worried about you he wasn't speaking to her."

A small smirk came across my face. "Now that's good specialy that last part. But you can send in Dean for me guess i made him worry enough." He nodded walking to the door. "Roman?" I called out making him stop and look back. "Don't blame yourself alright, these things happen your still my favorite Samoan."

He smiled. "I better still be." He pointed before walking out.

I smiled before looking down taking off my white fingerless gloves. The door quickly opened making me look up to see Dean still in his Shield gear to. He closed the door walking over to me pacing my eyes started hurting watching him.

"Dean hey it's ok-ouch." I hissed trying to reached for him. I felt him take my hand straightening me up slowly.

"Take it easy would you?" He moved some of my hair out my face.

It looked like he was mad i just looked down. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologize it's no your fault." He rubbed my head still not looking at me.

"It's not Roman's fault either so don't yell at him i should have moved." I shrugged a bit.

"And he should have watched where the hell he was going." He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. "Let it go if i'm not mad then you shouldn't be either. And maybe if your Ex stayed in the Indies i wouldn't be here."

He let my head and go taking a step back to look at me with a raised brow before chuckling. "That card huh? Well maybe if your ex stayed where he was. A lot of stuff wouldn't have happened."

My head snapped up to look at him. "I never asked Sami to show up here he just popped up."

"And what's the difference London?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"You brought Hellena with you that's the difference Dean."

"I told you what happened i ran into her and invited her to the show that's all." He glared.

I nodded. "Understood then you introduced her to Hunter and now she's a Diva. You know that means now hmm? Well i will tell you the bitch now can get paid to torture me."

"How hard did you get speared London seriously? I just introduced them did i say oh hey meat my ex girlfriend and make her a diva. No i just said Hellena and they talked end of story. Let's not forget what happened last time when you assumed things."

"That was different i didn't know." My gaze went down.

"Yup just like now you don't know you know London i figured out your real problem." I slowly looked up at him to see him still glaring. "Instead of facing your problems your ass runs away from them!" The last part made my eyes widen. He just shook his head walking out slamming the door making me jump.

A couple of tears fell down my cheeks he was right that's all i ever did. I just whipped my face with my hands but tears kept coming. I heard the door open up before slowly closing. I looked up to see Roman by his look i could tell he heard everything. He walked over to me.

Smiling the best i could i sat up more. "H-hey Rome what's up d-did you forget something?" I tried my best but i just started crying again.

I felt him hug me i cried in his vest since. "Shhh, it's alright baby girl stop crying."

In my mind Dean was right i ran away from everything guess in a way my farther was right.

The doctor came back in but stopped. "Do you two need a moment?"

Roman shook his head. "Nah what do you need?" He asked still hugging me.

"Just need to get her ribs bandaged up and write up her prescription. But you can stay i might need a hand."

Roman nodded rubbing my back. "Yeah i'll stay, come on sit up baby girl so he can bandage you up."

"Okay." I sniffled whipping my face i was actually glad it was Roman here. He was definitely a farther figure you can tell he had a daughter.

After i was done i went back to the locker room i was coming out the shower with my underwear and stuff on. I sat down slowly putting my sweat pants on. Katlyin and Emma burst through the door.

"Aaahhh!" I let out a scream putting a hand over my heart breathing heavy. "Why would you do that?"

"Sorry are you okay." Emma sat next to me rubbing my back.

"Yeah i'm cool besides it wasn't that big of a fight." I slipped on my tennis.

Katylin shook her head closing the door walking over to me. "Big or not that was still wrong, i don't think you walk away from your problems."

I just sighed wincing a bit. "It's okay guys really can you just give me a ride to the hotel? And help me put my shirt on please?"

"Yeah i'll go bring the car around how long are you gonna be out?" Katlyin grabbed her bag and keys looking back.

"About two weeks at the most not bad i can still come to the shows and stuff. Just can't compete could be worst." I shrugged getting up.

Katlyin nodded. "Be outside in five minutes." After she said that she left.

"Here let me help you." Emma grabbed my white spaghetti strap top and helped me put it on.

Shaking my hair out i nodded smiling. "Thanks Em, and listen about you and Seth i-"

She stopped me with a hand shaking her head. "Don't even worry about it, it was just a pregnancy scare nothing more. Kinda glad in a way that's the last thing i need. And besides he's right and now we both can just move on."

I looked down kinda feeling that this was my fault in a way it probably is. I saw her phone ring she quickly picked it up i saw huge smile on her face as she answered. My brow raised wondering who it was maybe she found somebody already.

Feeling my neck i felt the locket that Dean gave me around my neck. Maybe it was me being a little mad that Hellena was even here. I guess i took it out on him because that is his Ex.

"Hold on real quick...Lon?" Emma looked at me.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Let's got Katlyin's outside." She picked up her bag.

Sighing i put on my jacket slowly before pulling my suitcase handle up. I took it rolling it out following Emma to the car. Roman said he was gonna get my pescription and bring it to me later.

I was quiet the whole ride while they where talking Emma was mostly on the phone. Getting to the hotel i checked in before getting in the elevator pressing the button to my floor. Leaning back i pulled the sleeves down from my jacket.

Pulling out my phone i saw it was dead and put it back in my pocket. It hit my floor i got off the elevator walking to my room. I was shocked to Dean leaned up against the wall with his head leaned back.

He opened his eyes looking over at me i just sighed walking to my door. I tried getting my room key i shouldn't have put it in my bag. I felt the bag get taken off my shoulder.

"Where is it?" He asked behind me.

"Um-it's in the pocket on the front." I turned around a bit.

He nodded taking it out getting in front of me a bit opening it up. He held it open so i could walk in before coming in himself. Dean put the key on the nightstand before taking something out his gray leather jacket. It was a prescription bag i guess he went to go get it.

"You only take two every twelve hours for pain alright?" He turned to me i just looked down and nodded. "If you need me just call and about what i said earlier. I guess i was talking about myself to i'm sorry Lon." He began to walk out.

I bit my lip turning to the door. "Wait-" He stopped as he was almost basically out. "stay...please."

I said it low but i guess he heard me because he closed the door. He walked back to me i just hugged him starting to cry in his chest. He sighed hugging me back but not to tight until i calmed down a bit.

"You know my dad use to tell me that," I felt his shoulders tense up guess starting to regret it more. "It's alright in a way you where right i run away. That's why Sami came back that's why a lot of my problems come back. I am like my mother we run. But now atleast i know why we do it's because where..scared." I whispered the last part before burying my head in his jacket.

"That explains you partying with The Bella's." He scoffed before breaking the hug lifting my face up with his hands. "Do you remember what i told you the next day?"

I nodded remembering. "That you would always come for me no matter what, no matter how mad i make you."

"Exactly if you feel scared just tell me, i'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not like Sami never will be, and i'm gonna keep coming back for you. I promise."

My gaze went down before i nodded. "I'm sorry Dean." I felt a tear slide down but he brushed it away with his thumb.

"Don't be." He hugged me making me grip his jacket as i closed my eyes. He kissed my forehead. "I love you Talia." I could tell he was smirking.

I smiled a bit. "I love you to Mox, and you owe somebody an apology to."

He sighed. "For the last time i'm sorry and will buy you a new pair of underwear Wednesday."

My eyes widen breaking the hug slapping his chest as he started laughing. "That's not what i meant Dean!"

"Don't worry i will talk to Roman tomorrow, and we have to go to his daughters party next Saturday."

I quickly smiled. "Your taking me with you?"

He shook his head. "No not you my other girlfriend London you guys just look alike."

I flipped him off shaking my head. "Sounds cool i so have to get her a present considering i never met her. Well you probably met her more times then me what do you think she will want?" I tapped my chin looking at him thinking.

He shrugged walking to look out the balcony sliding door. "Don't know let me just call me four year old daughter and ask." I rolled my eyes what is this sarcastic night. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Saw that."

I smirked before grabbing a water out my bag and grabbing the pills taking two. I sat down but easily still hurt i sighed hissing a bit. "Haven't had a broke rib in a while."

Dean walked over to me. "Here let me help." He took my pants off for me before walking to my suitcase pulling out a pair of my nightshorts. He walked back helping me put them on before taking off his jacket.

I just put my phone on my charger before seeing that he laid next to me. I turned on my uninjured sighed laying on his chest. I felt myself getting sleepy pretty fast and yawned.

"Goodnight Dean." I closed my eyes.

"Night beautiful," He reached over turning the lamp off.

* * *

I was a bit glad when the next Saturday came giving all of us a break a bit. Hellena wasn't booked for RAW just Smackdown. I was definitely happy about that because i didn't have to see her. Also the guys weren't booked for Smackdown so that was cool.

Pulling up to the house i got out the rental we had brought looking around. His house was so cool not to mention freaking huge. I definitely didn't look like i would normally dress but it was cool to me.

I had on a pretty sky blue strapless short sundresses with a dark blue waistband. My half black leather jacket, and my black fingerless leather gloves. My black heels, and my hair was out straight with a bang cut straight across.

"Looking good Regan." Dean said taking off his shades walking over to me.

I smirked. "Don't look to bad yourself Ambrose although i could have rocked the shades better. But one of these days i will get you in a suit." I pointed.

He chuckled grabbing my finger before intertwining his hands with mine. "Not happening beautiful." He shook his head before his eyes traveled down. Before back up to meet mine he slowly smirked.

I looked confused. "What is it?" Why did you just look at me like that?"

"Because you look like every bad boys fantasy." He shrugged.

Shaking my head i started laughing. "Guess that means i'm yours then huh?"

He grinned. "All the time every time, now come on before we not make it."

Rolling my eyes i let him lead me up the steps with the pretty small pink bag in my hand. He rung the doorbell Roman opened it smiling when he saw us.

"Get in here," He nodded inside opening the door more so we could walk in. "Just when i thought i was gonna have to come and drag you guys out the hotel." He shook his head before looking at me. "Hey baby girl!"

He pulled me into a big bear hug making me giggle thank god my ribs where healing good. And the pain was basically gone i was just sore sometimes nothing major though.

"Hey Rome! I missed you to-remember i'm still a fragile girl." I coughed.

He quickly let go. "My bad forgot, hey man." He gave Dean a bro hug.

"Oh yeah i brought this for her." I smiled handing him the bag.

"Come on Lon you didn't have to." He ruffled my hair a bit taking the bag.

"I know but i wanted to besides i had the money so why not. Besides Dean picked it out not me."

Dean brow raised. "Wait a minute you asked me for the money to pay for it?"

I shrugged. "Yeah that's how you stay rich duh, besides you could have told me no."

"So you can kirk out like a child in a mall? Yeah i'll pass." He rolled his eyes.

I gasped with a hand over my heart shaking my head looking ahead. "Well!"

Roman chuckled at us. "Well everybody's in the back your friends my family. And now that your here you can help me with bags of ice come on." He slapped Dean's back.

Dean groaned. "I came to a party to work, yay how fun."

"Go on Dean be nice and come find me afterwards." I pecked his lips but he brought me back to him kissing me this time. I smiled gripping his jacket as his tongue grazed across my bottom lip.

"Kid party." Roman coughed.

I gasped quickly breaking it pushing him away i saw him smirk. Oh he knew exactly what he was doing. "Stop that." I gritted through my teeth pointing he nodded. "Now go help Roman." He rolled his eyes but agreed. "Oh yeah Roman one more thing is Rock married?"

I quickly felt a smack to my ass making me let out a yelp and a small jump. I looked up at Dean with wide eyes. "Behave beautiful."

"Party pooper it was just a question." I pouted walking off.

"Yeah, yeah, and stop switching."

"Stop watching then!" I called out walking in the kitchen to the backyard.

It was so beautiful out there and a lot of people not to many but there was a lot. Walking out the sliding door i spotted AJ, and Trinity over by the table where drinks where. I smiled and walked over to them.

"AJ!" I called out.

She looked confused until she saw me walking over to her. She smiled giving her drink to Trin before meeting me halfway jumping on me a bit.

"Yay i knew you make it!" She got down and walked me over to Trinity.

"Here girl i'm not a server." She joked handing AJ her drink. "Hey London girl!" She hugged me with one arm since her drink was in the other

"Hey Trin, where's Punk AJ?" We broke the hug i looked at her.

She shrugged. "Doing a live show today glad i don't have one i'm beat. But he's gonna pick me up when this is over."

I nodded. "This place is so cool it's like kid land here speaking of children." I looked at Trinity AJ just smirked sipping her drink.

"Nope don't give me that look no kids for a while career to think about hello." She waved making me laugh.

"Aunt Trinity!" A voice called a little boy ran over grabbing her hand. "Can you come play i need a partner pretty please!" He jumped me and AJ looked at each other and smiled.

Trinity nodded finishing up her drink throwing it in the trash smiling. "Yeah come on let's go." She jogged over there with him.

AJ shook her head smiling before looking at me. "Did you hear from Emma she was supposed to be here."

I shook my head shrugging. "No not really she said she was in town though. So she might just be a little late. But where's Katlyin?" I walked now standing across from her picking up a soda from the cooler.

"With Galina helping her." I raised a brow AJ nodded. "Yeah i know not to mention her Roman, Galina and her, NEW husband. Where all laughing and talking earlier i for one think it's weird." She put a hand up in defense.

I nodded my hand in a iffy gesture taking a sip of my soda. "Not really some people can do it not everybody that gets a divorce hates each other." I smirked.

"Ha this is my first time seeing this." AJ shook her head not buying it.

"AJ!" Trinity called out making us look over at her. "Come help me you love kids to!"

AJ rolled her eyes. "Not really but they might be cool be back Lon." She threw her can away before walking over to them in her white romper.

London shook her head putting her can down she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She jumped before until she looked up to see Dean.

"There you are, you know how long it took me to find you?"

"Twenty minutes maybe twenty one if you walked all the way around." I shrugged.

"W-wait how did you know?" His brow raised.

I started laughing. "That was just a lucky guest man i should so be on, are you smarter then a 5th grader." I sung the last part.

He shook his head. "Your so damn goofy." He leaned down i just rested my hands on his chest

"Uncle Dean!" A cheerful voice of a little girl forced us to separate quickly.

Joelle was running towards us he was wearing a light blue princess dress like from Frozen. She had her hair braided just like Elsa i smiling she looked so adorable.

"Hey there's the birthday girl!" Dean exclaimed, kneeling down and opening his arms, to embrace the girl to himself. Joelle leaped toward him and he picked her up, doing so effortlessly. I was so not expecting that not by far.

"I almost thought you weren't coming!" She said, with a little voice.

"Wow where is the faith? I wouldn't dare miss the birthday of the little princess?" Dean answered, smiling at her brightly. "Happy birthday, sweetheart." He nodded and she giggled lightly and touched his dimples with her hands.

My jaw almost freaking dropped to the ground shocked as hell. I never ever in my life saw Dean a.k.a Moxley like this with a child. I was so amazed i didn't even realize Joelle was curiously looking at me.

But hearing her little voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Uncle Dean isn't that London?" She whispered.

Dean tightened her more, to have her more comfortably in his arms, he then looked at me. I smiled a bit happy she recognized me. "Yup that's her she's a good friend to Seth and your dad. And she's my girlfriend to." He whispered the last part in her ear. Her eyes widen in shock.

I smiled sweetly at Joelle, "Nice to meet you, Joelle. And happy birthday, how old are you?"

"Five." she answered with a shy voice, raising her little hand to show me five fingers.

"Five huh?" I repeated amazed. "Wow somebody's getting up there."

Joelle smiled bright and nodded. "That's what my daddy said to. And, soon I'll be big like you to!"

"She's not that big JoJo she's about near there with AJ, yah know?" He snickered amused.

Joelle made a face and returned to look at Dean. "Stop that and be nice to her! She's really..." She stopped leaning up to his ear and said the rest.

Dean chuckled before nodding whispering to her and she giggled nodding. I was so lost he lowered letting her go but not standing up yet.

"Can i tell her?" She jumped a bit.

Dean shook his head wagging a finger at her. "Nope, it's our secret." He then stood up.

She nodded. "Okay but you should tell her." My brow raised tell me what.

"Is there something i should know you two?"

Joelle shook her head quickly. "Nope but it was nice meeting you Aunt London." That made me look shocked never thought she call me that. "Hey do you wanna play with me later?"

I smiled stooping down to her level. "I would love to just come and get me when it's time sweetheart."

She smiled brightly. "I will! And see you later Uncle Dean!" She then ran back over to her friends.

I stood up smiling. "Now what was said Ambrose?"

"Oh look Roman needs my help be back love you bye!" He quickly jogged off waving.

Chuckling i rolled my eyes he is such a duche sometimes i swear. Looking up i saw AJ, and Katlyin running over to me. Almost a second away from knocking me over.

"Woah where's the fire!" I held up my hands in defense.

"Seth is here." AJ said out of breath.

I nodded. "Alright cool i'll, go say hey where is he-woah!" I was about to walk but got pulled back by both of them. "Okay what's the deal?"

"He's here...but not alone." Katlyin shook her head.

"Uh-huh and what's the problem?" I raised a brow but looked and saw Seth walking out with a girl. I didn't see the problem until i got a better look at her.

"You don't get it the girl looks like-" AJ started to say but i cut her off.

"Me." I said quietly.

**Sorry for the chapter being so long just wanted to give you guys a longer one. Because it might be a week before i update again but leave a review for me and i hope people liked it. But see everybody in the next update. **

**Chapter 16 - Who Is She? &amp; A Kid Birthday Party Part 2 **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews and to my new story followers means a lot. But here's the update enjoy and leave me a review.**

***Chapter 16 - Who Is She? A Kid Birthday Party Part 2**

Maybe i was seeing stuff but then again if AJ, and Katlyin noticed it then i'm not. Shaking my head i need to play this off until i talk to him. I just sighed and shrugged.

"She's pretty." I nodded i felt two hands slap me in the back of my head. I glared at them. "What the hell was that for?"

"Are you blind, stupid, or retarded, London witch one?" Katlyin rested a hand on her hip.

"I thinks she's all three if you ask me." AJ shrugged.

I flipped them both off. "We don't look nothing alike." I felt two more slaps to my head i sighed. "Would-you-two stop that!"

"London aside from the blonde streaks, and the tattoo sleeve. You two could be damn sisters maybe even twins." AJ pointed out and she wasn't lying.

"Nah i think she has better cheek bones and her skin is lighter." I slowly glared over at Katlyin as she continued. "Not to mention..." She trailed off seeing my glare and coughed. "Uh nevermind i'm done."

I just rolled my eyes. "Okay i have to come clean but swear to god you won't say a word. And i mean to anybody no Emma, no one." I said sternly pointing at them.

"We promise." They said before looking at each other.

I shook my head. "Alright remember when i went to talk to Seth about Emma?"

"Yeah." Katlyin nodded motioning her hand telling me continue.

"Well he may or may not have tried to kiss me." I said a bit unsure they just stared at me mouths half opened. "Do you think that's why he brought that girl here?" They continued to stay silent. "I'm just being crazy right?" They still kept quiet. "For god sakes you two move or speak one!"

AJ took a deep breath. "Yes London this explains a lot why didn't you tell us sooner!" She shook me.

"I-don't-know." I managed to get out as she continued to shake me. After a couple of minutes she stopped. "I'm sorry i just didn't know how to. Oh god them breaking up is all my fault!" I groaned covering my face with both of my hands.

Katlyin sighed taking my hands down. "London it's not okay they where having problems way before that."

"No it is i should have just stayed out of it like Dean told me to." My eyes then widen. "Dean oh god what if he notices how the hell can i explain that." My hands fell desperately at my sides.

"Hey maybe nobody might not even notice Lon. But we still have to tell Emma this that's if she will even care now." AJ shrugged.

Katlyin nodded. "AJ's right." She made a face. "Okay that was hard to admit, but still the girl is a lot taller then you anyway."

"Ugh! What am i going to do?"

"Nothing." AJ said plainly causing me and Katlyin to both look at her she caught this and sighed. "Listen hear me out, you have to pretend you don't notice. You can't let Seth see that you know just play it off. And me and Katlyin are gonna go get another women's opinion about the girl."

My brow raised. "Who?"

"Any female that she got introduced to be back and remember act cool." She pointed before dragging Katlyin away before i could say anything.

I shook my head i'm always getting myself into stuff. I really can't mind my business i looked up at the sky sighing. I felt my neck i decided to wear the locket my mother gave me today instead of Dean's. I really missed her even if i couldn't see her i just wanted to talk to her again.

It's like she disappeared out of nowhere besides me my dad was pretty upset. He tried to play it off like he didn't care but at nights i heard him crying. He would always say how i looked and acted like her. He blamed me for her leaving at times. I guess he was just as sad as i was it gave him no right to put his hands on me though.

"Hey sweetheart." A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Seth who was wearing black pants, and a silver short sleeved button down. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and shades where resting on top of his head.

"Sup." I nodded at him with a weak smile and wave.

"Sup?" He repeated, raising a brow at me. "What kind of greeting is that?"

I stared at him puzzled, but he gave me no time to respond, because he got to me so fast i had no time to react. He tightened me into a so bear hug raising me off the ground.

In a way i couldn't help but laugh, half amused and a bit uncomfortable. But i had to play it off maybe it's just a coincidence that we look a bit alike. He made me wiggle my legs in the air. I had to rest both my hands on his shoulders so i wouldn't fall.

"Hey! Put me down right now Sethie! You know i hate being lifted i'm not a baby!" I said between giggles He spent me around making me laugh again. "Alright now your being a Duche." I said plainly.

He chuckled and put my feet back on the ground letting me go. I used his arm to balance myself. "Why are you here alone where's Dean?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, the jerk left me and never returned him or Roman. So they're on my shit-list right now."

Seth shook his head with a smile scoffing. "Assholes."

"It's alright when i spear them they will get my message." I answered, with a confident nod.

"You-spear-them?" His brow raised as he said slowly in disbelief.

"Hey it's not impossible! I may be shorter then them but i'm a strong female." I nudged him. He then circled my shoulders with one arm and tenderly tightened me to himself. Okay this isn't that weird.

"Hey i have no doubts about that, sweetheart at all." He said, winking giving me a small stroke on my cheek with one finger. Yup now it's weird and uncomfortable i need an excuse to move. "Listen Lon, about..." He was about to say, until a voice stopped him.

"Sethie!" a feminine and high voice exclaimed just when i thought i only call him that. "Hey there you are! I've looked for you everywhere! You have some awesome friends here!"

He turned around, with me still wrapped to his side. I quickly had to hold on to his shirt because i was three seconds away from falling. He could have at least let go before turning around. He looked down seeing what had happened.

"Sorry Lon." He gave me apologetic look before turning his attention back up.

"It's alright." I nodded letting go standing up straight.

The girl was coming toward us and yup she looked like me no doubt. But there where somethings off she was a bit lighter then me. She had a tattoo sleeve and dark brown hair with blonde streaks. It was all pulled back into a neat pony tail another thing different we didn't dress alike.

She dressed a bit more prissy then me way more prissy. She had on a yellow dress long in the back but short in the front. White Loui stilettos silver bracelets, earnings and necklace. She definitely had on makeup white eye-shadow and lip gloss. She was taller then me almost model like.

The girl stopped but her eyes went to me and she glared. And i thought my where cold Jesus! Her's where worse. It was clear she wasn't happy at all to see her boyfriend, friend whatever they where. Hugging another girl that looked like her.

Seth smiled at the girl rolling his eyes playfully. "C'mon i just left you not to long ago. I saw you chatting up with the Usos and i know your a big fan of them. So i just left you all to it." As if remembering he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, you two haven't met yet." And i wanted it to stay that way can she stop glaring at me. "This is Tessa, say hey babe." He nodded.

Tessa didn't answer, her eyes were still fixed on me. The next look she gave me was that 'Back off' look. I cleared my throat, backing out of Seth's arms.

"Tes? Helloo Tessa babe snap out of it." Seth said snapping his fingers in front of her face. Was he really this clueless or just blind.

Tessa seemed to come back to reality and a forced smile bent on her lips. But it turned to a smirk especially when Seth put his arm around her shoulders and tightened her to him now.

She hugged him back, resting her head against his chest what is she trying to say here. She looked at me up and down before bringing her eyes back up to meet mine.

"I don't think, i know you hun?" Tessa finally said. So she's a fan of WWE but doesn't know me yeah the hell right.

I scoffed but remembered what AJ said god why did they leave me here. I sighed and ran one hand through my hair. I tucked some of it behind my ear before looking at her.

"I'm London Regan, nice to meet you Tessa." I introduced myself and extended my hand.

She looked down at my hand before back at me and smirked i just took it back. "Nice..wait a minute!" She said, fake surprised. "Your London i have heard so, so much about you." The way she said it was with a bit of hate.

I just poked my tongue on the inside of my cheek. I glanced at Seth who had his phone out on Facebook or something. Okay did he really not see what the hell was going on. This Tessa chick has it all wrong it's not like i want Seth.

I rested a hand on my hip giving a little shrug. "I wouldn't say that, but people love talking about me. Now that's something i can't stop people just love me." I answered and saw her eyes turn to slits. Uh huh sweetheart i can get smart right back. "But you're Tessa-"

"Yes i am." Did the bitch just cut me off in mid-sentence. "Seth's girlfriend.» She said, as if it was necessary or that i cared.

I nodded. "Really? Well i never heard about you until now. Guess he was keeping you a secret for a while." I couldn't help but smirk at her scoff.

As if he had just remembered where he was. Seth put his phone away smiling at both of us. "Sorry was responding to something. But what are we talking about?"

I had to restrain myself from throwing the can next to me at his head. Geez he can't be this stupid seriously..then again. Not a lot of men are bright at these kind of things.

Tessa tightened to him. "So are you two close or something?" She asked raising her Hazel brown eyes to look at Seth, who smiled.

"Yeah we are, basically she's like my girl bestfiend." He nodded at me god couldn't he just say friend.

Tessa shrugged it off not really caring and, just as if she had to prove something to me. She raised one hand and rested it on his cheek. Making him lower his head and met his lips with her's in a kiss.

I looked down what is with her i'm just his friend seriously. I would be rude if i called her a cheap, bootleg, knockoff version of me. But Tessa was pushing it there.

Seth chuckled in the kiss, and pulled away from her. "Hey sweetheart what's up with you today?" He asked smiling brushing his finger across her lips.

Tessa shrugged innocently and turned to look at me as i looked back up. She looked at me with a smile. "Sorry, Londi, wait i can call you Londi, right?" She pointed.

No, no the hell you can't what the hell is a Londi any damn way. I just coughed smiling the best i could. "Actually i kinda-"

"Yay of course i can!" She exclaimed cutting me off again. "We're are friends, aren't we Londi? Because i am gonna need a female friend around. And i heard your a good person around here." She fake smiled.

Actually i can see why she doesn't have any female friends.

"Yeah she's the best," Seth said. "And gives good advice to."

"That's so great now i know who to come to when i have a problem." She nodded before looking from Seth to me. "I can come to your right?"

I had to refrain from telling her, Hell to the no i knew if i talked it would come out. I swear my eye twitched a bit so i just nodded smiling. "Mhm." I thought Hellena was my worst enemy. Nope this girl is starting to become number one.

"You're with Dean right?" She asked but she knew who he was wow. "I don't see him did he walk off to go talk to somebody else?"

Okay ouch that hurt a bit i really needed him now where did he go i shifted under her gaze. "Um Dean is-"

"Behind you." He answered, arriving from behind me. He wrapped an arm around me bringing me into a hug. Basically all they could see was the back of me.

The same moment i felt his warm body against mine i sighed a little out of relief. I hugged his waist laying my head against his chest. I looked up giving him a thankful expression.

He caught this his eyes shifted down he just nodded before looking back up. I then saw a smirk on his lips, looking at the girl. Did he notice already that she looked like me. He raised his beer bottle to his lips that was in his other hand. While his other one was still around me.

"Now i knew when i couldn't spot you in the crowd to look by the coolers." Seth sighed chuckling.

Dean gave a little shrug. "Hey you know i get thirsty fast." Seth rolled his eyes at him shaking his head. "Who's she Seth?" He nodded to Tessa who was still attached to Seth.

"Oh yeah, this is Tessa my girlfriend. Tessa this is Dean." He motioned his hand at him she just glared over at him.

"Uh-huh nice to meet you Ambrose." She nodded.

"You to Terra." He smirked i just snickered in his leather jacket.

"It's Tessa." She stated

He put a hand up in defense. "Sorry Teri."

Her eyes widen before turning into slits, Okay now this was funny. She took a deep breath before rolling her eyes slowly looking over at me.

"Would you please tell your boyfriend that my name is Tessa."

I nodded looking up. "Sorry, and Dean that's not nice at all now apologize to Teri." I nodded my head back at her.

She rolled her eyes letting out an angry growl stomping away. Seth couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Seth!" She called out annoyed.

He shook his head beginning to walk. "Yeah i'm coming catch you two later." He waved.

Dean nodded watching them leave before scoffing. "I miss him with Emma already."

Giggling i pulled away a bit. "Yeah he could have did better."

His head tilted to the side a bit before looking at me. "She kind looks like you."

I bit my lip nervously. "S-she does."

"Mhm, just you look way, way, better." He took another swig of his beer.

"What do you mean?"

He moved putting his beer down before tilting my chin up. "Well for one your nicer you have your evil moments. But she looks like she has a lot more and i'm not just talking about her monthly." I giggled. "And two you don't need all that make-up and crap on, i don't just call you beautiful because it's a nickname."

"Dean." I said softly before throwing my arms around his neck. He just hugged me back resting a hand on the back of my head. And the other one on my back i sighed. "Thankyou, for that."

"Anytime beautiful." I could tell he was smiling.

"There you two are." Roman walked over to us making use break the hug a bit. "You seen Katlyin?"

I shook my head. "Nah she's somewhere around here just look for a long strapless brown dress."

He chuckled giving us two a smirk, Dean brow raised. "And the look is for?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing did you meet JoJo London?"

"I did! She is so adorable Roman can i have her?"

He shook his head smiling. "Nope all mine, but you can babysit one day."

"Yess!" I jumped.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine just don't offer to babysit anybody else's kids." He pointed at me.

I gave two quick nods. "Yes-sir, but you should get some practice in though."

"What?" He looked confused.

"Aunt London!" Joelle's voice called out I smirked. She ran over and stopped in front of us three.

"Hey sweetheart guess what?" I stooped down.

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Well before i play i have to go to the ladies room. So until i come back your daddy and uncle Dean are gonna fill in for me." I could feel there stares but mostly Dean's glare.

Her smile got brighter. "Really!?"

"Yup." I smiled standing up looking attention them. "Isn't that right boys and need i remind you two. That it's princess Joelle's birthday today."

Roman already knew he had to. "That's right." He nodded. "Right Dean?"

Dean gave mean that 'I'm gonna pay' look i just smiled leaning to his shoulder. "Yeah.. right Dean?"

"Mhm that's right, and your Aunt London is gonna get it." He mumbled the last part but i heard it.

She jumped. "Yay let's go! Hurry back Aunt London!" She grabbed both of there hands leading them in the direction where more kids where waiting.

I waved walking until i got to a small table with two chairs a little bit away. But i could still see them clearly i sat down crossing my legs. I smiled at Dean and Roman playing with the little kids. Still can't believe that he was so good with them.

Knowing him you wouldn't really think he was the type. Seeing a figure out the corner of my eye i glanced over and saw Seth. He walked over and sat next to me looking on.

"Can we talk?" He asked keeping his gaze ahead.

I leaned back. "About?"

"Hey, about what happened the night i tried to-"

"Don't worry about it stuff like that happens. We are still friends okay." He looked shocked it was weird that Seth brought somebody that looks like me. But i still want to believe he's a good guy here is his second chance. "Besides it's not that big of deal since nothing happened." I smiled.

Seth smiled nodding. "So that means your still coming with Dean to my BBQ next week?"

"Of course I am as long as there is watermelon." I gave him a serious look.

"I'll be sure to put that on the list." Seth chuckled.

I took my heels off as Dean and Roman walked over i took of my jacket to. "Well boy's i'm tagging in be back in a little bit." I patted there shoulders before running over to the kids.

**No One's POV**

After the party was basically over the little girls that where staying the night and Joelle where already fast asleep. AJ had left Katlyin was helping Gallina clean up. Dean was outback helping Roman put away the tables. Seth had already left since Tessa was tired and told them he would see them Monday.

Dean put the last table up looking around. "Hey man you seen London?"

Roman shook his head. "Not since after the party ended probably helping Katlyin. Did you see Seth's new girlfriend?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "Yup i saw her."

"You don't think it's a bit weird?"

"What's weird?" Dean brow raised.

Roman shook his head he knows Dean noticed it. He himself thought it was weird even though they looked alike. London was definitely way prettier and nicer. He didn't see how Seth could even play it off like nothing.

"Nothing man let's go in." He sighed as they began walking inside they saw Katlyin on the phone. "Kat, you seen London?"

She moved the phone her ear nodding. "Yeah she's in living room...hello yeah AJ i'm still here..no that was Roman but back to what you where saying. You said Phil saw Emma with who?" She asked walking in another room.

Roman rolled his eyes chuckling. "I gotta get that girl to stop with the gossip. Be back you can go on and check on her." He nodded before walking off.

Dean just walked in the living room to see London curled up on the comfy sofa. Her jacket and shoes where neatly on the floor next to her. Her hair was in a pony tail but with her bangs still out.

He smiled walking over to her stooping down in front of her moving her bangs out her face. His phone vibrated he looked at the text before rolling his eyes cutting it off completely. He saw those kids really wore her out he couldn't count how many games they played. London's eyes slowly opened she blinked a couple times. She looked over and saw Dean and weakly smiled.

She sat up rubbing her eyes. He stood up sitting down next to her she just leaned against him closing her eye's. He looked down and saw she was back asleep and shook his head at her.

Roman walked in and chuckled at the sight London reminded him of a child at times. But that's something he didn't mind it was just like having a daughter on the road with him.

He walked in a bit more. "Take the room to the right of the blue door. Besides JoJo would want to see you guys before you leave."

Dean nodded slowly getting up laying her head down slowly. "I'm gonna et our bags out the car. Since we where leaving after today guess she wouldn't mind staying. Could you take her up for me i'll be up there in a minute."

Roman nodded. "Sure."

Dean walked out closing the door behind him. He pulled out his phone after cutting it back on before dialing a number. "Alright you got two minutes...what do you want?"

Roman walked over lifting London up with no trouble taking her up the steps.

"Roman where are we going?" She mumbled in his shoulder.

"You guys are staying here tonight."

"Yay i get to see JoJo again before i leave she's so fun and has your hair. " She played with it making Roman chuckle. "You have great hair Rome."

He smiled. "Thankyou babygirl."

She giggled. "Your welcome." He soon heard her get quiet guessing she fell back off to sleep.

He opened the door laying her down cutting on the lamp before sitting her shoes on the floor. He put her jacket behind the door before closing it walking out. As he did Dean was coming up the steps with her bag and his.

"She sleep?" He asked.

Roman motioned his hand in a iffy gesture. "Not really sure on and off again type thing she got going on."

He nodded chuckling. "Thanks man see you in the morning." Dean said before going in the room closing the door behind him.

Roman sighed shaking his head at his brother. "Hope your not doing what i think you are man, she doesn't deserve it." He mumbled walking back downstairs.

Dean put the bags down and saw London now fast asleep. He pulled the covers down pulling her dress over her head. He let it fall down before laying her back down she just shifted now laying on her stomach.

He took his clothes off until, he was in his boxers and climbed in to bed. He started thinking about the conversation he had on the phone. Wondering what he was gonna do about this Hellena situation.

He sighed before feeling her lay on his chest and looked down. He looked down before placing his lips against her head. "I love you, beautiful."

"Love you to Mox, always have." She whispered the last part.

Dean smiled. "Then i know what to do." He whispered before shortly falling off to sleep himself.

**Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter welcome my new OC Tessa. Who you will Be seeing more of as well. But what did you think of this chapter and everything. Don't forget to leave me a review and everything. This is kinda where the drama starts but it's just getting started. See everybody in the next update.**

**Chapter 17 - I Just Wanna Talk To Her &amp; A Mystery Guy**


End file.
